Heavenly Deception
by AnneBoleynsGoldenWorld
Summary: Things are not what they appear to be in Krypton. In a palace where deception is commonplace sometimes the person you can put your trust in is the most unlikely source.  *I know vague summary, more detailed one inside*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Things are not what they appear to be in Krypton. Zod is a borderline tyrannical King. Clark Kent is a fierce warrior feared among all in court. Lois Lane is being sent from Metropolis to Krypton to marry the King as a result of a peace treaty. In a palace where deception is commonplace sometimes the person you can put your trust in is the most unlikely source.

**Prologue**

Lois Lane was unenthusiastic to say the least. She gazed outside the window of her home, the home she had known for the past twenty years, the home that was given to her father, the head of Metropolis' army by a very thankful King. Lois stood in front of a somewhat dirty mirror watching as she was made to look like something she was not, royal. She was bathed not too long ago and scented in the most alluring scent that had been created at the time. Her maid dressed her, cinched her corset and fixed her hair in a sophisticated updo. If she was to the King's liking it would be the last day that Lois would ever spend in her home.

Her maid quickly stepped away from Lois when the door of her chambers opened to reveal Sam Lane, Lois' father. Lois silently turned, not even allowing her eyes to meet her fathers. Sam smiled wide, the lines in his face seeming to become more defined, yet as soon as the smile appeared it faded into a scowl. "I need you to be perfect today Lois."

"It's good to see you too father. How are you on this lovely summer day?" Lois spoke sarcastically before she went to turn around. She was halted abruptly by her father wrapping his hand around her upper arm spinning her back to face him, the grip on her arm causing Lois to wince in pain.

"Do you understand what today means Lois?" Sam shouted seething with anger. "And I would like to see you take that tone of voice with the King of Krypton. A bruised arm will be the least of your worries."

Lois ripped her arm from his grasp before walking over to the single window in her chambers. "I know perfectly well what today means father. You've told me hundreds of times. Though I still don't know why I am being offered like a sheep to the King of Krypton, surely the King of Metropolis has more appropriate women to offer."

"The King has no female children, you know that Lois." Sam huffed not moving from his spot.

"He has bastard children that are female." Lois rolled her eyes.

"You really believe that offering a bastard to the King of Krypton will convince him to uphold the peace bargain between our countries you're a lot dumber than I ever thought." Sam said rudely, the last words stabbing Lois through the heart causing pain to shoot through her insides. Lois remained silent and nodded her head trying her hardest to keep the tears back. She looked down at herself, in a dress that had been sent to her by the King of Krypton. It was tradition that when any woman from a foreign country entered Krypton because of a marriage they were to leave all aspects of their old life behind them, clothes included. It wasn't Lois at all, it was a black gown with way too many jewels embroidered on the bodice and even down the skirt of the dress. And it was a bit too tight. Lois composed herself when she felt her fathers broad presence behind her. "I know the men of Krypton aren't known for their compassion or for being good husbands but this is what needs to be done. You may not be a princess, or of royal blood but you are the most desired and respected woman in Metropolis, it is your duty to your country to do this."

"If a bastard of a royal isn't good enough for the King of Krypton then what makes you think I would be? I'm not a royal." Lois shook her head, it was something she thought about constantly. She could not see how she was the answer to it all.

"The King has always treated you like his own daughter. In court you are seen as the most eligible woman there is, which is why you have been saved for a moment like this." Sam explained.

"Saved to be used as a pawn in a game between men?" Lois questioned turning to her father. "What happened to my father who told me when I was little I would never be married off because of duty? Only for love."

"That my darling was a fairy tale to make a child happy." Sam said emotionlessly. "You were destined for greater things than to be a farmers wife Lois. You are destined to rule."

Lois didn't respond she simply nodded her head, she knew that there was no way out of this, this was her destiny. To travel to Krypton and, if she was to his liking, become the wife of the great King Zod.

Clark Kent walked the halls of the grand Kryptonian palace as the dull sunlight streamed through the windows. A lady of Metropolis and possibly the future Queen of Krypton was to debut at court that day and Zod instructed him to make sure everything was in order. Clark hated being Zod's little errand boy, he had men for that, but Zod insisted that he trusted no one except Clark to get things in order on this very important day.

Clark had spent the first thirteen years of his life in a large castle in the middle of rolling hills. He was never quite sure how his parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent had been able to live in such a castle when they were a simple farmer and farmer's wife. He was also never sure why his father and relatives insisted on training him to fight in such strenuous and unique ways. On Clark's thirteenth birthday a man from the royal guard rode into their home demanding that Clark gather his things and live at court to serve Zod. His parents put up quite the fight to keep Clark with them but it was pointless. The last thing Clark's father said to him before he rode off to the capital of Krypton was, "Never trust Zod." And so Clark never did. Clark may have lived at court and follow Zod's orders because he was King, but Clark never trusted him. Clark had refused to take vows to serve Zod and thus was not a knight but he was treated and respected like a knight even without the title. Clark was his own man, with his own values that often were drastically different from those of the King, but he certainly had a reputation that proceeded him. A few years after Clark had come to court Krypton and Metropolis were deeply immersed in war. Clark had been the fiercest warrior that Krypton had ever seen. When Zod saw Clark's talents he was more than impressed, and he knew he had made the right choice to bring a man he didn't particularly like to court.

Clark walked passed the King's chambers and was immediately halted at the sound of Zod's voice. "Clark!"

Clark took a breath and turned into the chambers, his red cape, attached to his armor flowed gracefully behind him. Zod smiled at the taller, younger, more handsome man. Zod was always envious of Clark since the young man was born. Clark stood straight bowing his head to the King. "Your Majesty."

"Today is an important day for me." Zod smiled adjusting his collar before taking a step toward a portrait which Clark only assumed to be a portrait of the lady of Metropolis. "Do you think she'll be as beautiful as her portrait?"

Clark set his jaw momentarily glancing at the portrait of the woman. "I'm sure she will be. She comes highly recommended."

Zod smiled subtly. "That she does. When will you choose to marry Clark?"

"I have no immediate plans your Majesty." Clark said simply. Over the years many women at court had tried to catch Clark's eye, their eagerness would make most men's mouths water but not Clark's. Their willingness simply made Clark sick, his mother taught him to instill respect in a partner, and the women of court were not deserving even the smallest amount of respect.

"No of course not. Perhaps I could help you in situating a wife for yourself, of course she would have to be in the same class as you, you are after all a simple farmers boy. But who knows I saved you from that life, perhaps I can save you from a common marriage." Zod tormented. While Zod had brought Clark to court and somewhat took him under his wing it was as if a line had been drawn in the sand between the two of them, each standing on opposite sides. While Clark respected Zod because he was the King he didn't like him in the least, and the same was true for Zod, for whatever reason he just did not like Clark.

"That will not be necessary your Majesty. If I am to marry I believe fate will put her in front of me when the time is right." Clark spoke stoically.

Zod smiled and cocked his head, "Always the dreamer. You're dismissed."

Clark nodded his head before walking back out into the halls of the palace, watching as people briskly got out of his way. Clark couldn't wait for the King to be married so Zod would be distracted by something other than getting under his skin.

**Okay so the muse wouldn't leave on this and it's up tonight lol! Before I say anything else I just want to say I've become infatuated with the show Game of Thrones and it definitely helped inspire this story! (Oh also I really am not a fan of the summary haha)**

**What do you think? Are you interested? Do you want to read more? Leave me some reviews and let me know! As always love you all and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Lois' eyes were wide as the coach entered the palace gates, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The arches of the palace seemed to be unsafely high, the points of the towers reaching up into the heavens, windows everywhere to douse the palace in light. It was all a bit overwhelming for Lois, even though she had spent plenty of time at the palace in Metropolis, it was nothing compared to this. Lois' driver appeared at the side of the coach opening the door for her and offering his hand. Lois accepted it and stepped out onto the ground. "Good luck my lady."

"Thank you sir." Lois said her voice wavering, he was the last thing she would see of Metropolis forever if everything went according to plan. When Lois tuned she was slightly shocked to see a large group of people assemble by her coach staring at her. Through the mass of people an elderly man made his way to her.

"Miss Lane?" He spoke out. Lois nodded her head remaining silent.

"If you'd follow me I will take you to the King." He turned his back to her and began walking through the large crowd. Lois followed his path and tried to avoid all the eyes staring at her. Once they entered the palace Lois exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, her heart was racing.

"Did you have a pleasant journey Miss?" The man asked, still not turning to face her. Lois had always heard that men in Krypton were cold and not very personable and this man was proving that point. It seemed as if he was only talking to her because he had to.

"I did thank you." Lois said politely, not knowing how much was appropriate to say. Her father warned her that women in Krypton were more the "seen and not heard" type. That alone caused Lois to be extremely nervous as that was not her way. The elderly man stopped at a door which was guarded by two knights in full armor. This was the moment of truth.

The knights opened the door, trumpets sounded and a room full of people all stood up. The elderly man entered before Lois and spoke in a booming voice announcing her. "It is my honor to present to you the lady of Metropolis, Lois Lane."

The trumpets stopped playing and a silence filled the room as once again all eyes turned to Lois. The elderly man that had lead her to the room stepped to the side, extending an arm silently inviting her in and revealing a man sat on a throne. Lois straightened her back and took a breath, this was King Zod. Slowly putting one foot in front of the other Lois entered the crowded room, walking down the carpeted aisle to her, hopefully, future husband. With each step he became more and more in focus. He sat up straight in his throne, dressed in all black. Lois could immediately feel the intimidating air that surrounded him; he radiated power and strength. She walked closer and his face came into full view, he was not unattractive but certainly not the kind of man Lois found herself attracted to. He had a well groomed beard which Lois immediately disliked. He was much younger than the King of Metropolis, the lines in the King's face were far less defined, yet present enough to tell he had lived, traveled, and killed. No smile was present on his lips, nor his eyes, he looked completely blank as Lois stopped in front of him. She curtseyed, her head staying down until she was acknowledged. "My lady." Zod spoke evenly. Even though she could not see him she could feel his eyes studying her body thoroughly, almost inappropriately.

"Your Majesty." Lois spoke hoping her voice was to his liking. If it was any other suitor Lois wouldn't have cared what they thought but her father had instilled the fear of God in her ever since telling her she was to be presented to Zod as his future wife. Lois had heard her fathers stories about fighting the Kryptonians, how brutal and ruthless they were, Lois knew that if she made one wrong step King Zod would send her to the gallows to hang.

Lois saw his boots come into her view before he bent down, hooking his finger under her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. He flashed a quick and subtle smile before rising, motioning for her to follow suit. "Welcome to my court."

Lois exhaled feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. The men and women around them clapped and music began playing once more. The King took Lois' hand and lead her over to a large banquet table. Zod sat down and two servants pulled out Lois' chair next to him. Lois sat down and situated herself cautiously looking over at the King who was studying the room with calculating eyes. Food was placed in front of them and Zod wasted no time in satisfying his appetite. Lois shifted uncomfortably, he had not spoken a word to her aside from greeting her and welcoming her, did he not like her after all? Lois reached her fork for a piece of meat and then grabbed some fruit. She ate in silence gazing around the room herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw an extremely tall dark haired figure quickly exiting the hall. She furrowed her brows in confusion before she was pulled from her distraction and was being served wine. "I trust your trip went well my lady?"

"Yes your Majesty it was pleasant. I enjoyed seeing the countryside of Krypton." Lois said politely once she had swallowed the wine which was much stronger than any wine she had tasted in Metropolis.

"And I see you are wearing the gown I sent for you." Zod turned to her, Lois could see the desire in his eyes. "Is it to your liking?"

"Yes your Majesty." Lois lied. She couldn't stand the dress, it's lack of color, decadent jewels, and tightness were all NOT to Lois' liking, but what could she say? "It's beautiful, thank you."

"I've taken on five seamstress' to be at your beck and call. As you know it is custom for women to leave all of their homeland behind them when they enter Krypton for a wedding." Zod suddenly lowered his voice and leaned in closer. "And as much as I would like for you to have no clothes at all, I feel as though that would be rather inappropriate. As a matter of fact if I didn't respect your customs I would take you to my chamber tonight."

Lois felt the brush creep on her cheeks. No man had ever spoken to her in such a forward manner. Lois smiled softly. "Thank you your Majesty."

"You are my future Queen, I will have you dressed in all the most expensive and lush fabrics from around the world, and cause all other men to envy me." Zod spoke proudly. Realization hit Lois that everything her father had told her was true, this wasn't a man that would prove all the stories wrong and want Lois to be something more than a showpiece or a vessel to bear children. This man was everything she had been told about in stories. Lois silently cursed herself for hoping that he would be any different.

It soon turned to night and Lois tried to stifle a yawn, the day of travel had begun to take its toll on her. Zod noticed immediately. "Are you tired?"

"My apologies your Majesty. The long travel day seems to have caught up to me." Lois smiled sheepishly. She felt slightly embarrassed that the King had noticed so quickly the change in her.

"I'll have your servants show you to your quarters." Zod waved his hand and two women were by Lois' side. They pulled back Lois' chair and she stood causing the music to cease and the room to grow quiet. King Zod stood up, eye to eye with Lois who was tall for a woman, he grasped her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight my lady."

Lois curtseyed "Goodnight your Majesty."

Lois allowed herself to be escorted to her private chambers that had been made up for her earlier that week. The halls with their high stone arches were brightly lit with countless candles. It was odd however that the hallways were vacant, with the exception of the three of them. Lois looked at the two women who walked with her. "What are your names?"

"Mary, my lady." The short thin blond said.

"Catherine." A shorter fuller girl bowed her head.

Lois smiled at the two girls as they continued to walk down the hallway. "I'm assuming you two will be with me from now on?"

"Yes my lady, unless we prove unworthy." The blond said worriedly. Lois chuckled softly.

"You have no need to worry." Lois reassured. She knew what it was like to be walking on eggshells around someone new, she did not want these two women to do such with her.

The three women turned a corner and Lois noticed a man walking the halls. He was extremely tall, a mass of thick black shaggy hair atop his head, in armor that glittered in the candlelight, he was absolutely breathtaking. He walked tall and proud almost as if he was looking directly ahead of him and no where else. Lois continued to stare before she felt one of the servants arms wrap around her before quietly almost frighteningly pleading, "Keep going my lady."

That peaked Lois' curiosity, who was that man?

Clark was never one for sitting around and watching the King parade himself around like a strutting rooster. He hated the ceremonies around court but had to be seen. He stood in the back of the hall waiting for the lady of Metropolis to enter, they had been waiting around all day for this "jewel" to show up. When she did Clark never got a good look at her, only the back of her. He could tell she was in a dress that Zod had sent to her. Zod had very specific tastes, he liked his whores swimming in jewels and lush black fabrics, Clark knew his future wife would be no different. He knew as soon as Zod laid eyes on the woman that he approved; there was no question about that. Clark stayed at the ceremony until the King and future Queen sat down at the table to eat then he quickly left the room. There was no reason for him to stay.

Clark left the palace and made his way over to his favorite tavern in the kingdom. When he entered, as usual, the whole place went silent until he walked up to the bar and ordered a pint of ale. Clark sat in silence listening to the conversation around him.

"I hear the new Queen was the King of Metropolis' whore and that's why she's been sent here, because the King liked her best."

"That's ridiculous, King Zod would never take a whore as a wife."

"I hear she's got perfect…" another man said before placing his hands in front of his masculine flat chest to show that Lois was well endowed.

"Well you know what they say about the women of Metropolis." One said suggestively.

"Aye!" All the men in the tavern raised their pints and drank to that statement.

Clark rolled his eyes and finished his ale, just before he was about to stand up to get another, a fresh pint was put in front of him. "Hey handsome. Haven't seen you around in a while."

Clark rolled his eyes at the loose woman who was practically spilling out of her bodice. He took the pint and continued to drink. "You know everyone in this place is afraid of you. I don't know if I didn't know any better I'd think you liked boys, you never go home with any of the women here."

Clark continued to ignore her. The woman didn't take the hint and quickly sat on his lap, placing a hand over his crotch. "Does it not work?"

That was the breaking point for Clark. He abrasively grabbed the woman's arm, taking it away from his pants. He could see her wincing in pain as he did so. Clark reached in his boot and pulled out his small dagger placing it to her neck before speaking, "Perhaps I like my women to be a little more respectable than those in a house of ill repute. Disrespect me one more time madam and I'll make sure to cut your tongue out. Do you understand?"

The frightened woman nodded quickly and Clark pushed her off his lap continuing to drink his brew. None of the men in the tavern flinched to help her or say anything to Clark. They knew better.

After a few more pints Clark decided to go back to the palace. He noticed the hallways were empty and figured the party was still going on. The sound of Clark's sword hitting his boots resonated through the well lit stone hallway. But Clark quickly noticed he was not alone as he watched three ladies turn the corner, two servants and the lady of Metropolis. Clark rapidly took her in before adverting his eyes. He knew one thing for certain, he wished Zod hadn't dressed her in such a inappropriate dress because despite his better judgment, he found her to be quite beautiful.

**Well what did you all think? I threw in a teeny bit of Clois. What do you think of Zod and Clark? We got to see some insight into their characters that wasn't in the prologue. Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Reviews of the prologue:**

**Hot-chocolate329- You'll find out more about Zod and him being King later in the story. It's a bit of a mystery=]**

**Jeremy Shane- Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lois awoke the next morning of her own accord. She hoped she didn't sleep in too late. The bed that had been hers was extremely comfortable, very soft, it almost reminded Lois of her bed back home. Lois sat up in bed stretching, allowing a moan to slip out as she did. Her bed had been surrounded by drapes shutting her away from the outside world and as soon as she moaned the drapes were pulled back to reveal a smiling Catherine. "Good morning my Lady. I trust you slept well."

"Very well, thank you Catherine." Lois smiled squinting her eyes at the sudden invasion of bright light.

"The King sent a gift for you." Mary appeared in the room holding a tray of tea. "Do you like tea my lady?"

"Please call me Lois." Lois said looking at both of the girls. "And what gift?"

Mary smiled before motioning for Lois to follow her into the small room attached to her chambers. Lois entered the room and saw what Mary was talking about. Lois put on a fake smile when she laid eyes on the dress that was laid out for her, an obvious gift from the King. It was, once again, black with a plunging neckline, the bodice had golden floral embroidery and pointed down in a deep "v" shape before the skirt flowed out from under it. "His Majesty is too kind."

The girls shared a knowing smile before Catherine spoke, "I've drawn you a bath my lady. Then we can dress you and prepare you for the day. The King wishes to eat breakfast with you before he goes hunting."

Lois nodded her head and walked into the room where a steaming bath was sat. Lois disrobed and stepped into the warm water sighing as it surrounded her. Catherine reached for a pink vile that was placed on a small table next to the bath. Mary stopped her, "Red, the red vile Catherine."

"Oh right, sorry." Catherine blushed embarrassed.

"Is there a difference?" Lois questioned looking between the two women. Mary looked from Catherine to Lois.

"Zod likes the smell of the red vile on his women my lady." Mary answered. Lois was slightly taken aback by the honesty behind the answer, her shock must have read on her face because Mary quickly spoke up. "Forgive me for my blunt tongue my lady."

"No no Mary. It's alright." Lois smiled softly before questioning, "Has my lord had many women?" The girls shared another look and Lois knew they were silently questioning if they could tell her. "It's okay, I want to know the truth."

"His Majesty is known for his prowess." Catherine admitted. Lois frowned slightly before looking down and trying to distract herself with the warm water. She knew she couldn't expect her future husband the King to be virginal but she didn't expect him to be promiscuous either. She took a breath and acknowledged the two girls.

"I want you two to know that you can always be honest with me, about anything no matter what. I mean it." Lois said sincerely.

"Yes my lady." The two women said in unison.

"Is his Majesty cruel?" Lois questioned looking between the two of them once more. She saw the flash of worry cross their eyes, wondering if they should indeed tell their mistress everything honestly. Lois patiently waited for their answer.

"His Majesty can be very cruel." Catherine said tentatively, looking at Lois with worried eyes. "Especially to those that serve him."

Lois frowned at the statement. Zod obviously mistreated the household staff, and Lois could only assume how often it occurred. She took a breath before asking, "And his women?"

"Even worse." Catherine swallowed nervously. "He killed one of his regular concubines because she spoke out of turn."

That statement worried Lois. She felt her heartbeat increase in her chest from the nerves it brought about in her. Lois kept her head up and tried to remain confident. "Perhaps a wife like me will tame the wild King."

"I hope so my lady." Mary said softly before Lois rose from the bath, dried off and was prepared for breakfast with her betrothed.

After being dressed and prepared for the day Lois was escorted to the King's private chambers. She tried to effortlessly maneuver her way around but it was next to impossible, the dress she was in was so restrictive she thought she'd pass out at any moment, and she always felt overly exposed in Zod's dresses because of the plunging necklines which caused her bosom to be the center of attention. Catherine stopped in front of a large wooden door with two guards on either side of it before stepping away and disappearing down the hallway. Lois watched as the older guard opened the door and announced. "The lady Lois is here Majesty."

Lois entered the chamber and immediately felt cold. It didn't look at all like she expected a King's bedroom to look like. A large bed was all that occupied the room aside from the fireplace which thanks to the summer heat, was not in use at the moment. There was one candle that she could see, no drapes or tapestries, nothing to make it feel like home at all. She laid eyes on Zod who was dressed but sitting up in bed and smiled warmly. "Ah, welcome my lady. I was beginning to think you would abandon me."

Lois watched as Zod patted the spot on the bed next to him with a devious grin on his face. If Lois was back in her own home she would feel like the gesture and setting were completely inappropriate, alone in a room with a man and no one else, but who was she to speak out against the King? Lois walked, as gracefully as possible, to the bed before lifting herself up and situating herself next to Zod. "Forgive me your Majesty, I think you made my chambers too comfortable, I've never slept so well in my life. I am sorry I kept you waiting."

Zod let out a hearty laugh. "Well I'm glad to know you are comfortable my Lady." She watched him lift up a plate of fruit and pastries which Lois took only one of each. Zod took the apple Lois had chosen from her, causing a confused look to cross her face. Zod laughed once more as he took out a knife and began carving the apple into little pieces. "You look so tempting when you look confused."

Zod took a piece of apple that he had cut and held it out for Lois. Quickly realizing what he wanted her to do, Lois leaned forward, took the piece of fruit in her mouth and bit it in half, quickly covering her mouth with her fingers, smiling softly as she did so. Zod couldn't keep his eyes off of her, he scooted closer to her, wrapping his hand around her waist pulling her closer toward him. "You know I always said I never wanted to marry, that it simply wasn't for me and I was destined to walk through life alone. But when your portrait was brought to court I was so taken by you, I only hoped that you would be as beautiful in person. And when you arrived at court yesterday I indeed saw why you are known as the Jewel of Metropolis."

"You flatter me your Majesty." Lois smiled up locking eyes with him.

"Remind me of the customs and superstitions of your people Lois because if I am not reminded I may take you right here on this bed." Zod said boldly.

Lois blushed openly before speaking. "The tradition in Metropolis is that men and women are not intimate before their wedding night. The superstition is that if they are, they will never have sons."

Zod let out a breathy chuckle, his eyes falling down to Lois' lips. "Well we wouldn't want that would we?"

Lois shook her head negatively to appease him. And without warning Zod's lips were upon hers. It was not the first time she had kissed a boy, but it was the first time she had kissed a man who made no attempt to hide his intentions. Lois gasped and Zod took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth like a snake, his hands wandering her body. When he finally pulled away Lois was panting as a result of the invasion, Zod was simply smiling. "I'm afraid I have bad news my lady."

"Bad news?" Lois questioned him.

"Yes, apparently in lands to the far north the citizens of Krypton have been restless and rebellious. I must travel north and rectify the problem." Zod said in a steely cold voice. Lois knew the northerners were in for an unpleasant visit. "We can not marry until I return."

"How long will you be gone my lord?" Lois questioned.

"At least a month." Zod said sadly. "I know it is short notice my jewel but then we will be married and enjoy many more pleasures than upsets."

Lois hated when he spoke to her in such innuendos. "Yes my lord."

"I am to leave right after breakfast but now that I've kissed you I'm not sure I want you leave." Zod sighed resting his hand on her neck. Lois knew she wanted to prolong her inevitable marriage as long as possible, she had heard tales of Zod's ego and took a leap of faith, which would either see a vast reward or a painful punishment.

"You must my Lord, you have a duty to your people, and the people of the north need you now, much for than I. Go and be the respected King then come back to me and make me your wife." Lois spoke with false passion and she saw desire flare up once more in Zod's eyes, she knew her words had the desired effect.

"I will make my journey as swift as possible." Zod said before kissing her once more and pulling himself away from her and off the bed, even though Lois could see that was a stuggle.

"My lord!" Lois called out to him before he could leave the room.

"Yes my jewel?"

"Before you leave, I was wondering if I could possibly have your permission to explore Krypton and the palace. This is going to be my country in a months time, I'd like to get to know it as well as I did Metropolis." Lois asked politely.

She could see Zod weighing the positives and negatives of her request silently. He looked resolved and bowed his head just slightly. "You have my permission, but I will make sure that you are protected at all times."

"Thank you your Majesty, I am grateful. I wish you a safe journey north." Lois said purposely not saying anything about him returning sooner than he thought. As she finished her sentence Zod once more closed the gap between them and kissed her once more.

"I'll be back soon." Zod whispered before pulling himself from her and leaving the room entirely leaving Lois alone. She was sure of one thing, after laying in bed with Zod and having to kiss him: she needed another bath.

Zod was in the stables as his horse was being readied, he was in full riding attire ready for the long ride north. When he was told of the potential rebellion in the north he did everything he could to delay his trip wanting nothing more than to marry the woman whom he left in his chambers almost an hour ago. But he was a King first, just as his betrothed reminded him, her words alone set his blood on fire. He had never heard a woman speak with such subdued passion, it was intoxicating. The stable boy brought Zod's saddled horse out to him just as Clark was riding into the stables from whatever he had been doing. Zod always kept a watchful eye on Kent but he couldn't be obvious as to what his intentions were. "Clark!" Zod called out to the younger man.

Clark turned his horse towards the King. "Your Majesty."

"I am leaving the palace to go north, I'm sure you've head of what has been going on there. My future wife has asked permission to explore Krypton and the palace so that she may become familiar with this foreign country. I've allowed her the privilege but told her there would always be eyes on her. I want them to be your eyes Clark, I don't trust anyone at court more." Zod spoke in a teasing voice. There were many other men he trusted more at court but they were all coming with him north, and since Clark was not a knight of the realm he wasn't bound by duty to accompany the King. Mostly he wanted them to be Clark's eyes so Clark would have to constantly be looking at something he could never have, that was Zod's, and what better thing to torment a man then a woman. Zod would never pass up an opportunity to puff his chest out and prove how much lower than him Clark truly was.

"I don't think that is the best idea Majesty, I have other things to…" Clark spoke.

"Other things like not riding North with me?" Zod asked his voice raising. "You will follow orders Sir Kent."

Clark sighed and accepted his fate. "Yes your Majesty."

"Good. I will inspect every hair on her head when I return, if anything is so much as a centimeter out of place I'll have your head." Zod warned before laughing and galloping off on his horse.

Clark dismounted his horse and trudged back into the palace, he was not happy. "Great now I need to babysit a spoiled Queen to be, a beautiful spoiled Queen to be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Once Zod had left the first thing Lois did was call upon the seamstress' he had told her about. There was no way she could continue to live in the palace while in the dresses that Zod had made specifically for her. He had told her he took them on to be at her beck and call and Lois was determined to take full advantage of that with a new wardrobe. Lois and the seamstress' had agreed on about fifteen dresses that they would begin creating immediately. Once that was done Lois felt a little bit of relief, she would be much more comfortable in the dresses that she had ordered to be made as opposed to what she was wearing at that moment. Mary and Catherine had stayed with her and gave Lois advice on what things King Zod enjoyed, and what things he could not stand. Lois tried to find the balance between what she liked and what he liked. The seamstress' left her chambers and Lois was left wit Catherine and Mary. "I think I'm going to get some fresh air. You two are free to do whatever you wish for the rest of your day."

"My lady we'll show you to the gar…" Mary spoke, Lois simply held her hand out.

"No please, I'd like to do a bit of exploring, find things for myself." Lois smiled softly. The two girls nodded their heads and left their mistress alone. Lois closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of simply being alone for a moment, the only privacy she had was when she slept, and even then someone was outside of her chambers. She looked out of her window and realized that she had a perfect view of the gardens which were magnificent, Lois saw flowers she had never seen before. She quickly exited her chambers and walked down the hallway in the direction she assumed the gardens were. Lois made sure to take in her surroundings, noting little details on the walls, the paintings the décor. It did not go unnoticed by her that as she passed guards, and servants they all bowed to her in respect. It was something extremely different for Lois at her old home in Metropolis she was respected but because most of the household staff had been around her since she was a baby she was much friendlier with them. Here everyone was stiff and formal, indeed treating her like a queen.

Lois walked past a large open room that made her stop in her tracks. From the floor to ceiling were books, countless books. She made a mental note to spend time in the library as soon as possible. One thing Lois' father allowed her that wasn't really desired among women was an education. Lois' curiosity was vast, she couldn't get enough of reading and learning about foreign countries and their customs along with fictional stories. When Lois finally made her way out to the gardens she smiled at the feeling of the sun warming her exposed skin, even if tan skin was not in fashion. Lois smiled upon seeing a large lake to the far end of the gardens she made her way over in that direction before sitting down under the shade of a large tree, enjoying the sound of the water rushing past her.

"I trust you are finding the palace to your liking madam." Lois heard a feminine voice behind her. She turned to look up and see a woman who she had not seen yet at court. She was short and had long flowing straight blond hair.

"Yes it's beautiful." Lois smiled watching as the woman took a seat next to her on the lush grass. "I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The young blond woman laughed shaking her head slightly. "My name is Chloe Sullivan."

"Well Chloe, your wardrobe seems a little lavish to be a house keeper." Lois chuckled taking in the woman's bright green dress, the material seemed to shine in the light, even though it was simple Lois could tell it was not an ordinary dress.

"No I'm not." Chloe smiled. "I live here, my husband is a knight."

"Oh!" Lois smiled nodding her head. "Well I offer you my congratulations."

Chloe smiled before looking around at the others strolling the gardens, she leaned into Lois. "I just want you to know Lois that you have a friend in me. I too know what it's like to be taken from my home and everything I know to be thrown someplace foreign where I do not know anybody."

Lois nodded her head, "So I guess you did not marry for love either?"

"Oh no, on the contrary, I married for love but my parents could not afford to feed me so they sent me to the court to serve the King's sister before she was married off. The King's most loyal knight began courting me and we were married after a year." Chloe explained she noticed Lois' face fall slightly. "I just think you should be aware of the trap you've walked into my Lady."

"Please, call me Lois." Lois corrected her. "And what trap?"

"This court is a web of deceit, one doesn't quite know who to trust. There is more backstabbing, deceit, lechery and debauchery here than anywhere that I have known. Each move must be carefully planned otherwise it could mean the end of your life." Chloe warned.

"If that's so then how do I know I could even trust you?" Lois narrowed her eyes in a silent challenge. She did not understand why someone would give her such information.

"Do you think if you couldn't trust me, or if I thought I couldn't trust you that I would say the things I just said? My husband and myself would both be dead if the King knew what I had just said. I wanted to get to you as soon as possible to warn you." Chloe spoke desperately. "You need a quick lesson on the people of court."

"Even if I did believe you there's nothing I could do. I must still marry the King when he returns from his journey." Lois said dejectedly.

"Then at least let me help you to protect yourself from saying the wrong thing to the wrong person." Lois thought about it for a few moments. The woman by her side seemed far too genuine to be lying to her.

"Okay." Lois conceded. "Tell me what you know."

"Do you see that woman in the purple gown pretending to read?" Chloe questioned pointing to a woman seated by the entrance of the gardens. "She's one of the King's advisors spies. And that man over there? He's one of my husbands." Chloe went on for what seemed like ages pointing out the different people around court and who they were loyal too. Lois turned to Chloe completely shocked.

"Is there anyone in this court who does not have a spy?" Lois asked incredulously.

"Well your ladies Catherine and Mary for a start, but not the seamstress, watch what you say around them." Chloe then looked around and nodded her head in the direction of a man sat across the lake from them throwing pebbles into the water watching them skip. "Him."

Lois looked in the direction of Chloe's gaze and laid eyes on the man she had seen in the hallway the previous night, the man who her ladies were afraid of. "And who is he?"

"That is Clark Kent, they call him the Lion." Chloe said softly.

"The lion? Why?"

"That's not important, just know that he has no spies." Chloe shook her head.

"My ladies are afraid of him. Are you as well?" Lois questioned.

"I know too little about the man to even form an opinion. I am smart enough to stay out of his way as should you." Chloe warned before getting up and dusting off her gown. "I must go before anyone becomes suspicious. I look forward to possibly becoming a friend to you Lois."

Lois nodded her head before her gaze quickly drifted back to the stranger across the lake, the so called "lion."

Later that day Lois exited the palace to walk around the little town inside the protection of the palace walls. It was a much larger town then the one in Metropolis, here there were apartment homes, markets, etc. Lois was happy that here she was not known so well yet, she could walk around and talk to people without them being afraid or overly polite to her. Lois frowned at the people in the market selling goods, they all looked dirty and far too skinny to be healthy, it looked as if they sold these goods to get enough food for the day, her heart broke for them. She made a mental note to try and bring it up to Zod.

Lois continued to walk around and observe the people. She was halted when a taller man stood in front of her. "That's quite the dress." Lois looked up to see the man smiling, he only had a few teeth in his mouth.

"Thank you sir." Lois spoke confidently to try and brush him away. She stepped to the side to get away from him and luckily for Lois he did not follow her and allowed her to continue about her business.

Clark watched as the Lady of Metropolis exited the palace doors to go out into the small marketplace. He had no idea why she would want to leave the comforts of the palace but he had to follow her. He kept a safe distance, enough so she would not feel as if she was being followed. He watched with a careful eye as she observed the men and women of the market place. He was sure his eyes were playing tricks on him because he thought he saw compassion for the people on her face. That was one thing he was not used to seeing in any of the people at court, compassion for those whose station was below their own.

He saw how the men were sizing her up, and in the dress she was wearing he couldn't expect them not to. No man said anything to her nor bothered her until one man, tall, thin with straggly hair got in her way. Clark couldn't hear what the man said to her but judging by his smarmy grin and the way the lady pulled away from him Clark knew it was not something pleasant to her ears. She stepped to the side of him and continued her journey. Clark drew his sword from its sheath and in an instant was standing in front of the man, forcing him down to his knees applying the blade to his throat. "Have you not been taught manners? Speaking lewdly to your future Queen?"

"I… I…" The man stuttered before Clark applied more pressure, any more and the man would begin bleeding.

"Do not speak, and you shall respect the lady do you understand?" Clark seethed. The man nodded his head slightly. Clark pulled the sword back and placed it back in its sheath. He took a deep breath, sighed, and continued to follow the lady.

Aside from the one man who spoke to her inappropriately Lois had been left alone by the people. She had purchased a pomegranate from a young boy, smiling as she handed him more money than was necessary. She took a bite from the pomegranate when she heard a woman scream. Lois swiftly turned around and her eyes landed on a man pulling a woman to the center of the market place by her hair, she was squirming and shouting as he did it.

Lois panicked, it was as if it was all happening in slow motion, she watched as the man began to beat the woman while everyone else stood around and watched. She didn't know what came over her but Lois pushed a few bystanders out of the way and ran towards the man. "Stop this immediately!"

Most of the men around her laughed. Lois' heart broke as the woman that was being beaten began to tremble from fear. Lois stood strong as the man turned to her with a smile on his face. Before Lois knew what was happening she was struck by the man on the face and fell to the ground. Lois reached up to cradle her cheek as she saw feet shuffle, almost as if they were parting. Lois opened her eyes and looked up to see the man that had struck her on his knees before a man whose back was to her, all she could see of him was dark hair, shiny armor and a red cape that a knight would wear. "You stupid fool!" The man shouted. "Is that anyway to treat a woman who is to be your future Queen?"

The man that had struck Lois spoke. "I… I did not know sir."

The man in armor laughed. "No you didn't." He said calmly before he raised his sword and brought it down against the man's neck severing his head in one swipe. Lois gasped as did the rest of the crowd. Clark kicked the mans headless body to the ground before turning to the crowd, revealing his face to Lois. She gasped, it was the man Chloe had talked about, the man her ladies feared, the lion: Clark Kent. He pointed his bloody sword in Lois' direction, "And if anyone dares disrespect this woman again, you will share the same fate."

Clark closed the gap between the two of them, Lois sat shocked. He offered his hand to her which Lois accepted, placing her small hand in his hand which was about double the size of her own. He helped her to her feet and without speaking a word he escorted her back inside the palace walls, his arm around her the entire time.

Lois wasn't quite sure how to react, she just watched this man kill another, for her honor no less. And he hadn't said a word to her at all. Once they had gotten inside the palace he grabbed her hand and lead her down a dark corridor which Lois was not familiar with at all. She started to struggle slightly beginning to worry about exactly what was going to happen. He only tightened his grip before leading her into a room where Lois could see bandages and different tonics. It wasn't until he shut the door that he spoke to her. "Are you completely mad?"

Lois wasn't sure what to say to him, and if she was being honest there was a little bit of fear for the man standing before her.

"Why would you ever want to leave the palace walls? Did you not see the people that were out there? That is no place for a future Queen!" Clark continued. "And now you're cut, it's a good thing the King will be gone for some time to allow it to heal."

Lois still remained silent.

"Can you not speak now?"

That did it, that set Lois off. "I can speak just fine sir! Forgive me for being a little shocked after seeing you just behead a man in front of me."

Her voice was loud, and angry. Clark laughed. "I hope you don't speak that way to the King, for your sake."

Lois took a step towards him. "I have not had the opportunity to speak much to the King at all. Not that it's any business of yours!"

Clark laughed again completely infuriating her. Before she could blink his hands were on her and he lifted her up on the chair in the room before opening a cabinet pulling out some supplies. Lois moved to step out of the chair before he held her there. "Boy you are stubborn. Do you want me to tend this wound or would you like it to fester? I'm not so sure the King would want to marry a woman with a rotten face, no matter how much she charmed him."

Lois crossed her arms and huffed, he took her silence as an answer and began cleaning the wound that had been left. Luckily she didn't bruise much, she was tough. When he was finished tending her Clark spoke once more, "I do not want you leaving the palace until the King gets back."

Lois rolled her eyes and hopped off the chair. "Like hell I will! The rest of the court may be petrified of you but not me. You are not my superior you will not order me around. So unless you intend on watching over me for the next month I'll do what I please."

With that Lois left the room, leaving Clark alone. He couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since someone did not cower in fear from him, it was refreshing, he liked it. But if only the lady knew the irony of her words, he did intend to watch over her, it was his duty, and now he would have to watch her even more closely. One thing was for sure: this lady of Metropolis would keep him on his toes.

**So what did you think? Lois and Clark have met... and there is definitely fire between the two of them. Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions for me? Leave me some reviews and let me know! Also thank you guys for being patient with me not being able to update yesterday**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The following evening had turned to dusk, the Krypton sky was a mix of pinks, purples, and even some greens. Lois was still riled up from her encounter with the so called "lion," she had never met a man that had infuriated her so much. She wanted nothing more than to find him, wherever his rat hole was in the palace, and prove that she was not the inferior dimwitted woman he thought and that she would not just float through the court even if it did cost her her head.

Her eyes fell on the lake in the gardens which seemed to be sparkling under the moonlight. Lois got a devious smile on her face before she exited her bedroom and made her way outside, she had really grown to enjoy the fresh air. She was assured by her seamstress', whom Lois now knew she needed to be cautious around, that at least two new gowns would be ready by the next day, Lois couldn't wait to get out of the uncomfortable gown she was currently dressed in. The walls of the palace seemed to be quiet, Lois could only assume that when the King was not present the people just continued about their normal business. Aside from the guards at a few doors Lois was alone in the corridors, she was thankful for that. Lois exited the palace and was immediately shrouded by night and the light of the moon.

Lois took a moment to survey the gardens, they were also vacant. She smiled and quickly ran toward the sound of the rushing lake. Reaching up to the bodice of her dress Lois began to unlace the ties, her breaths growing deeper as she became less restricted. Once the ties were gone Lois pushed the black fabric off her body and past her hips leaving her in her corset and shift. It didn't take long before Lois she had freed herself from both bits of clothing and placed a tentative foot in the water, hissing at its slightly cold temperature. No matter how inappropriate Lois loved this, she found such happiness when immersed in water and she loved to sneak in a swim when she lived in Metropolis. Sure baths were great but the sheer dress a woman was to wear in her bath was something Lois didn't like, she wanted to feel the water on her naked skin. A night time skinny dip was just what the doctor ordered both then, and now.

Earlier that day she had noticed two people swimming in the lake, Lois made a mental note that it must not have been filled with leeches and planned to be swimming in it by nightfall, and she had done just that. She kicked her legs out in front of her and allowed herself to float in the chilled water, enjoying the serenity of the moment.

Lois heard a twig break on the bank of the lake and immediately startled, kicking up water as she positioned herself upright. She prayed that her eyes would adjust to the night but all she could make out was a black mass, the moon being behind them didn't help to illuminate their face. "Who's there?"

Lois swam slightly panicked in silence for a few moments before she heard a masculine laugh, she knew it immediately. "I didn't think skinny dipping was appropriate in Metropolis. If it is, perhaps I should consider moving."

Clark Kent, "the lion," she had not seen him once that day and couldn't have been more happy about that fact. But here he was, appearing at the most inopportune time. Lois held her hands over herself to cover her breasts before speaking, "I don't find it inappropriate."

"Oh? You don't think a woman stripping down to nothing in public is inappropriate? I'm certain in some countries it's punishable by death." Clark spoke, his voice showcasing his impatience. He had kept to himself, far away from her all day, she had stayed in her chambers most of the day and briefly sat in the gardens. Clark was exiting his chambers when he saw her sneaking out of her own and disappearing into the darkness.

"I just wanted to enjoy the water and go for a swim, I see no harm in that." Lois defended herself. "No one was out here and I am hidden by night anyway."

"Oh are you? Then would you explain how I now know you have a birthmark just above your right breast?" Clark questioned. It was true that he couldn't see all of her in full detail, but when he had approached the lake he did notice the unique birthmark.

Lois let out a scoff, followed by a gasp. "Leave me in privacy sir, I do believe it's safe to say you have ruined my small pleasure of a nighttime swim." How was it possible that this man could infuriate her so?

"No I do believe I will stay and make sure that you get back to your chambers. A woman like you should not be out at night, not even while confined to the palace walls." Clark explained before turning his back to Lois to allow her some form of privacy.

Lois swam to the bank of the river before making sure he could not

see her and exiting the water. "Why do you try to confine me? I am of no importance to you, why do you treat me as a husband would a wife?"

Lois began picking up her corset and shift trying to pull them on in the dark. He remained silent, as if pondering his answer. "I am not trying to confine you madam, I am simply doing as the King has asked of me."

"I am not "madam" yet, and that is why you seem to be everywhere I am? Because you were ordered to?" Lois questioned lacing her shift tightly. "You weren't around today until now."

"You may as well be." Clark spoke. If Lois didn't know better she could have sworn she heard a bit of softness in his tone. "And in this court you do as the King asks. Also, I was not around today because you stayed in your chambers most of the day, until now."

Lois pulled her corset on but was struggling with tying the laces which were on the side. She let out a frustrated huff, Clark laughed. "What you don't know how to do it?"

Lois growled. "Of course I know how to lace my corset!" She clumsily tied the corset and slipped into her gown, not bothering to even lace it up before trudging back to the palace. She was mad, seething with anger. She stopped and turned on her heel coming face to face with him. "You know. I won't tolerate you breathing down my neck for the next month! I am the future Queen of Krypton, if I want to swim in the river under the moonlight then I shall. If I want to go beyond the palace walls for a ride then I shall! I do not need someone to watch my every move, no matter what the King has ordered!"

Clark looked with at her with fire in his eyes. He took a step towards her but Lois stood strong. "Do you think I enjoy the fact that I have to watch over you every waking moment? I actually think you are an imposter, there is no way that a woman as infuriating and as unwilling to follow orders as you would be considered the "jewel of Metropolis." Why the King accepted you I will never know, he certainly doesn't like his women to voice their opinions nor have them."

"Perhaps he is looking for something different." Lois concluded. She watched as Clark broke out into a wide grin.

"I doubt it." Clark said simply before grabbing her arm, pulling her close to him so Lois could feel his breath. "But you should know Lois, I intend to do my duty and keep an eye on you whether you want me to or not."

"Duty? You speak to me of duty? Was it your duty to murder that man yesterday? He did nothing wrong!" Lois shouted passionately. "How could you possibly murder a man without any cause?"

"I did it for you!" Clark retaliated just as passionately. "No man should ever disrespect you."

"But you can?" Lois challenged. "That man said one comment to me before leaving me alone and you put an end to his life. You on the other hand have yelled, manhandled, and have not followed my orders since we first spoke!"

Clark pulled back from Lois as if she had just slapped him. Lois took the opportunity to step past the overpowering man. Lois fought the urge not to look back because her stomach seemed to turn over after thinking about the cruel words she had just spat at him and the startled look on his face. Lois may have always spoke her mind, but she drew the line at hurting anyone else, and she suspected that she had done just that. What was it about that man that brought about such fire and passion from her, everything she tried to hide when she entered Krypton seemed to come out around him: her true self came out around him.

When Lois entered her chambers she was greeted with a startled looking Catherine and Mary. Mary spoke first, "My lady, we did not know where you were, we were worried."

Lois took a deep breath, steadied herself and smiled. "I am sorry to worry you, I wanted to walk the gardens to see their beauty at night. But clumsily I fell into the river as well."

Catherine sighed, the relief radiated off her. "I shall draw you a bath, the river water is too cold, you may catch a chill."

"Thank you." Lois smiled as she watched her two ladies disappear to ready her bath. As soon as they were out of sight her smile disappeared and she slowly walked over to the single window in her room. She gazed down at the gardens and her heart ached as she watched Clark Kent walk back towards the palace with his head down the entire time.

Clark didn't know how she did it, how she evoked such primal passion in him. Maybe it was because she threw such passion back at him, he hadn't met a woman as passionate as her in years, not since he entered the court. Clark had never regretted murdering someone, not until tonight when she threw it back in his face. Clark never second guessed a decision he had ever made until tonight when she pointed out the faults in his logic. Sure he had done it in her honor but why wouldn't a warning have sufficed? The man didn't harm her, simply spoke to her and Clark didn't even know what he had said, he only assumed.

As he walked back towards the palace Clark knew two things for sure: 1) he was going to spend the rest of his night deep in self reflection and 2) he needed to apologize to Lois, tomorrow.

**There's chapter 4! Another heated encounter between Lois and Clark. What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Ideas? Questions for me? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

As expected Lois had a restless sleep, it seemed like she would wake up every few minutes only to peek out of the drapes around her bed to see if the dawn had finally arrived. Guilt washed over Lois and it only seemed to increase with each toss and turn throughout the night. She tried every trick she knew in order to fall asleep, she counted sheep, pictured darkness in her mind, thought of a place that made her feel calm, nothing helped. At some point Lois must have gotten some sleep because when she awoke and looked out the drapes the sun was streaming in the window as bright as ever.

After eating a small breakfast and a bath Lois was dressed in one of her new gowns. It felt amazing to be in clothes that she had helped design herself. Her new corset, which still needed to be slightly worn in, felt amazing and properly fit her, as opposed to the other which was far too tight. And to be dressed in colors once again brought a smile to her face. Her gown was made of silks. The majority of the dress was a true purple, vibrant in and of itself, the fabric parted in the center to show the skirt which was underneath which was a golden silk, one of the most beautiful fabrics Lois had ever seen. Her neckline, for the first time in what felt like ages was to her liking, squared off to where you could only see the tops of her breasts, covering them completely while in a corset proved to be impossible if one did not want a collar up to the neck.

Once Lois had been dressed she dismissed her ladies. Lois knew what she wanted to do with her day, stay inside and explore the library. Lois made her way down the hallway towards the open library. The halls of the court had seemed to be much more busy that day, and all eyes were on Lois in such an extravagant gown, the colors of the court seemed to be blacks, whites, and grays. Lois dodged their looks and smiled upon entering the large, empty library. The few times that Lois had walked past the room it was always empty, she silently wondered why no one took advantage of this room filled with books.

At first Lois simply walked up and down each aisle taking in the different types of books, there was everything from books about war, to books about religion, to fictional books about love. The latter was something she certainly didn't expect to find in the library of King Zod. Lois smiled when her eyes landed on a book entitled "Histories of Metropolis" she quickly pulled it off the shelf and began to look over the history of her old country, a smile on her face at all the familiar tales. Lois calmed herself before placing the book back onto the shelf. Lois had pulled a few books from their shelves to begin reading, she placed them on a desk by the window of the library before she turned back to make one last walk around the library. As she was almost finished, ready to sit in the lone chair and begin reading her eyes landed on a book: The Teachings and Wisdom of Rao. Lois was aware of the powerful being "Rao" that Kryptonians followed and believed in. She did not know very much about the philosophies of Rao, Lois wanted to know Krypton as well as she did Metropolis so she attempted to pull the book off its shelf. But when she pulled the book only the top section came forward. Lois raised her eyebrow when she began to hear various noises that seemed to be coming from the wall itself. Her eyes widened as she saw the bookshelf disjoint from the rest of the wall. Cautiously Lois wrapped her fingers around the portion of the wall that had become undone and pulled it back slightly. Lois did not have time to fully open the door, she jumped back at the sound of Mary's voice calling her name. Quickly Lois shut the door and pushed the book back into its position before she spoke up.

"I'm in here Mary." Lois called stepping away from the bookshelf, straightening herself out. Mary entered the room and Lois smiled casually.

"I'm sorry to bother you my lady." Mary apologized.

"No no it's alright." Lois said calmly, her eyes falling to a letter in Mary's hand. "What is that?"

"A rider rode in this morning, with this letter. It's from his Majesty." Mary explained holding the letter out to Lois. Lois reached out and took the letter from her friend.

"Do many people not spend time in here Mary?" Lois questioned.

"No my lady, this room is always empty. I'm not quite sure why. I'm happy that you are taking time in here. Catherine used to spend time in here, trying to teach herself to read but she gave up." Mary explained, Lois' face fell at the revelation.

"Catherine can not read?" Lois asked sadly.

"No my lady, she was never taught. I would have helped but I'm afraid my reading skills are not the best either." Mary looked down at the floor ashamed. Lois approached the young woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I would be more than happy to teach you if you would like." Lois smiled.

Mary shook her head, "I couldn't ask that of you my lady."

"You're not asking, I am offering." Lois smiled hugging the girl. She felt the young girls body start to shake, a sign of the silent tears that were falling down her cheeks. Mary pulled away from Lois after a few minutes.

"Thank you my Lady. You are too generous." Mary thanked her before bowing. "I'll leave you to read your letter and books."

"Thank you." Lois smiled watching as the woman left before opening the letter with Zod's seal. She unfolded the paper and began reading.

_My Jewel,_

_I've only been gone a few days and your face and body is all I dream about. We are not yet to the North yet, we experienced some terrible weather that delayed our journey. I trust everything is going well with you in Krypton. I'm sure you're enjoying the palace and the treatment of a Queen, I've told the servants and my men to treat you thus._

_I long to be in your presence again, this journey can not end soon enough. You are now my jewel whose lips and breasts I trust shortly to kiss. I long for the day when you are truly mine, and to make you a true woman on our wedding night._

_I'm afraid this letter must be short my jewel, we are riding off now and the messenger is leaving when we do._

_I trust you think of me as much as I think of you._

_Your King,_

_Zod_

Lois balled the letter up in her hands and threw it across the room. The way the King was so blatant in what he wanted from her made her stomach turn. Why couldn't the King be interested in getting to know her as opposed to just invading her body? But Lois knew it was her duty to agreeable to the King and his desires as she would be his wife. Perhaps once his desire was satisfied Zod would take interest in the person that Lois truly was. She was pulled from her thoughts when her eyes drifted to the hidden door that she had discovered not too long ago. As she took a step toward the door again she stopped as she heard the sound of heavy boots approaching the door of the library. Lois turned to see a man in armor standing at the doorway looking at her.

"Forgive my disturbing you my lady." He apologized. "Your presence is requested in the stables."

"Oh?" Lois questioned. "Who has requested me?"

"A friend." He said simply before bowing once more and disappearing from sight. Lois thought about who could possibly be wanting to see her, and when she thought about "a friend" she concluded that it had to be the young blond woman, Chloe, that she had met a few days prior. Lois quickly grabbed her books before turning towards her chambers to place them on the table next to her bed. Lois quickly made her way to the stables looking for Chloe as she passed each stall. When she didn't see her Lois turned around to make sure she hadn't missed the woman. But when she turned her eyes landed on "The Lion." He was dressed in a tan overcoat, a belt hanging low on his waist, his sword on display on his hip.

"I didn't think you would come if I said I requested to see you." Clark spoke taking a step towards her, the two horses on either side of him following him.

"What do you want?" Lois said completely exasperated. Just the mere sight of him caused all the guilt she had felt that morning come pouring back over her. She already felt emotional drained.

"Come take a ride with me." Clark spoke much softer than he had the previous night. "Please."

"Why should I?" Lois questioned cocking her head. She watched as Clark took a breath and calmed himself before speaking.

"Just… come take a ride with me I'll explain." Clark repeated. Lois tried to think about what had happened in the span of a night. Lois had wanted to apologize for how cruel she was to him the night before.

"Okay." Lois conceded taking a step towards Clark and the horses. Clark led a tall white horse towards her.

"I figure the white horse for you, for your purity." Clark spoke taking Lois by surprise. She smiled softly at the horse before placing a soft hand on its soft nose. Clark approached Lois causing her to take a few steps back. Before she could say anything Clark's hands were on her hips effortlessly lifting her up into the leather saddle. Lois smiled softly, butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the gesture. She watched as he walked into a stall before coming out with a black cloak in his hand. "You may want to put this on to hide your face for both your sake and mine. I do have a reputation to uphold."

Lois and Clark both shared a smile before she took the cloak from him. Lois flipped the fabric over her shoulders, tied the strings around her neck and flipped the hood up, covering her face. Clark quickly mounted his midnight black horse before pulling on the reigns and quickly rushing out of the stables with his house. Lois clicked her tongue and her heels before following suit. Lois slowed her horse down when they approached the gate of the palace. "Open the gate!" Clark bellowed sending multiple people rushing to open the gate and put the drawbridge down so they could enter the countryside of Krypton.

As soon as the bridge was down and secure Clark again kicked his heels and he and his horse were off. Lois was determined to catch up to him. She hadn't ridden in far too long, she enjoyed the freedom on top of a horse, it was as if she was flying when she felt the wind flow through her hair and kiss her skin. She had caught up to Clark and his speedy horse after a few moments, when he saw the white horse out of the corner of his eye Clark turned to Lois. He was shocked that she had been able to catch up to him, Clark was known to be the best horseman in Krypton. He pulled the reigns of his horse to slow him down, Lois continued to gallop for a few strides before slowing up, turning her horse slightly, he reared up a bit in excitement. Lois pushed the hood off her head before speaking. "And I thought the gentlemanly thing to do was to let the lady win in a race."

"Were we racing?" Clark questioned playfully.

"I think my catching up only proves that I have the stronger horse." Lois laughed giving a light slap to the animals neck. She turned to Clark, "Well you said you would explain, so… explain."

Clark pulled his horse to a stop before dismounting. Lois followed suit, swinging her leg over the saddle, before she could dismount Clark was there helped her out of the saddle, just as he had helped her into it. The tall dark haired man disappeared once more and returned to his horse, it was then that Lois noticed the basket attached to the saddle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lois questioned stepping towards him.

"I thought perhaps you would enjoy some cooking that did not come from the palace cooks." Clark spoke taking the food out of the basket.

"And who cooked this?" Lois questioned, her hand going to stroke the neck of Clark's horse.

"My mother. She makes the best meals I've ever tasted." Clark said taking out the last of the food.

"And what you think you can make up for last night by feeding m… is that cake?" Lois had intended to make a point but it was lost when she saw the large treat in Clark's hand.

"It is." Clark held in his laughter. This woman truly was something else. "I… I thought about my actions last night and I realized well… I uh…"

Lois arched an eyebrow and smiled deviously. "And you said I was stubborn. If you're trying to apologize maybe I can help you. I'm truly sorry for the things I said to you last night Clark. It was rude and I should not have said them. I slept horribly last night because the things I said to you weighed on my mind. I do not usually lash out like that. I hope you can accept my apology. If the King trusted you to look after me he must trust you and like you, I think we should try and be civil if not more."

Clark laughed and shook his head. "I hope you can forgive me Lois. My manners have been lost over the years, I am no longer used to conversing with people let alone women. I know that is not an excuse but it's the only explanation I have. I disrespected you and did not even realize I was doing so, I swear on my honor that I will rectify that mistake. I can indeed see why you are the jewel of Metropolis, and why the King accepted you. You are unlike any woman I have ever met in Krypton, actually I don't think there are many women like you in the world."

Lois was taken aback by his honesty but more so at a more personal sentiment. Her eyes widened and Clark noticed it immediately. "I've offended you again haven't I?"

Lois stayed silent until he bent down to pick up the food to place it back into the basket. She quickly grabbed a hold of his arm. "No, no not at all it's just. Ever since I've been in Krypton no one has once called me by my name, no matter how much I protest. Everyone calls me 'madam' or 'my lady' or 'majesty.' You are the first person to call me Lois." She smiled. "I think the two of us started off on the wrong foot Clark, perhaps this is a stepping stone for us."

"Indeed my… Lois. Indeed." Clark spoke he seemed completely drawn to her, it was as if the rest of the world disappeared around them and time was forgotten. He noticed how Lois leaned into him as well, he wasn't sure what was happening but it was not good. Clark pulled away before spreading a blanket out for them allowing Lois to sit down which he soon followed to eat the lunch that had been prepared for them.

The two casually spoke, trying to avoid anything to recreate the sparks that had occurred between them earlier that afternoon. To not draw too much suspicion to their absence Clark and Lois rode back to the palace as soon as they were finished with their lunch. The journey back was much more laid back then the race into the country. Lois' eyes narrowed as a figure became clear in front of the two of them, it was a young boy cowering under a tree. Lois halted her horse which earned her odd looks from Clark. She dismounted off her horse before going over to the young boy. "Are you okay?"

The young boy was shaking and staring at Clark, Lois assumed the sword on Clark's hip did not ease the boy's nerves. "It's alright, we won't hurt you. Are you hungry?"

The young boy finally looked at Lois before nodding his head slightly. Lois smiled before walking over to Clark's horse opening the basket attached to the saddle. "What are you doing?"

"I just can't walk by and allow him to starve." Lois reasoned grabbing a few apples and pieces of bread, all that was left over from their lunch. She returned to the boy offering him the food which he cautiously took. "Where is your family?"

The boy quickly finished a piece of bread before speaking. "They left me. They said that they could not feed me and that I was weak."

"So they just abandoned you?" Lois questioned shocked. The boy nodded his head before taking a bite of the apple. "Stay here okay?"

"Clark we can not just allow him to stay here? He'll starve to death!" Lois said desperately.

"We can't bring him back with us Lois. I don't think Zod would take kindly to finding you've adopted a child in his absence." Clark said honestly.

"Well there has to be something we can do." Lois sighed looking back at the young boy who was now beginning to eat the second apple. "He can't be more than five years old!"

Clark looked down at Lois he couldn't believe how pure her heart was. It was the second time he had seen Lois try and help a young child in need. People like Lois were what was missing in the Kingdom of Krypton. Clark sighed and thought of a possible solution. Soon an idea came to him. "I know what we can do. I have a place to take him."

"Where?" Lois questioned.

"I can not tell you now, I shall a later time." Clark looked down at her hoping she would understand. Lois looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Can I trust you Clark?"

"With your life Lois." Clark spoke heartwarmingly. Lois was taken aback by the tone in his voice. Her afternoon with him had made her question why he was so feared among court. She nodded and turned back to the boy.

"What's your name?" Lois questioned kneeling down to the boy.

"Christopher."

"Well Christopher, what if I told you that I could give you a home?" Lois questioned she saw the boys eyes light up. "My friend will take you to it."

The boy quickly scrambled to his feet in fear. "No, I can't go with him, that's the lion."

"Hey hey." Lois said soothingly wrapping her arms around him. "Do you trust me?"

She felt the boy nod against her shoulder as he held on to her tightly. "I promise you, you can trust this man, he will take good care of you and bring you to your new home. I promise I will come check on you okay?"

"Who are you?" The boy asked her.

"I'm Lois, I'm your friend." Lois smiled pulling back from the boy. "I wouldn't be able to life with myself knowing you were not cared for. And I promise you will be."

Lois picked the boy up, resting him on her hip. She brought him over to Clark who nodded reassuringly. Lois lifted Christopher up into Clark's arms, Clark sat Chris in front of him so the boy would not fall off.

"Go back to the palace. I will return when I have dropped him off."

Lois nodded up at Clark. "I trust you."

Clark pulled the reigns of the horse and soon disappeared from sight. As he ran off he thought about the last time someone put trust in that actually mattered to him. It had been years, until her. The feelings he was beginning to feel for Lois were both foreign and worrisome. He needed to keep them at bay.

**Chapter 5! So what did you all think? I liked this chapter a lot. So what do you all think is up with that room Lois discovered? Did you like Clark's apology and little picnic to offer peace? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Ideas? Questions for me? Let me know in the reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Lois rode back through the palace walls, the men and woman bowing to her as she rode in, Clark's cloak billowing behind her. Lois rode the horse back into the stables, the young stable boy fumbling over himself to assist her. "I'm so sorry I was not here earlier to help you my lady. I hope you can forgive me."

He offered her a wooden step to make her dismount easier for her shorter frame. "It's okay." Lois chuckled. "This horse was already saddled when I entered the stables."

"Can I help you with anything else my lady?" The young boy asked.

"No I'm fine, it was thrilling to be out riding again. I'm sure you'll see me frequently. What's your name?" Lois asked.

"Jeffery."

"Jeffery, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lois smiled at the boy who bowed before her.

"The pleasure is mine madam." He smiled boyishly.

Lois began to walk towards the palace but was cut off by Chloe, who looked at Lois curiously. "I have it on good authority that you rode out of the palace today with the Lion."

"Is this news from one of your spies?" Lois questioned lightly. For a fleeting moment she had forgotten about the spies around court, her time with Clark made her forget about everything, her duty, her future, even Zod. His ability to make her forget frightened her.

"Is it true?" Chloe questioned keeping up with the pace Lois had set.

"It is, but it's true because the King has entrusted the Lion to keep a watchful eye over me while he is away." Lois made a conscious effort to call Clark by his feared name. She then added a hint of annoyance to her tone. "And he has been nothing but an annoyance ever since."

"Hm." Chloe sounded thoughtfully which made Lois stop walking and turn towards the woman.

"What?" Lois questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I'm just thinking why the King would assign the Lion to watch over you in his absence. As far as I'm aware the two of them aren't particularly fond of one another." Chloe informed Lois. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Lois questioned.

"Well, it's no secret that the King does not like the Lion because the Lion is far superior than he is. The Lion can swing a sword better, command an army better, and has a moral center, something the King lacks." Chloe explained. "Perhaps the King made Clark look after you to throw it in his face that he will never have something as precious as you."

Lois scoffed before acknowledging one part of the statement, "A moral center? I'm assuming that explains why he killed a man without provocation in front of me?"

"He did what?" Chloe questioned her eyes widening.

"One of my first days at court I went into the town outside the palace walls to see the people of Krypton, how they lived. A man stepped in front of me and made a somewhat inappropriate comment about the gown that was a gift from the King. And then I saw a man beating a woman in front of everyone, I went to intervene and the man struck me. The Lion beheaded the man without second thought for disrespecting me." Lois relived the event as the words flowed from her mouth.

Chloe remained silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Oh Lois, that's how it's always been in Krypton. If any man, royal or not royal, sees someone disrespect the Queen it is punishable by death. Your honor is never to be compromised."

"While I appreciate the desire to keep my honor in tact there are more civilized ways to do so." Lois shook her head before continuing to walk into the palace disappearing down the hallway leaving Chloe alone once more.

Lois made her way to her chambers giving a quick look to the library as she passed it, she needed to go back when no one would suspect anyone to be up. She needed to satisfy her curiosity about the hidden room. Shortly after Lois appeared in her chambers smiling as Mary and Catherine greeted her. "Where did you disappear to my lady?"

"I went for a ride in the country side. I used to ride all the time back in Metropolis." Lois smiled her eyes falling to a letter in Mary's hand, the second letter she had seen that day. "Another letter?"

"Oh, yes." Mary spoke handing the letter to Lois. "I believe the seal is one of Metropolis."

Lois took the note and looked at the seal and the handwriting, she would recognize it anywhere it was her fathers. "It's from my father." Lois announced breaking the seal and opening the letter.

_Lois,_

_What is going on? You have been in Krypton three days and I have heard no news of a wedding between you and the King Zod. Can you do nothing right my little idiot? I am riding to Krypton at first light tomorrow after my affairs are in order. I should have known I'd have to come with you for any of this to go right._

_Samuel Lane_

Lois frowned and allowed the paper to fall to her side. Her ladies immediately came to her side. "Is everything okay my lady?"

"Yes." Lois said trying to put on a strong front. "My father is just concerned that he has not heard news of my wedding. He must not be aware that the King had urgent matters to attend to in the north. He is riding in tomorrow to make sure everything is okay."

Catherine smiled softly. "That is nice that he cares for you my lady." Lois sighed, if she only knew. "I haven't seen my father in so long I don't even remember what he looked like."

"Perhaps you are better off Catherine." Lois smiled softly. "Perhaps your life here is better than anyone could have provided for you." She paused. "Speaking of life, Mary told me some startling news this morning. She told me you do not know how to read?"

Lois made sure her voice was in a warm tone, not condescending in any way. Catherine shook her head. "No my lady. I tried to teach myself years ago but failed."

"I would like to help you learn Catherine, and you as well Mary. You two are my ladies now and I intend to give you everything in my power to give. No woman should not know how to read." Lois smiled softly. "That is if you want my help."

"I'd like that more than anything my lady." Catherine said gratefully.

"Shall we start now?" Lois looked between the two of them. "I have no plans for the rest of my day."

"Please my lady." Mary smiled taking a seat next to Catherine. Lois smiled happily at the two women who were so eager to learn.

"Okay then, we'll start small." Lois smiled as she grabbed a small book from her bedside table.

Lois wasn't sure exactly how long the lesson went on for, but when they finally pulled themselves away from the book it was twilight. The girls had done extremely well, surprising even themselves. Lois had closed the book as the two younger women talked eagerly amongst themselves, she looked up to see Clark peeking out from behind her chamber door. She smiled before turning to her ladies. "I need to stretch my legs, we were so engrossed today I lost track of time. Shall we continue tomorrow?"

"That would be great your Majesty." The two girls curtseyed to Lois.

"You two are dismissed for the rest of the night, get some rest." Lois smiled at the two of them before they disappeared from her sight. She turned to Clark before asking. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." Clark said simply before nodding his head silently asking her to walk with him. Lois crossed the threshold and walked beside him. "You are teaching them to read?"

"Yes, ones skills are very limited and the other nonexistent. No one should be unable to read, everyone should have the chance at an education. Is it common in Krypton?" Lois asked him.

"Illiteracy?" Clark questioned. Lois nodded and he spoke the truth. "I'm afraid so. Most common men and women can not read and are not educated aside from what their everyday lives teach them."

Clark saw the sorrow and disappointment flash across Lois' face. He chuckled softly. "What?" Lois questioned him.

"I've never seen anyone care about the common man or woman more than you. Where does it come from?" Clark asked her as they continued walking down the candlelit hallway.

"I… I don't know. Perhaps it's because I was given the opportunity to have an education and because of it I became a well respected woman of my home country. I believe everyone should be able to decide their own destiny, not just accept the one laid out before them, and how can one do that without an education?" Lois asked.

"So you do not believe in fate?" Clark looked down at her.

"I believe in making your own fate." She smiled proudly as she found herself at a large staircase, she and Clark begun their ascent. "I thought that perhaps becoming queen would allow me to make a difference in the world. But I have doubts that Zod would allow me to change what he has created himself."

"I think a beautiful woman is able to change the mind of any man." Clark spoke without thinking. Lois stopped walking and looked up at Clark who towered over her naturally but with stairs to give him even more height it was overwhelming.

"A beautiful woman? Is that what I am?" Lois asked him sincerely.

"I… well… I think you already know the answer to that Lois." Clark stumbled before continuing to walk up the stairs.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm sure you are curious about the boy and our conversation should be away from curious ears, and besides I want to show you a true Kryptonian sunset." Clark spoke.

Lois' heart began to pound harder in her chest, she could feel the blood rushing in her veins. How could she be reacting like this when she had only known this man for a few days, and only started accepting him earlier that day? She saw a door appear before them, "I've seen sunsets before Clark."

Clark smiled confidently before pushing the door open, "Not like this."

Lois walked through the door and saw they were in the highest tower of the palace, high above everything, the people below looked like ants they were so tiny. Lois walked toward the stone wall in awe. Clark was right, she had never seen a sunset like it before. The sky was a vast mixture of colors, peaches kissed the horizon and a beautiful light green laid above it before giving way to purples, pinks and blues, the stars glittering above them.

"I've heard Krypton is the only place in the world with sunsets like this." Clark said from behind her.

"They certainly do not exist in Metropolis." Lois spoke, her mouth still slightly agape. It was the most beautiful thing Lois had ever seen. She quickly shook her head before turning back to Clark. "So tell me where did you take Christopher?"

"To my mothers house." Clark said approaching Lois at the wall. "She's quite lonely in the country by herself. He will be safe there, she has plenty of money to feed and clothe him, she'll also raise him as her own child."

"Where is your father?" Lois questioned turning towards Clark.

"My father was murdered many years ago." Clark said sadly looking down. Lois placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm so sorry Clark." She said sincerely.

"He was a good man. He made me into a man worthy of respect, a man to be proud of, until I was brought to the palace against my will and corrupted." Clark explained.

"You were brought here against your will?" Lois asked him. She watched as he nodded his head.

"Yes. I was taken from my home to serve the King Zod, who was only a few years older than I was. The two of us don't always see eye to eye, he likes to torment me for whatever reason. I've never taken vows to protect him and his kingdom."

"So you're not a knight? But why did he order you to watch after me in his absence?" Lois thought out loud.

"Probably just one more thing to show me that he is superior to me." Clark shook his head.

"I don't think that." Lois spoke softly.

Clark chuckled, "Do not take this the wrong way Lois but you do not know anything about the relationship I share with the King."

"No," Lois corrected him taking his rough slightly dirty hand in her own small clean one, "I mean I do not think he is superior to you."

A silence fell over the two of them. Lois was the first to break it. "Why are you so feared among the people of Krypton Clark?"

Clark shook his head, "When in a harsh environment one must do what they need to in order to survive. When I first came here, although I was trained in battle beyond my years I was still picked on because I was not of royal blood like the other boys were. I was tired of being picked on and I fought back, brutally. Now I live quite a lonely life in the court, feared among all, except you."

"I must admit when I first saw you I was scared. People told me not to look at you, they called you the Lion, then I saw your anger in the market. But today I feel as if I have seen the real you, the man behind the armor." Lois spoke looking up at him. "In the market that day you made me tremble in fear, and now I fear I tremble for another reason."

Clark turned to look at her with fire in his eyes. He took a step towards her, their bodies almost flush against one another. She could feel his breath upon her cheek. "This is wrong. I shouldn't have these feelings for you and yet they will not go away. Tell me to leave Lois. Tell me to leave and I will turn away, leaving you to watch the sunset alone."

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Lois said softly looking up at him with honest eyes. As if they were being magically pulled towards one another they met each other half way, their lips meeting in a delicate kiss. Lois felt the tingle from her head to her toes, she couldn't help but smile and place a hand against his muscular chest to keep herself from falling back. Clark's arm wrapped around her small waist pulling her up on the tips of her toes. When they pulled away from one another they each held a smile on their lips. Lois placed a gentle hand on Clark's cheek. "This may be wrong, but it's the only thing I could imagine wanting."

Clark leaned down and captured her lips again, the Kryptonian sunset a beautiful backdrop to their innocent, yet very dangerous kiss.

Later that night Lois had woken from sleep. She could hear the soft snoring of her ladies in the adjoining room. As quietly as possible Lois pushed the covers of her body, touching her feet to the warm floor. She prayed she could make her way to the library and not awake or see anyone. Lois made quick use to the door shutting it quietly before softly rushing down the hallway in the direction of the library. Luckily she had reached the room without any interruptions or run ins with anyone. To not rouse suspicions Lois kept the door open before carefully walking over toward The Teachings and Wisdom of Rao, and pulling the book back waiting for the wall to pop open.

And this time there were no interruptions, she pulled the secret door open, and entered the room.

**Well what did you all think? I think I'll just let the chapter speak for itself=] Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Ideas? Concerns? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off I want to say how thankful I am for all the reviews this story has gotten. You guys have no idea how much encouragement/inspiration I get from all your reviews. I hope you keep enjoying this story so you can continue to review!**

**Chapter 7**

The room was completely covered in darkness as Lois stepped over the threshold. She reached back into the library and grabbed a small candelabra filled with burning candles, with a deep breath she walked back into the room. The candlelight illuminated the room somewhat. Lois' eyes quickly adjusted and she could tell that the room she was in was large, and had shelves similar to those in the library itself. She saw a table in the center of the room and quickly made her way over to it, settling the candelabra down Lois looked at the items scattered across the table. One book was already open it looked like a journal, Lois narrowed her eyes to bring the words on the page into focus.

_The House of El ruled Krypton for over 1,000 years. Their influence allowed Krypton to enter a time of peace and prosperity. Their rule saw the inventions of the hour glass, the sun dial, the modern calendar, the mechanical clock, the printing press, the spinning wheel, the numbering system, stirrups, bit, bridle, and saddle._

"Wow," Lois thought.

_Only three wars were declared by Krypton while under the rule of the House of El's heirs. All oft them were won. While Krypton has always been known for their scientific inventions they were highly skilled in the art of war, using strategy to defeat their enemies._

_The last King of the House of El, Jor-El and his Queen Lara had one infant son named Kal-El. When Lara was pregnant with the heir to the thron…_

That was it, that was where the journal ended, as if whoever had been writing it had been pulled away rather abruptly from it, there was black ink scattered on the page. Lois scrunched her mouth up before reaching for a large piece of paper pulling it towards her. Lois' eyes widened at what she laid eyes on. It was a portrait of a man, a man who looked exactly like Clark. Lois touched the face of the portrait as if she was looking in the face of the man she had kissed in the tower earlier that night.

Lois was quickly pulled out of her reverie when she heard heavy footsteps approaching the library. She quickly scattered placing everything back in its rightful position, grabbing the candelabra and exiting the room carefully closing the door behind her. She heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. Lois mindlessly reached for a book and sat down in the chair in the corner of the library opening it to a random page. She looked up as the footsteps stopped, her eyes landing on a palace guard who bowed to her. "Forgive me my lady, I heard some rustling and just wanted to make sure everything was in order."

"Oh I'm sorry that was me. I couldn't sleep so I came here. I was reaching for a book on one of the higher shelves and brought about four down on top of me." Lois said lightly shaking her head as if it was a common occurrence.

"Are you okay my lady? You are not hurt?" The guard asked.

"No just clumsy." Lois smiled. "Thank you for checking on me."

"Yes my lady." The guard said before exiting the room but only to stand guard at the entrance of the library. Oh the downside of being a future Queen. Lois had hoped he would leave her in peace so she could return to the room and make sure her eyes were not fooling her. It was something she would need to continue to explore. Why would Clark be a spitting image of a man in a portrait in a hidden room?

Needless to say Lois did not sleep well that night, her mind was trying to put together pieces of a puzzle that was missing most of the small shapes. When she had woken up she quickly bathed and dressed for the arrival of her father. She was not looking forward to seeing the controlling man but she knew there was no way to stop him. Most of Lois' long auburn hair fell past her shoulders in soft curls, while part of it was pulled up and away from her face.

An unknown man holding a velvet box entered the room, Lois turned to Mary and whispered. "Who is this?"

"He is a servant to the King." Mary informed.

"Hello sir, can I help you?" Lois questioned with a smile.

"No madam, the King informed me to present these to you today." The squire spoke before opening the velvet box to reveal more jewels then Lois had ever seen in her life. Mary and Catherine gasped at the sight. "These are the royal jewels of Krypton, all the Queens in its history have worn them, and now the King presents them to you, his future Queen."

Lois took the box which was presented to her. "Thank you sir." She smiled watching as he left the room before turning to her ladies. "Well these couldn't have come at a better time."

Lois surveyed the box before pulling out a sparking ruby necklace and earrings to match. "I shall wear these today."

Her ladies made quick work to place the jewelry on Lois, the jewels standing out against the black fabric of the dress Lois had chosen. She intended for her father to be in awe at the sight of her, in the colors of her soon to be husband, and the royal jewels of Krypton.

Lois exited her chambers and made her way to the drawing room. She passed the guards by the entrance to the palace. "Samuel Lane is expected today. When he arrives I'll receive him in the drawing room."

"Yes my lady." The guards bowed in agreement. Lois and her ladies walked toward the drawing room which had a fine summer breeze flowing through it. Lois sat on a plush chair with a book which she had taken from the library and continued reading where she had left off. It didn't take long for her father to arrive, and when he did it was no secret.

"Lois! Lois!" He shouted at the entrance of the palace.

"Her Majesty will receive you in the drawing room sir." A guard spoke. Lois smiled at him relaying her words to her father, she knew it would anger him.

"Receive me? No she will come to me!" Sam shouted. "Lois!"

"If you would follow me sir I will take you to the drawing room." The guard said ignoring her fathers anger. Lois heard her father huff and his boots follow the guard. When they entered the room the guard spoke again, "My lady your father is here."

Lois looked up from her book acting as if she had not heard her father's roar when he first entered the palace. She put her book down and stood up standing tall, chin high. She smiled, "Hello father."

"Lois, what is going on? Why didn't you receive me?" Sam asked as the guard disappeared from the room.

"I told the guards to send you to the drawing room. I've been completely engrossed in this book and I didn't know when you would arrive, I thought it would be easier." Lois spoke calmly. She watched as his father's eyes scanned her appearance.

"Tell me Lois, why aren't you yet married?" Sam asked. "Yet the men call you Majesty."

"His Majesty the King had urgent political business to attend to in the north." Lois explained. "He got the news the morning after I had arrived. He'll be gone for a month, when he returns we shall be married."

The last fact made Lois' heart ache. She had been so wrapped up in her overwhelming feelings for Clark she had forgotten that she was supposed to marry another man.

"I don't believe you. Something seems suspicious about this. Why wouldn't the King marry you the day you arrived. Were you not agreeable Lois? Because I swear if you were anything but accommodating to the King I will take your life before you are called Queen. If King Zod wants you to lay with his entire army then you are to do so!" Sam shouted in Lois' face making her feel like a scared little girl.

"You dare raise your voice to the future Queen sir?" A menacing voice spoke from behind them. Lois gasped to see Clark enter the room, a scowl on his face and purpose in his step.

"She is my daughter, I'll talk to her how I damn well please." Sam spat at the unknown man.

"Your daughter is the future Queen of Krypton." Clark spoke lowly. Lois feared for her father, she had seen what happened the last time a man disrespected Lois in front of Clark, and apparently how he reacted was encouraged. "Do you the Kryptonian law protecting the Queen's honor?"

"No but I'm sure you will tell me." Sam spoke pompously.

"Insulting the Queen is an offence punishable by death. I have no problem wielding the blade to do so." Clark towered over the older man. "And no other man in Krypton will hesitate to do so."

Lois looked as more guards entered the room, their hands on their swords ready to draw. Lois quickly stepped forward speaking up. "Stand down. No violence is necessary. My father is just concerned, right father?"

Sam Lane nodded his head and Lois shot Clark a look for him to step back which he did begrudgingly. "I will be Queen father, things just seemed to not go according to plan, there is no need for you to worry, nor come back to the court until I am married and have given birth to my first child."

Clark's face fell at her words and the reality they brought upon him. Lois was not his, and she never would be his. The feelings he felt for her held no weight. In less than a months time she would be married to Zod, belonging to him and only him. Clark turned and abruptly exited the drawing room.

After the incident Sam Lane didn't stay in the palace for much longer. A few more words of warning to Lois and he left. Lois dismissed her ladies, wanting to be left alone. It didn't take her long before she realized she didn't want to be left completely alone. In the few days Lois had to explore the palace she had discovered the room that belonged to Clark, it was far removed from any other in the palace. Almost as if no one had wanted to be near him. She smiled when she entered the room to see him seated on his bed. He didn't move as she entered. "I didn't expect you to leave me."

"I had some things on my mind." Clark spoke still not meeting her eyes.

"How could you possibly allow your father to speak to you like that?" Clark said not addressing the subject she brought up

"Believe me what you saw was easy. He's said and done worse. If anything it taught me that I could be in the finest jewels and more powerful then him and he can still make me feel like a child." Lois answered casually.

"Has he hit you?" Clark questioned.

"It's what fathers do. Especially when they have a daughter that asks questions." Lois replied. Clark reached out and caressed her cheek delicately, as if she would break, finally meeting her eyes.

"You should not be beaten." Clark said sincerely. Lois smiled softly wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"I'm afraid I may have to get used to it once more. I hear the King isn't exactly the most gentle of lovers." Lois said softly, hurting both herself and Clark in the process.

"I won't allow it." Clark said in a defensive manner. He took his hand away from Lois' face before questioning. "Lois what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lois asked.

"This affair can not go on. You are to be married to the King, a fact which I have been reminded of more than I care to think about." Clark said bitterly.

"We can not give up hope Clark. A lot can happen in a month, perhaps the King will get hurt in the north." Lois spoke.

"What you say is treason." Clark warned.

"And you have not had similar thoughts?" Lois questioned him taking a step towards him. "The King has treated me as an object and luckily for me he has respected Metropolis' traditions or he would have made me lay with him the night I arrived. He has not been gentle nor caring in any way towards me. Last night with you, I have never felt more wanted or cared for. I would happily go to the gallows for my feelings for you. I can't explain it, but you and I… it just feels right."

Lois' words gave Clark a boost of confidence. She felt the same things he had been feeling. Whenever she was around him he felt this unexplainable pull towards her, a need to be around her, to protect her, to touch her. Clark quickly wrapped her in his embrace before taking her lips with his own.

With each kiss of his Lois was taken by surprise with how gentle he was with her. With Zod it was forceful and demanding, with Clark it was gentle, savory, as if he wanted to commit each kiss to memory. He made Lois weak in the knees with each kiss. She could have stayed like that with him forever. Lois pulled back softly looking up into his eyes.

"Clark what did your father look like?" she asked.

"He was tall, shorter than me however. Blue eyes, blond hair, muscular build. Why?" Clark questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"So he looked nothing like you?" Lois questioned.

"Not at all." Lois bit her bottom lip in confusion, how was she going to explain the portrait she had found? "Why Lois?"

"No reason." She smiled softly. "Just curious."

Clark smiled before he dipped his head down to meet her lips once more, forgetting all curiosity about why Lois would ask a question like that.

**So you got a little insight into the private room. What did you think? Do you have any theories? Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Suggestions? Ideas? Leave me some comments and let me know33**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

A week had passed since Lois entered Krypton. Her experiences were more than she could ever imagine. Since the King had left for the North he had sent three letters to her, one of which informing her he had planned a small tournament complete with jousting and sword fighting in her honor. The King had planned it before he was called away on political business but insisted it continue even in his absence. Lois had spent more time in the hidden room in the library trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, unfortunately there was not much more on the mysterious son of Jor-El and Lara. The documents Lois had found were more of a political nature than anything else. Lois did conclude that the man in the portrait who looked exactly like Clark was Jor-El, the last King of the House of El. She still knew something wasn't adding up, especially since Clark said his father looked nothing like him. It also didn't help that the only thing Lois found documenting a son was conceived by Jor-El and Lara was the unfinished journal Lois had come across.

As for she and Clark Lois could not keep her feelings for the man at bay, so much so that they had almost been caught stealing a kiss twice! Clark warned Lois that they would need to be more careful, unfortunately that meant to less private meetings which made Lois increasingly unhappy, when she could not be around Clark and talk openly with him it felt as if her heart was breaking.

The day of the tournament Lois had dressed in a deep royal purple gown with a simple matching necklace. Her ladies had worn gowns of a lighter shade and lead Lois to where the tournament was being held outside the palace. "What are the tournaments usually like?"

"Well usually they are for displays of blood rather than spectacle but because this tournament is in your honor there will be no blood shed. Today's tournament is a day for the knights and men of court to puff their chests and show their feathers to you to impress you." Catherine smiled dreamily at the thought of the knights.

"Oh." Lois said pleasantly surprised. "Well then, let them flaunt themselves."

Mary and Catherine giggled as they lead Lois into the tournament grounds. Lois laid eyes on all the knights walking around in their armor saddling up their horses. It was amazing, Lois had only read about tournaments in books.

"You sit up there my lady." Catherine pointed to a large extravagant balcony of sorts.

"And you two?" Lois questioned confused.

"We stay down here my lady." Mary replied. Lois shook her head, not willing to accept that answer.

"No no, you two shall sit up in the balcony with me." Lois smiled.

"I'd afraid we're not allowed to my lady. Only royalty is allowed in the balcony." Catherine shook her head.

"Well this is a tournament for me, and I say you two sit with me." Lois smiled before turning around and walking up the stairs to the balcony. It was vacant with the exception of Chloe, who was seated in a chair next to the King and Queen's much larger ones.

"Afternoon Chloe." Lois smiled at the blonde woman.

"Afternoon my lady." Chloe stood up, curtseying as Lois sat down in her chair.

After some time had passed the games began, the first events were the jousts. Lois watched as two knights rode their horses toward her in the balcony before introducing themselves, one gave her a rose, after the introductions the two rode off to their respective ends before the flag was dropped and they rushed toward each other, lances straight in front of them. Lois couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth as the lances shattered against their armor. She quickly laughed at her reaction, "I have never seen a tournament in person, is it obvious?"

"Quite my lady." Chloe chuckled before turning back to the joust.

The sun was far past its high point for the day when the final joust was taking place. The two knights rode toward Lois, introducing themselves once more. "Sir Ackmond, my lady." One knight in dull silver armor spoke revealing his face behind the small opening in his helmet. Lois smiled at the knight before turning toward the other.

"Sir Lancelot, my lady." He spoke, his voice gruff. He did not reveal his face as the other had.

"Lancelot? Like Lancelot and Guinevere?" Lois questioned him.

"Precisely my lady." The knight spoke before the both turned away to their opposite sides. The two rode to each other four times before Lancelot knocked the other knight off his horse. The winning knight trotted back over toward Lois proudly.

"Congratulations sir, you've won the jousting tournament." Lois congratulated. "Remove your helmet so that I may look upon my champion."

After a brief pause the knight lifted his back armored helmet off revealing his face. Lois' eyes widened while the crowd around them gasped. Lancelot was revealed to be Clark, who wore a cocky smile on his lips. "Clark Kent, I was not aware that you were a knight."

"I'm not my lady." Clark spoke playing along with the act. "But I knew that the other knights would not face me if they knew my true identity."

"Well you did well." Lois smiled softly at him.

"Thank you my lady." Clark bowed before riding off out of sight. While the setting before Lois was being changed to a ring for sword fighting Lois turned to Chloe.

"My second day at court, you said I could trust you. Is that still true?" Lois said her voice low.

"Yes my lady. I would never speak falsely to the future Queen." Chloe replied.

"Then I demand you forget our conversations as soon as they are completed and never speak of them to anyone, not even your husband. Can we agree?" Lois questioned.

"We can agree." Chloe said cautiously.

Lois leaned in, her voice still low. "What do you know of the House of El?"

Chloe looked shocked and slightly frightened. "I know well enough to not speak of them, especially around the King."

"Why not?"

"Before Zod and his father ruled Krypton it was ruled for a thousand years by the House of El, the King does not like to be compared." Chloe whispered.

"Why did the House of El rule end?" Lois questioned.

"The last King, Jor-El and his wife never conceived a son and were murdered at sea." Chloe spoke. "Beyond that I do not know much more."

"They didn't conceive an heir?" Lois questioned, that wasn't what she had read in the journal. She was more confused now then ever. "But…"

"Why the interest in the House of El Majesty?" Chloe questioned her.

"I was doing some reading on the history of Krypton and came across their dynasty." Lois answered, it wasn't exactly a lie, but if Chloe didn't know any more beyond what she told Lois she wanted to do a little more research on her own. "It just seemed so strange that a family could rule for a thousand years and then there is not so much as a word written about them."

"The King Zod has seen to that, as I said he does not like to be compared." Chloe answered as the trumpets sounded to signify the beginning of the sword fighting. Lois allowed that answer to be sufficient for now and continued to enjoy the display before her, clapping as each match was ended without bloodshed. Her eyes fell on Clark who was still dressed in full armor carefully watching on. She smiled at the man she had grown to care for so deeply over the past week. He really was a marvel to look at, he stood at least a head tall than every other man at court, he was broad and muscular, his jaw was squared and defined while his eyes were the bluest of blues with flecks of green. His hair which Lois had loved to run her fingers through was dark, almost black and slightly tousled at all times. One look at him and Lois knew she could not, and would not allow herself to not speak with him that day. She needed to.

Luckily for Lois, Clark had a similar idea. When the joust was over she was summoned to the stables where her white toned horse was saddled and ready for her. She knew where he wanted her to meet him, and with the help of his cloak she exited the palace without so much as a glance in her direction. Lois rode to the place where they had their picnic that first day. And there he was, waiting for her as the grass blew gently in the summer wind. "I think you read my mind." Lois smiled as she brought the horse to a stop.

"How so?" Clark looked up at her from the ground.

"When I looked at you today in the crowd I swore I would not go without speaking to you today." Lois smiled as she swung her leg over the saddle, Clark's hands on her hips to help her down easier.

"And why is that?" Clark questioned leaning in closer to Lois. She smiled before slipping away from him.

"Watching the men today jousting and thrusting at each other with their swords. And watching you on that horse winning the jousting tournament…"

"Yeah…" Clark urged her on. Lois turned to him with a smile.

"I don't know, it was so… exciting." Lois looked up at him. "And I took one look at you in the crowd and I just…"

"Just what?" Clark asked pulling her flush against his body, he felt her shake in anticipation.

"I want you to show me." Lois spoke softly.

"Show you what?" Clark asked, his voice by now had grown husky.

"How to fight." Lois smiled pulling away from him grabbing a fallen tree branch holding it out in front of her. Clark was startled to say the least.

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" Clark questioned once he finally got out of his haze.

"Yes, well maybe not everything, but come on play with me." Lois said innocently before she picked up another branch and tossed it at him.

"I can certainly think of different ways to play with you." Clark smiled devilishly as he caught the branch.

"Don't get fresh now." Lois warned him playfully. "Who better to teach me how to fight then the fiercest most frightened man in Krypton."

Lois quickly lunged for Clark but he stepped aside as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Hey!" Lois whined.

"Rule one of fighting, always wait for your opponent to make the first move." Clark explained.

"But you're not going to make the first move if that's your own rule!" Lois said, and in the blink of an eye Clark had her by her hand and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Oh I wouldn't?" He questioned kissing her lips playfully, once he felt Lois was giving in to her desires he pulled away, smiling as she whined in dismay. "Rule number two, always anticipate their next move."

Lois narrowed her eyes seeing that his back was turned to her, she rushed towards him trying not to make a sound. She intended to jump on his back but at the last second Clark turned, caught her and easily pushed her up against the tree trunk. Lois legs scandalously wrapped around his waist. He smiled up at her. "You're too easy."

"You're no fun." Lois whined pouting slightly.

"I think I can make you disagree with that." He smiled before leaning up and capturing her soft pouting bottom lip between his lips in a passionate kiss. In seconds Lois was responding to the kiss, she had gone without his touch for far too long. A small hand gently caressed his cheek as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently invading her willing mouth. Lois massaged his tongue with her own, loving the taste of him which she had grown to know so well.

Without thought, purely because of instinct Lois began to gently rock her hips against his own. A moan escaping her lips at the contact. Clark smiled against her lips feeling his own arousal build and harden beneath his trousers. Lois rocked her hips again and gasped at the feeling of his desire, she pulled back startled. "Clark is… is that normal?"

Clark chuckled before setting Lois down. He smiled at her innocence gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Perfectly normal."

"Oh…" Lois trailed off. "I'm sorry, I've ruined the moment."

Clark gently cupped her face in his hands. "No, you saved the moment. Lois you know we can not be intimate with each other. It could possibly mean the end of both our lives."

"Clark you know I would happily hang or burn if it was because I got to be with you." Lois said passionately. Clark leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"And I would die before I saw you harmed. I can not give into my passions Lois." Clark said honestly his eyes locking with her own.

"What if I wanted you to?" She questioned him.

"I… I couldn't. I would never do that to you." Clark turned from her. Lois quickly reached for his upper arm, wrapping her own arm around it.

"And what if I demanded that you do, as your Queen? I'm not saying right this moment. But Clark, I want my virginity to belong to you." Lois spoke soothingly gently rubbing his back with her free hand. "And I also want you to take me to your mothers so that I can check on Christopher."

One look at her and Clark knew there was no point auguring with her. He begrudgingly nodded. "I'll take you tomorrow, if you are not already occupied."

Lois smiled up at him. "I am not."

Moments later a loud clap of thunder was heard and instantly the skies opened up, heavy rain failing down upon them. Lois' eyes widened as she let out a laugh and began rushing over to her horse which thankfully hadn't startled at the sound. Just as she reached the horse Clark spun her around pulling her to him and kissing her fiercely. It left Lois completely breathless, it felt as if he needed her kiss, it made Lois smile. Clark lifted Lois up into the saddle and went to mount his own horse. Lois pulled the hood of his cloak over her head, the scent of him surrounding her. She watched as Clark quickly began to head back toward the palace. Lois smiled, and her heart beat increased, she let out a smile before speaking in quiet realization. "I love him."

**So what did you all think? I hope there is still a slight air of mystery around Clark's history ;) I also wanted to amp up Lois & Clark's relationship but emotionally and physically in this chapter. Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Concerns? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Lois awoke the next day happily, today she would be going on an adventure. Not only that but she would be meeting Clark's mother, the woman who raised the man who had captured her heart utterly and completely. Lois had told her ladies that she wanted to take a private horseback ride in the country and get some much needed fresh air and that she would be accompanied by a man King Zod had found worthy. Lois was dressed in a black and cream colored gown which was modest but perfect for riding. Her ladies pinned a small black lace veil in her hair which covered half of Lois' face.

Just as she was preparing to walk to the stables a messenger entered the room. He quickly bowed before her, out of breath. "A letter from his Majesty my lady."

Lois smiled and took the letter from the young boy. "Are you the messenger of the King?" The boy needed and Lois smiled walking over to the drawer of her bedside table. "I would have you give this to the King. He has been generous enough to write me letters but I seem to miss you every time you appear in court."

"Yes my lady. I will ride north immediately." The messenger bowed.

"Thank you." Lois smiled before she took a moment to sit on her bed. Taking a deep, calming breath Lois opened the letter.

_My jewel,_

_Things seem to be looking up here in the north, we have been able to get the Northerners to see the error of their ways. It's truly amazing seeing how people's views change when you begin to murder their wives and children. Unfortunately there are still many things that need to be done and I'm afraid the time which I will return will be no sooner than the month we originally thought._

_I've received word that I can no longer keep it a secret that I've had Clark Kent keep an eye on you while I've been gone. I figured he would stay in the background and out of sight but I was told a man in the market acted out against you and Clark carried out the proper punishment. Why were you in the market my dove? I know I gave you leave to explore the country but I would have you stay out of the market, I do not trust those men with you, even with Clark keeping an eye on you._

_I trust he is treating you with the respect you deserve? The man is a beast and is known for his brute nature which is why I ordered him to keep an eye on you. If anyone made one wrong step against you he would take care of them, which is what I want to be done. If he isn't respecting you or you do not like him send word to me and he shall be punished accordingly._

_I am still counting down the days until I return to you. Doing ones duty can be quite unpleasant, but at least with the amount of bloodshed we've spilled this has been a real pleasure._

_Your King,_

_Zod_

Lois' stomach turned at the thought of Zod and his men murdering innocent women and children, that was no way to make peace with men that don't agree with your ways of ruling, it only created resentment. Lois shook her head before placing the letter in a small pocket that was sewed into her gown. Lois said goodbye to her ladies as she pulled on her leather riding gloves. The guards greeted her as she walked through the hallways until she was outside at the stables. Clark was not there, she knew he was waiting for her at their meeting spot.

The stable boy smiled and greeted Lois. "Good morning my lady. I saddled your horse as you asked."

"Thank you very much sir." Lois smiled at him as he took the small stool out to give Lois the height to easily mount her horse.

"I'll await your return my lady." The young boy looked up at her. Lois smiled as she situated the reins in her hand.

"Do not waste your day waiting for me. Go out and have fun," Lois paused, "Do something daring."

"Is that an order my lady?" The young boy questioned.

"Yes, it is an order. Enjoy your day." Lois smiled before pulling the reigns to turn her horse in the direction of the entrance of the stables. In no time Lois was past the palace gates and enjoying her summer ride through the rolling hills of Krypton. One thing Lois loved about Krypton was how colorful it was, things seemed to be brighter, richer and far more royal in color there then in Metropolis. It was a beautiful thing to behold each day. She could not help the smile that graced her face when Clark finally came into view on the back of his horse.

"Good morning Lois." Clark smiled as she approached him.

"Good morning Clark." Lois said happily as she brought her horse to a stop. "I am ready for our adventure."

Clark chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Well then, let's not delay." Clark turned his horse towards the west and slowly took off as Lois followed suit riding up next to him before the two of them worked their horses into a gallop. The rode through some of the densest forests in Krypton, filled with green trees, blooming flowers, and singing birds. Unfortunately the speed which they rode at did not allow Lois to take it all in. When Lois laid her eyes on a small stream ahead she slowed her horse down to a walk. Clark turned back to look at her concerned.

"You may be able to run through the stream with your horse but I will not meet your mother for the first time soaking wet and looking horrible." Lois defended herself.

"I'm sure she would not mind Lois. And besides it would be impossible for you to look horrible." Clark smiled charmingly as he and his horse walked through the shallow stream, Lois followed suit. Lois quickly brought her horse back up to a gallop shocking Clark.

"Well come on!" Lois challenged him while laughing. Clark quickly caught up to her riding alongside her. After what felt like ages Lois saw a large home ahead of them on the horizon. "Is that it Clark?"

Clark turned to her, smiled, and quickly rode forward. Lois loved how he challenged her constantly in such a playful way. They pulled up to the stone home and Clark brought his horse to a walk before dismounting and walking over to Lois who had done the same. Lois swung her leg over the saddle before placing her hand on Clark's broad shoulders as he eased her off the horse. Clark grinned before leaning down to kiss Lois' lips chastely. "What was that for?" Lois asked as she pulled away.

"I feel as though I can not be near you and not kiss you. Perhaps I need it more than breath." Clark spoke poetically.

"Oh so you're a poet now Clark Kent?" Lois teased caressing his chest softly.

"Perhaps you make me one." Clark teased pushing a soft curl behind Lois' ear. "Let me put the horses away quickly and we'll go inside."

Once Clark put the horses away in the stables he placed a hand on the small of Lois' back and lead her into the entrance of his childhood home. Lois looked around as they entered, it had a much more welcoming and warm feeling about it then any other home she had been in. Her home in Metropolis was not a real family home to say the least, not with her father's iron fist way of ruling. And the palace in Krypton did not feel like a home to her, she felt like a guest.

"Mother?" Clark called as they walked the hallways. Lois' eyes were drawn to a slightly older woman, with gorgeous red hair in a cream colored gown, a simply pearl necklace hanging around her neck, as she entered the hallway.

"Clark!" The woman smiled as she quickly made her way over to her son wrapping her arms around him tightly. She was of very small frame, it was almost as if she could be completely hidden by Clark's massive body. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

Clark smiled softly before looking over to Lois. "Mother, this is Lois, the woman I told you about."

"Of course." Martha said stepping back from Clark curtseying to Lois. "Your Majesty."

"Please, no formalities are needed, this is your home." Lois smiled softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kent."

Clark smiled at Lois, a gesture which did not go unnoticed by Martha. "I guess you two are here to see Christopher?"

"Lois would not let me go another day without taking her to see him." Clark shook his head.

"Oh stop!" Lois chuckled, "I only brought up the subject yesterday."

"I'll go and get him." Martha smiled sensing the charge between the two. "I believe he's out in the back."

Lois turned to Clark, her eyes narrowed. "You are such an exaggerator!"

Clark leaned forward and kissed her forehead tenderly. It was so refreshing for him to be able to be so affectionate with her without having to worry about being caught by anyone. If Clark could he would lock her away in a room in his mothers house and stay with her until the end of time.

Lois pulled away and smiled before reaching into her pocket pulling out the letter she had received earlier that day. "I received a letter from the King today, his words about you were less than true."

Clark opened the letter reading the words carefully. "Beastly and a brute?"

"I would never use those words to describe you." Lois smiled cupping his cheek. "They couldn't be more incorrect."

"And how would you say I have treated you?" Clark questioned her.

"Hmm…" Lois thought for a moment. "I would say that you have taken very good care of me. That being in your presence has been nothing less than pleasurable. And just maybe that I would have you as my own personal body guard to keep a _close_ eye on me at all times."

Lois lifted herself onto the tips of her toes and took Clark's lips in a simple yet seductive kiss. Clark pulled away his eyes fluttering open, "I hope you won't say that to the King, I may never see you again."

Lois smiled kissing his lips quickly before she heard the sound of small feet approaching them. "You came back!" She heard the young boys voice. Lois turned around seeing him round the corner before rushing toward her.

"Of course I did." Lois chuckled bending down smiling as he jumped in her arms. "Why wouldn't I come back?"

"No one ever comes back for me." The young boy said softly, his lips pouting.

"Well I always will." Lois smiled gently running her fingers through his dark locks. She looked up at Clark who was gazing down at her with love in his eyes. The young boy wrapped his arms around Lois, nuzzling into her embrace. Martha smiled as she approached them. Lois looked up at the older woman. "Thank you so much for taking him in. I know you didn't have to and it's not proper of me to have asked Clark to ask you."

"It's okay my lady. It's quite nice to have someone else here with me." Martha smiled warmly looking at Clark with longing in her eyes. "It's been quite lonely since Clark left me."

Without warning Christopher pulled away from Lois before reaching up for Clark's hand pulling him in the direction that he came from earlier. "I want to show you something!" Christopher said enthusiastically.

Lois smiled and shook her head, it was amazing how things had changed, when they first came across the boy in the field he was absolutely petrified of Clark and now he was practically forcing himself in Clark's company. Clark looked back and shot Lois a started look, Lois simply smiled as she was left alone with Martha.

"My son cares about you a lot." Martha said looking down at her hands which were fumbling with themselves.

"And I care about your son Martha." Lois said passionately.

"Clark has always been so guarded, especially since he was taken from us when he was a boy. I've never seen him let someone in like he has you, nor have I seen him so unguarded and carefree. It's nice to see." Martha said with love in her tone. "But I'm sure you can see why I'm concerned."

"You don't want to see your son get hurt." Lois nodded knowing how Martha was thinking. "I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt him. I know our situation isn't ideal but I… I love your son Martha. And I know what my heart is feeling is dangerous but I plan on protecting it and your sons, if he gives me his own, with my life if need be."

Martha smiled at the young woman. "I always knew a strong passionate woman would be the one to capture my sons heart."

_My son_ Lois said in her head. She took a deep breath and turned to Martha hoping to get some answers before Clark came back. "Martha could I ask you some questions? They may be personal but I must know the truth."

Martha looked at Lois curiously before nodding her head.

"What do you know about House of El?" Lois questioned. She watched the emotions run through the older woman's face: shock, confusion, astonishment, fear. "It's okay, please Martha."

"What do you want to know?" Martha asked.

"I stumbled upon a hidden room at the palace, inside are journals, portraits and hundreds of books. A lot of them are about the House of El. There is one journal in particular that talks about Jor-El and Lara, the last King and Queen of the House of El. It says that Lara was pregnant and gave birth to a son they named Kal-El. But unfortunately that is the where the journal ends. There is a portrait of the King Jor-El and he looks exactly like Clark. It can't just be a coincidence." Lois explained all she knew.

Martha looked at the woman amazed she silently shook her head answering Lois' question. "And I asked Clark about his father, Clark said he looks nothing like him, and I mean no offence but you do not look like Clark either. Ms. Kent, is Clark your biological son?"

Tears fell down Martha's cheeks and Lois' heart ached for the woman, she could imagine it wasn't an easy thing to admit or relive. Martha shook her head before whispering, "He's not."

Lois' heart soared at the revelation. "Could you tell me about how you and your husband came to take him in?"

Martha took a moment before speaking, "As you can see our home is far removed from everything, not much is around us. One day my husband came across a fallen rider while he was out on horseback. The man turned out to be King Jor-El. My husband and I helped him and brought him back to health. The King was grateful and my husband told him if there was anything he ever needed we would be happy to help. Two years later the Queen was pregnant, but because she had miscarried four times before there was no announcement made and hardly anyone knew. One night the King arrived here with the Queen who was in labor. The King told us he sensed there were traitors among those they trusted at court, he wanted his wife to give birth in a safe environment and to take their child in until they deemed it was safe back at the palace."

"And they never returned." Lois put the pieces together. Martha shook her head.

"From what I understand a rebellion happened at the court, the King and Queen were both assassinated, and because there was no heir the people knew about the present King's father took the throne, before he was assassinated mysteriously some years later." Martha said sadly before she began crying. "When they came and took Clark away all those years ago and brought him to the court I never thought I would see him again. I don't know why Zod has kept him alive, he knows that Clark is the true heir to the throne."

Lois hugged the woman. "Perhaps the King wants to keep Clark close so he can always keep a watchful eye on him. If he keeps Clark under his thumb he can keep Clark from knowing his true heritage. So Clark knows nothing of his birth parents? Or what is rightfully his?"

Martha shook her head, "We never told him, we thought it would be safer for him."

Lois smiled at the protecting mother. "Ms Kent, I swear here and now I will do everything I can to try and right this wrong. The King is gone from court for a month's time, I'll find a way to fix this!"

Martha placed her hands on Lois' shoulders. "Be careful Lois. I don't know if my son would be able to go on without you."

"I will Martha, I swear on my heart." Lois said passionately before she heard Clark and Christopher approach. She turned, her eyes widening as she saw they were both covered in mud.

"Christopher wanted to show me the mud pool." Clark said completely unenthused causing Lois to laugh. Martha wiped her eyes before walking up to Christopher.

"Look at you, you're a mess." She said smiling. "Come with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

When Martha and Christopher disappeared Lois smiled up at Clark, looking at him as if for the first time. "And maybe we should get you cleaned up." Lois said seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" Clark asked intrigued.

"Is there a lake nearby?" Lois questioned him playfully. Clark broke out into a grin. Lois vowed that she would tell Clark everything when they got back to the palace, she would show him the room she had found, but right now she just wanted to enjoy him and the time they had.

Zod leaned back in the pillows with a smile on his face. His hands groped and pulled at the naked woman on top of him, sounds of pleasure and grunts escaping off their lips. The woman rocked her hips before Zod grunted in pleasure and felt his release overcome him before pushing the woman away from him. She pouted from not having reached her own peak.

"Majesty." The messenger entered his room averting his eyes from the naked woman.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me in my chambers?" Zod shouted.

"Forgive me sir. I have a letter from the lady of Metropolis." The messenger said slightly frightened. Zod sat up, now intrigued.

"Oh?" Zod smiled softly holding his hand out, "Give it here."

The messenger dropped the letter in Zod's hands before bowing and leaving the room. Zod went to opening the letter but paused scowling at the woman still in his room. "You can leave too." The woman pouted before leaving the room in shame. Zod smiled and opened the letter.

_My King,_

_Thank you for your letters. Unfortunately every time I received them the messenger had already gone before I could write a reply to you. I wrote this before he arrived. I am enjoying Krypton immensely, it is such a beautiful country. I have never seen such colors nor immaculate sunsets, they take my breath away and I make sure to watch them every night._

_Everyone here has been so kind and gracious to me. I feel comfortable around them. Thank you for the seamstress' you have taken on, I have certainly taken advantage of them and I hope you are pleased by the gowns I have designed._

_The tournament you had set up for me was wonderful. It was a spectacle unlike any other I had seen, everyone was so polite and cordial toward one another. I hope they are a common occurrence in Krypton as I would love to see another!_

_And I thank you for the man you have ordered to watch over me. He has followed every order, been nothing but respectful and kept me safe. I think perhaps he can not wait til you return so he can stop accompanying me on my many rides in the country. I hope to ride with you when you return._

_I do not want to keep you too long, as I am sure you are very busy in the North. I do hope you return home safe._

_Your Jewel,_

_Lois_

Zod finished the letter before smiling, crumbling it up and tossing it to the side of the room. He raised his voice calling, "Who's next?" At his call another naked woman entered the room quickly walking over towards Zod in the bed ready for whatever he commanded.

**Okay so a big bomb was dropped in this chapter! What do you think? Also some of you may be thinking WTF at Lois' letter to Zod but you have to remember she's playing him so she's saying all the things he would want to hear. Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Concerns? Suggestions? Ideas? Leave me some comments because I am dying to know what you guys think of this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Clark quickly stopped in his old room where he kept some spare clothes and grabbed a clean outfit before grabbing Lois' hand and leading her out to the lake not too far from the Kent home. Lois laughed as she tried to keep up with his long strides, when she failed to do so Clark turned around, smiled wide and scooped her up in his arms before taking off towards the lake once more as if she weighed nothing more than a fallen leaf. Lois wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and couldn't help the smile that crept upon her face as she looked upon his own which was wearing a proud expression.

"I wish you could fly Clark." Lois whispered in his ear.

"Why is that?"

"If men could fly, you could fly us away to some private island, somewhere where duty came second and where no one could ever find us." Lois spoke softly.

"That sounds nice." His arms tightening his hold on her.

"Mmm." Lois sounded nuzzling her nose into his neck, she kissed the exposed skin there and smiled as she felt him shiver. Shortly thereafter they reached the lake which was clearer than any water Lois had ever seen. It was as light blue as the sky and she could see the colorful fish swimming beneath the surface. Clark gently put Lois back on her feet. "Clark this is so beautiful."

"One of the perks of living in the country." Clark smiled at Lois. She turned to him deviously.

"Now why did we come out here again? Oh yes." Lois smiled lifting her hand up to the buttons of his overcoat beginning to undo them slowly. As she reached the final button Clark grabbed her hands in his own.

"Lois we can't…" Clark said hesitantly. Lois stepped away from him.

"Then why did you bring me all the way out here?" Lois crossed her arms over her chest in a slight huff. When it came to intimacy sometimes Clark drove her crazy, in both good ways and bad. He was so skittish once they reached a certain point it was frustrating to Lois, and the thought of whether he even wanted her flashed through her mind.

"Lois… I…" Clark started before trailing off.

"Clark what is it?" Lois questioned stepping towards him. She reached up and framed his face with her hands, he wouldn't meet her eyes. Lois frowned, her heart dropping, "Is it me?"

The evident hurt in her voice was what triggered Clark, he immediately snapped his head and looked at her. "It has nothing to do with you. Don't ever think that."

"Then what is it Clark?" Lois pleaded with him, she felt tears of frustration sting her eyes.

"Lois I'm… I've never…" He trailed off once more and Lois' eyes widened. Never in a thousand lifetimes would she think the perfect male specimen that stood before her was a virgin.

"Never?" Lois said with a warmth and compassion that made Clark's heart swell. Only she could make the entire situation feel normal.

"You've seen the women at court and in town? The thought of being with them turned my stomach. And when your main priority is survival sex is the last thing on someone's mind." Clark said bashfully.

"Oh Clark." Lois said softly rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "There isn't anything to be ashamed of. I'm not expecting us to make love by the lake all day and I'm not going to pressure you into anything, but who's to say we can't take an innocent swim?"

"Because Lois, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Lois' eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Of loosing control… with you." Clark said softly. She saw the sorrow swimming in his eyes. Standing in front of her was a man at war with himself. Lois could see that _he_ wanted nothing more than to make love by the lake all day, but his conscience told him if he did it would ruin everything.

"I would never allow that to happen." Lois spoke softly. "Come on Clark you're filthy. Let's just get you clean. Not to mention you got mud on me too. If you want you can strip behind a tree and I won't look at you until you are submerged in the water. And I'll do the same."

Clark shook his head. "No that's nonsensical. We're both adults, we can take an innocent swim, while nude, and nothing has to happen… right?"

"Right." Lois reassured, her hands tentatively untying his white undershirt. She pushed his overcoat and undershirt off his shoulders, revealing his upper body to Lois for the first time ever. She was left breathless, she had never seen a man with such a build that was not a statue made of marble. Lois quickly shook her head before turning her back to Clark, "Would you unlace me?"

Clark tried to silence the moan that escaped his throat when she turned her back to him, moving her long brown curls to the side to allow him easier access at the ties. Clark hesitated slightly before he began to unlace the gown Lois wore. Lois stayed silent allowing him to take his time. Clark could feel her breathe easier as he began to unlace her corset under the gown, almost as if she was being set free. "Are corsets painful?"

Lois chuckled softly. "Well they change the entire shape of your body and make it feel like breathing is not a necessary one needs to live. It's very restricting."

"Can't you just not wear them?" Clark questioned as he slid the gowns fabric past Lois' hips. He tried to breath normally as she watched her shake herself out of the gown. Of course Clark had seen Lois in less clothing, but that was at night, she was submerged in water and he didn't feel the way he felt about her now.

"Yeah right." Lois laughed. "I'd probably be hanged for dressing lewdly. Unfortunately they are a necessary evil."

Lois turned and smiled up at Clark before reaching for his trousers and the lace that held them tight. "Men don't have to worry about such things." Lois began to unlace his pants. "You wear trousers, an undershirt and an overcoat. Sometimes armor."

"I assure you," Clark said tenderly hooking his finger under Lois' chin. "Armor is anything but comfortable. In the summer heat it feels as if it's melting and attaching to your skin."

Lois grimaced at the thought. "That sounds horrible."

"It is." Clark said before laughing, "I think I'd rather wear the corset."

Lois pushed his trousers off his hips, and that was it, his last layer of clothing gone. Lois smiled before saying "Well hop in."

Clark pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly before he slowly walked towards the water, submerging himself bit by bit. Lois had to bite her lip to contain her own moans as she took him in, he truly was like a statue of a God, walking perfection in everyway. His back muscles were rippling as he walked and Lois couldn't stop her eyes from traveling lower, to the dimples which appeared just above his perfectly delicious bum. When Clark was deep in the water, swimming easily he turned to Lois. "I thought you were going to join me?"

Lois shook her head before she smiled. She slipped her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt, sliding it down her legs. Then her hands traveled up to the top of her corset which Clark had loosened but did not completely undo. Slowly Lois slid the restrictive material down her body, revealing herself fully to Clark. She felt somewhat self conscious being so bare in broad daylight. Feeling the blush creep onto her cheeks Lois began to walk into the cool water. She stopped when she noticed Clark staring at her, her heavy teardrop shaped breasts just above the water which due to Clark's movements was lapping against her skin. "What?"

Clark gracefully swam up to Lois before wrapping his arms around her. "You're perfect." Lois blushed at the compliment not having expected it at all. And the way Clark was looking at her made Lois' body flush with desire. "Lois, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

Lois smiled softly looking at him as the two swam out to a deeper part of the lake. "So tell me."

"I… I know I shouldn't feel this way Lois, and it's hard for me to put my feelings into words but I'm going to try and get this out. I've always felt alone Lois, even when I was a child, something always felt odd. I never expected to find anyone I would ever care about, I was content being alone. I built up every wall possible to make myself impenetrable, until you came into my life. When I'm with you I feel as though I'll never be alone. You're like the bright star leading me home in the night. And I know my feelings could get me killed but… I'm in love with you Lois." Clark spoke directly from the heart.

Lois swam over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As long as I'm around you never will be alone Clark. I am so in love with you."

Clark smiled happily at Lois, she felt his body relax, and he leaned in to capture her lips. Lois sighed at the contact and happily parted her lips to allow his probing tongue in. She grasped his shoulders as she tried to stay afloat. When Clark pulled away he immediately noticed the tears in Lois' eyes. He panicked, "Did I do something wrong."

"No!" She replied quickly before getting some water pooled in her hands before washing the mud off his face lovingly. "It's just, I feel so many emotions right now Clark, I feel like I'm going to explode from happiness."

Clark looked at her with such love in his eyes, "I want to give you everything Lois."

Lois didn't reply simply kiss his lips once, not being able to show any bit of self restraint. Before long Lois felt her back press up against something. When she opened her eyes and pulled away from Clark, she saw she was against a smooth rock, which had been warmed by the afternoon sun. She pulled Clark flush against her body and immediately felt his erection against her stomach. Lois frowned. "Clark…"

"I'm sorry." Clark pulled away from her.

"Oh no you don't!" Lois reached and brought him back to her. "I was just going to ask, is that uncomfortable?"

"Very." Clark replied honestly. Lois frowned, not wanting him to be in pain.

"How can I help?" Lois questioned him. Clark immediately shook his head.

"No Lois…"

"Clark! I refuse to see you in pain!" Lois said before submerging her hands under the water wrapping one hand around his erection. Clark nearly jumped out of his skin. "What if I do this?"

Lois began to rub her hand up and down his hardened thick length. Clark began to breathe somewhat harshly. "Lois we can't…"

"Why not Clark? This is not sex." Lois said matter of factly as if she actually knew what sex truly involved. "Just relax and tell me if it feels good."

_This woman is going to be the death of me,_ Clark thought as she continued to pump his hard on. Lois leaned in and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, his jaw was slightly slacked and the sight was far too tempting. Clark groaned as Lois' thumb rubbed over the sensitive tip of his penis before continuing to rub him tenderly. "Does that feel good Clark?" Lois asked as she kissed along his jaw line.

"Oh yes" Clark gasped as Lois picked up her pace a little. The tension had been building between them for so long Clark knew he wouldn't last very much longer. Her hand rubbing him and her whispering sweet words of love in his ear were enough to do him in.

Lois continued to move her hand up and down on him until she felt a substance shoot out of his member and onto her hands. She didn't know if that was a good thing or bad, but she assumed it was good when Clark's eyes turned green with desire and he pushed her up against the rock. Lois smiled softly. "I'm guessing you enjoyed that?"

Clark didn't speak he simply trailed his hand down her flat stomach, Lois' breath hitched in her throat as he made his way to her mound. Lois wasn't expecting his to happen at all, especially since Clark was so concerned about loosing control with her. Lois spread her legs trustingly as Clark cupped her womanhood, Lois gasped and squirmed slightly. He may have been a virgin also, but he had heard more than a few stories from the men at court about what women liked. Clark only hoped that they were true. "How does that feel?" Clark asked before dipping his head down to capture a tempting nipple between his lips.

Lois gently began to rock her hips onto his hand moaning out, "Mmm really good." How her voice changed and her dazed expression in the midst of their intimate moment drove Clark mad, he didn't know how he would possibly not be able to make love to her all day every day for the rest of his life. Clark began to move his hand in the opposite direction of Lois' hips, he didn't want to penetrate her in any way for fear that something would go wrong. Lois shouted out as the tender part of Clark's hand brushed against her. "Oh my god!"

Lois blushed slightly at her reaction but Clark fed off it like a starved man, if that was what she liked he would give it to her in abundance. He felt her clit grow larger and hard under his touch he slowly began to circle it with the meaty part of his hand. Lois' mouth fell open in silent ecstasy as she grasped onto his shoulders, her nails slightly digging into his skin causing him to groan as well. He felt his palm grow wet from her own release. Clark went to remove his hand but Lois quickly reached down to hold it in place as she rode the aftershocks of her first orgasm. Clark felt an arrogant wave of confidence wash over him over the fact that he was able to make her feel such pleasure for the first time in her life.

"Clark that was… wow." Lois spoke at a complete, and rare, loss for words. She quickly pulled Clark's lips to meet her own. "I love you Clark, so much."

"I love you Lois, my star, my everything." Clark said tenderly before kissing her once more. "But I think we're clean enough and should head back before my mother grows suspicious then we can travel back to the palace."

"On the contrary Mr. Kent, I believe I'm dirtier than ever." Lois spoke as Clark laughed and the two began to swim back to shore.

**So what did you all think? Like it? Didn't like it? I've never really wrote a mutual masterbation, and I thought it was the right place for these two to start.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

After a hard goodbye to Christopher and a reassuring nod from Martha, Lois and Clark made their way back to Krypton's palace. Lois had only spent a small amount of time with the young boy but he had obviously opened his heart to Lois. Thinking about it brought a tear to Lois' eyes.

"_You really have to go?" Christopher said sadly as Lois and Clark were getting ready to leave the Kent home. Lois' features softened before she bent down to be eyelevel with the young boy._

"_I'm afraid we do." Lois said softly reaching out to run her hands through his dark straight hair._

"_Can I go with you?" Christopher asked. Lois felt her heart melting at the young boys plea._

"_Not this time sweetie." Lois frowned. She didn't know why or how it happened so quickly but the young boy she had found in the country had quickly wrapped his way around Lois' heart. And from the boy's reaction to her Lois seemed to have found a way into his as well. "But I promise I'll come back."_

_Christopher nodded before looking down at his feet. Lois knew the boy was worried. She placed her hands on his small shoulders. "Hey what did I say earlier? I'll always come back to you. I promise. But you're going to stay with Martha and she's going to take great care of you."_

"_When are you going to come back?" The boy asked her with shining eyes. Lois leaned in and wrapped her arm around the boy, kissing the top of his head._

"_Soon. I promise." Lois whispered in his ear before she felt Clark's hand on her own shoulder. Lois pulled away from Christopher, she knew her own eyes were teary at this point as well. "I have to go okay sweetie? Make sure you behave for Martha."_

_Christopher surprised her and before Lois had the chance to stand up he jumped back to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Lois."_

_Lois felt a single tear fall down her face. She nodded and whispered back, "I love you too Christopher."_

_Lois pulled away from the young boy before walking ahead of Clark and out toward her horse._

The two rode back to the palace in silence, it was only perpetuated by the fact that they had only kept their horses to a brisk walk, they had not ran like they had on the way to the Kent household. Clark couldn't take it anymore, "Are you alright?"

He could see Lois jump slightly in her saddle. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to lie Lois, not to me." Clark turned his head to look at her. He had never seen Lois so quiet in the short time he had known her. He knew something was eating at her and the emotions of the inner battle going on within her read on her face.

"It's just… that boy told me he loved me. He's grown attached to me for whatever reason. That little boy looks up to me, I don't want to let him down like my father let me down. Clark I almost broke when he asked if he could come with us. That boy is so innocent and wide eyed, how am I going to explain when I can't come back?" Lois questioned.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked confused.

"I… I'm to be married. I'm not quite sure my husband will allow me leave to tend to a young boy… unless…" Lois spoke but drifted off. Clark turned to Lois pulling his horse to a stop.

"Unless what Lois?" He asked.

Lois shook her head, "Clark I need to speak with you, but I can't do it here."

"Lois if you can't do it here away from the palace where can you?" Clark asked cautiously. Lois took a deep breath, this was the right thing to do.

"I need you to meet me in the library tonight, but… much later tonight, when everyone is asleep and the halls are vacant." Lois spoke honestly. "There's… there's something you need to know."

"Lois? Is everything okay?" Clark questioned as the palace came into view.

"I hope it will be." Lois said before taking hold of her reigns. "Meet me in the library Clark."

And with that Lois kicked her horse into a run leaving Clark alone in the hills and extremely confused.

Later that night Lois rested in bed waiting until she was able to leave her chambers and meet Clark to reveal a truth that had been hidden from him for years. When she heard the soft snores of Mary and the even breathing of Catherine Lois slipped out of bed, wrapping herself in Clark's cloak and carefully exited the room. Lois was relieved when the hallway was clear of guards and no sounds of armored footsteps plagued her ears. Silently Lois reached the library, she checked around her once more for reassurance before slipping over the threshold grabbing a candelabra. She smiled as she saw Clark waiting for her, his body language showed that he was less than patient. "What's going on Lois?"

"Okay Clark, before I show you anything there are some things you should know. When I entered Krypton I didn't know much about your country and I still don't know everything. I explored the library because I wanted to learn more about the country that was my new home, I wanted to learn its customs as well as I knew those in Metropolis." Lois explained as she lead him towards the direction they needed to go. "I saw this book, The Teachings and Wisdom of Rao, I knew that Rao was a powerful being that Kryptonians followed, I knew nothing about it so I went to pull the book from its self." Lois pulled the book out as she spoke, the familiar sounds of the clicking of the wall sounded in the room. Clark's eyes widened and were plagued with curiosity. The wall popped out and Lois reached out placing a hand on his arm. "And when I did I found this room…"

Lois opened the door to the room and held Clark's hand leading him into the dark space which was dimly lit by the candle Lois held. She closed the door behind him, Clark's eyes searching the room in silence. "I was curious and began to look through what I could find in here."

Lois grabbed the journal on the table and handed it to Clark, who began to read a loud. "The House of El ruled Krypton for over 1,000 years… Only three wars were declared by Krypton while under the rule of the House of El's heirs. All of them were won… The last King of the House of El, Jor-El and his Queen Lara had one infant son named Kal-El. When Lara was pregnant with the heir to the thron." He paused and began flipping through the rest of the pages only to find them blank. "That's not possible. There was no heir to the House of El, all my studies here at the palace have proven so. King Jor-El and Queen Lara both caught the plague and left the throne to Zod's father."

Lois' breath caught in her throat. Clark had been taught while he was in Zod's palace, of course he knew nothing of the House of El and they're mysterious heir. Zod had seen to it that Clark would be taught a rewritten history. "No Clark Lara did give birth, to a son. Have you ever seen a portrait of Jor-El or Lara?"

"No, it is against Krypton's customs to have portraits of previous rulers throughout the court." Clark said matter of factly. Lois frowned before walking over to the table pulling the painting of Jor-El out, handing it to Clark.

"This is Jor-El." Lois said softly. Clark's facial expression was confused, but he remained emotionless, his eyes moving around the portrait taking in what was in front of him. Lois took his silence as a gift and continued to talk. "When I saw this picture I couldn't believe it. I searched every inch of this room to try and find anything else regarding the heir to the throne, Kal-El, but I found nothing. But this portrait looked so much like you I couldn't silence my suspicions. Today at your mothers when you and Christopher left I asked her if she had an explanation for it all."

Clark's eyes slowly drifted from the painting to Lois. She continued, "Your mother told me a story. Your father, Jonathan one day found a man in the field, thrown from his horse. That man turned out to be King Jor-El, your parents nursed him back to health and said if there was anything he needed that he could come to them. Two years later King Jor-El and his pregnant wife Lara appeared at the Kent estate, she was in labor. The King didn't trust the men in his court and asked the Kent's to take care of their son until they had made the palace safe again. The King and Queen never returned. They were murdered Clark, leaving their only son with the Kents, to raise into a man. Clark, that son is you."

Clark looked at Lois and chuckled softly. "Yeah right. Lois that makes no sense. Why would my mother and father lie to me my entire life?"

"To protect you?" Lois said as if it was obvious. She took a step toward Clark, taking his hands in her own. "Clark I know this is a lot to take in but…"

Clark snatched his hands away from Lois. "It's not a lot to take in… because it's not true."

"Clark." Lois said softly. "The King and Queen were murdered twenty years ago, how old are you?"

"Twenty…" Clark breathed. Lois could see his eyes changing into acceptance.

"Clark, remember I asked you what your father looked like? You said he looked nothing like you. That's because this man," She grabbed the painting that he had laid down, "Is your father. You are, Kal-El of Krypton, the only heir of Jor-el and Lara, and the true heir to the throne."

"How could you keep this from me?" Clark questioned her taking Lois by surprise.

"What? I…" Lois stuttered. "Clark I didn't want to tell you until I was absolutely sure, and when your mother told me what really happened today I knew I had to tell you tonight."

"I'm… I'm not a King." Clark said beginning to pace. Lois immediately went on alert, he was panicking.

"No Clark, you are a King, the King." Lois took a step towards him which he only side stepped and walked away from her.

"I should have known…" Clark shook his head. Lois immediately worried.

"Known what?"

"Zod is behind all this. He set this all up, for you to do this, get me to fall for you before feeding me lies on your false tongue. All for his own sick pleasure." Clark took a step toward Lois, she slightly cowered back. Clark was angry, and it was slowly being directed toward Lois. She watched as his walls were slowly going up one by one. "You two are cut from the same cloth. I should have known it was too good to be true to allow feelings of love in."

"Clark no no! That's not it at all. Zod's had nothing to do wit…"

"More lies." Clark banged his fist on the table. "Get out."

"Clark no. I love you, I would never betr…" Lois cried out, her voice pleading with him to hear the truth in her words. He was jumping to all the wrong conclusions.

"Get out!" He roared at her sending a shiver down her spine. Lois looked down at the floor before reaching out to touch his face, he cringed at her touch.

"Okay, I'll leave. But I want you to know I would never lie to you Clark. What I speak is true, and because of that the wrong person is sitting on the throne which belongs to you by birthright. And the man I am to marry is indeed the wrong man. If we could somehow fix this in any way and restore you to the throne you and I could marry. I hope you think about it Clark." Lois said sadly before removing her hand and quietly exiting the secret room and walking back to her chambers.

As Lois laid her head down on her pillow she wrapped herself in his cloak allowing everything about him to engulf her, and cried herself to sleep.

**Well what did you all think? The truth is out, but Clark just needs to believe it. I added a little angst, please don't hate me, but I think we can see why Clark reacted the way he did. Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Ideas? Concerns? Questions for me? Leave me some comments and let me know33**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Clark's heart and mind were racing, he couldn't wrap his mind around the information that Lois gave him. He stared at the portrait of Jor-El as if he was staring at a ghost. Everything was similar, the dark black shiny hair, the strong jaw line and cheek bones, the light kind eyes, he looked exactly like Clark. But it made no sense, how could he be the child of Jor-El? Jor-El had no heir, it was in all the history books that Clark had learned from. Clark's eyes fell to the journal Lois had shown him which was incomplete. He set his jaw, grabbed the book before exiting the secret room and rushing back to the stables. He needed to speak with his mother, hear the words from her own lips.

Clark rode back to his childhood home in the dead of night. He was riding with tunnel vision, a thousand different scenarios running through his mind. He seemed to arrive at the large stone home in a matter of minutes when he knew it was over an hour. The guards at the entrance allowed Clark in immediately. He grabbed a torch and made his way to his mothers room. He stopped at the wooden door, his heart hadn't slowed down since he shouted at Lois to leave, something he was regretting at the moment. Clark closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened the doors to his mothers chambers. It only took about three strides for Clark to reach his mothers bedside. "Mother." He said softly shaking her shoulder. Martha moved slightly but didn't wake, Clark repeated, "Mother."

Martha's eyes flew open and she shot up out of bed, she looked at Clark with a panicked expression on her face. "Clark? What's wrong is everything okay?"

Martha reached up and cupped her sons cheek, once the daze of sleep left her Martha could easily see the anguish in her sons eyes. Clark shook his head softly. "Is it true?"

"Is what true Clark?" Martha questioned having a fairly good idea what he was referring to. Clark held out the journal to Martha, he opened it up to the page Lois had shown him.

"Mother I need you to tell me, is it true?" Clark pleaded with his mother. Martha's heart broke at the tone of her sons voice. He kneeled before her a lost man, his eyes were vacant and confused. Martha knew that Lois had revealed what she had discovered to Clark.

Martha's eyes softened, running her fingers through her sons hair. She would have him suffer no more. "It's true Clark. You are the son of Jor-El and Lara."

Clark looked down at his hands which were folded on his mothers bed. "How?" Clark whispered almost to himself yet his mother heard him loud and clear.

"What did Lois tell you Clark?" Martha questioned softly. Clark relayed almost word for word what Lois had told him, trying desperately to understand the words as they came out of his own mouth. When Clark was finished Martha sighed, "Sweetheart, that's the true story that's what happened."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Clark asked his mother. There was no way around it, nothing Clark could do or say to make it false, Clark Kent was Kal-El, the true heir to the Kryptonian throne.

"Your father and I were trying to protect you Clark. You have no idea how scared we were when we received the news that Jor-El and Lara had been killed. We just wanted to keep you as far from the palace as possible, we didn't want your life to be cut short because of who you were." Martha said calmly. "When Zod's men came and took you from us when you were little we were afraid we would never see you again. I still don't know how he knew you existed, or why he kept you alive. Lois said she thought it had something to do with him wanting to keep an eye on you so he would make sure you never found out about your true heritage."

"Lois…" Clark's voice drifted off, his face falling and his eyes meeting his mother. "I didn't react so well when she told me the news."

"Clark what did you do?" Martha asked her son.

"I accused her of being in cahoots with Zod and this all being a part of their plan. I raised my voice to her." Clark said completely ashamed, hanging his head. If this news did anything it was answer Clark's endless questions about why Zod loved to torment him, show off in front of him, and ultimately get under his skin.

"Oh Clark." Martha said embracing her son in a hug. "You certainly got your quick temper from your father. I can understand wanting to be alone to collect your thoughts after such a big piece of news was dropped in your lap. But I certainly didn't raise my son to raise his voice to the woman he loves."

Clark pulled back looking at his mother. "Yes it's that obvious."

"How… How does one apologize for acting the way I did?" Clark asked his mother.

"By speaking from the heart, and telling her that you know she would never betray you because Clark…" Martha paused making sure Clark was paying attention. "That girl could get killed for not only being involved with you, but for telling you what she did. She would never betray the trust you have given her."

"I promise I will make it up to her mother, but I have some more questions for you." Clark spoke.

"I'll do my best to answer them." Martha smiled.

"Why had no one ever said anything to me at court? If I look like a spitting image of Jor-El why have none of Zod's advisors grown suspicious?" Clark asked.

"One of King Jor-El's advisors visited us after the assassination of the King and Queen. He was fleeing Krypton, Zod's father, the King at the time, had ordered the excommunication of anyone who had any ties to the previous King, those who did not leave willingly would be tortured and killed." Martha explained.

"Where were they all going?" Clark asked Martha. If he could possibly find where these people who were loyal to his biologically mother and father then perhaps they would be loyal to him.

"To the North." Martha answered. Clark's eyes widening in realization.

"Mother I have to go back to the palace at once." Clark said getting to his feet kissing his mothers cheek. "Thank you for telling me everything."

"Clark." Martha called after him.

"Yes?" Clark turned at the threshold of her chambers.

"Be careful." She said concerned. Clark didn't reply, simply nodded his head and disappeared from her sight. Clark exited his childhood home and hopped on his horse riding back to the palace as quick as he could.

When Clark entered the Kryptonian palace it was as if he was entering it for the first time in his life, he was seeing everything with brand new eyes. Clark briskly walked toward Lois' chambers, he knew it was dangerous but he didn't care. He opened the door to her chambers, he heard her ladies in the adjoining room startle. They rushed out and when they laid eyes on them, their eyes widened and he saw them begin to tremble. "What… what can we help you with sir?" Catherine asked.

Clark stood straight, making his figure and demeanor intimidating to say the least. He saw the effect it had on the two girls and smiled. "I have urgent news from the King to be delivered immediately to the Lady of Metropolis." Clark quickly fell back into the routine which he had when she first came to court. And he wasn't exactly lying, he did have urgent business to attend from the King, himself. "I must speak with her in private."

"Of course sir." The girls bowed before him before they exited the room, shutting the door behind them. Clark's eyes fell on her bed, which was shielded by thick drapery to shield her from the bright morning light. Clark took a step toward the bed before pulling the cloth back. Lois laid in bed asleep, her back to him covered only by a thin sheet, the sight of her alone caused his heart to ache, he had no idea how he could have reacted like he did with her. Clark took a breath before climbing into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, protectively. Her shoulder was slightly exposed, Clark laid soft fluttering kisses on the soft creamy skin, whispering words of sorrow until she awoke. Lois squirmed slightly in his arms before letting out a soft moan.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. My Lois, my heart, my soul, my love, my star. I'm sorry" Clark repeated kissing her shoulders, neck, and hair while rubbing her stomach softly. Lois turned in his arms cupping his face looking up at him with a sleepy expression. _How could I ever question this woman's love, loyalty, or devotion to me_? "I should never have reacted that way, or raised my voice to you. And I won't make excuses because no matter what that reaction is not acceptable. I don't know how I could ever question you or your feelings for me. I just… I hope you could find it within yourself to forgive me."

Lois smiled softly at the man holding her tightly, as if he didn't want her to get away from him. She reached up tracing the angles of his face gently. Slowly she reached up and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Clark I understand, I turned your entire world upside down in a matter of moments."

"That's not an excuse for me to ever raise my voice to you. Or say that your love is all a lie. That's what I regret more than anything." Clark spoke. Lois could see his eyes sparkling slightly, his voice raw with sorrow. This had deeply affected Clark.

"Clark I don't know if it's the best idea for you to be here. My ladies are just in the other room." Lois spoke softly while Clark only shook his head.

"I sent them away, said I had urgent business of the Kings to attend to." Clark smiled softly.

"King Zod's?" Lois questioned snuggling into him, "Or King Kal-El's business?"

Clark broke out into a smile, stroking her hair softly. "I went to my mothers. I think I needed to hear it from her lips as well. She confirmed everything you said and answered some questions for me. She brought up a good point."

"What was that?" Lois closed her eyes content that she was laying in his arms.

"She said that I shouldn't question your loyalty to me, our relationship as well as the information you shared with me could easily get you killed if it was given to the wrong person. But you trusted me with it. For whatever reason you see something in me that makes you trust me completely." Clark said softly.

"I see the man you really are, the man you could be." Lois urged. "And that is why I trust you, and love you."

Clark smiled and gently kissed Lois' lips sighing happily. Lois tucked her head under his chin, "What questions did your mother answer?"

"I asked her if I look like a mirror image of my father why haven't any of Zod's advisors grown suspicious? I've been at court for years. She told me that Zod's father excommunicated all loyal to my father and they fled." Clark spoke.

"They fled? Where to Clark? If we know where then perhaps you could ride there and build an army to overtake the throne!" Lois spoke passionately. Clark smiled, she truly was with him in this, whatever may come their way, she was going to help him take back his throne no matter the cost.

"The North." Clark answered, Lois' face fell.

"Clark, that's where Zod has been." Lois said softly, "He's been killing people who have been rebelling. Clark, what if those people are the ones loyal to you? You have to travel north Clark!"

"I know, but I have to do so with care, I can't see Zod while he's there. Maybe I can lock myself away in that room and read everything I possibly can. I saw there was a lot of writings about government and politics."

Lois looked at him, her heart swelling with pride. He was a true King, and he would sit on the throne that was rightfully his, and restore Krypton back to the thriving country that it had been under his family's rule.

"We don't have much time Lois. Zod is going to want to marry you as soon as he returns from the north." Clark ground his teeth together in disapproval of that fact.

"Then everything must be carried out perfectly. There is no room for error. You must "disappear" from the palace for some time, while locking yourself in that room. I won't even bother you, this is more important than I am. But I will always be here if you need an ear to listen, lips to kiss, or _other things_." Lois said suggestively.

Clark smiled at her before taking her lips in a heated kiss. The sound of their lips smacking against one anothers was almost hypnotic for Lois. Clark was the first to pull back causing a while to come from Lois, "I best be going before suspicion grows. I love you."

Lois smiled and cupped his cheek kissing his lips once more. "I love you too Clark."

Clark got out of the bed before Lois called out to him once more. "Clark!"

"Yes Lois?" Clark asked.

"I forgive you."

Clark smiled brightly before mouthing, I love you, and leaving the room. Lois was left in her chambers by herself. She heard her ladies return to their apartment which they quickly fell asleep. A feeling Lois hadn't felt much since she entered Krypton slowly crept into her heart: hope.

**So what did you think? How was Clark's apology? More things are starting to fall into place. Liked it? Hated it? Concerns? Suggestions? Ideas? questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

Clark had locked himself in the secret room for an entire day, gossip around the palace that The Lion left court to attend his sickly mother. Lois didn't know how that rumor managed to spread but she was thankful for it.

Clark threw himself into the readings of the old Kryptonian ways, how battles were won with the mind and strategy and not bloodshed. His fathers greatest victory was defeating a country that outnumbered them by three thousand. Because of the little amount of bloodshed Kryptonian's shed they were respected throughout the world and had more allies than any other country. Krypton was the country that set the example for all other countries about what it is to have a place where although there were class distinctions the people were happy, respected, spoken for, business' flourishing, and a government that was the most advanced of its kind. Something happened to Clark as he sat and absorbed the information, it was as if everything was clicking, making perfect and complete sense. He didn't feel any hesitation or fear for the destiny that had been laid out before him, he felt stronger, and more content than ever before. It was almost as if he was no longer the son raised by Martha and Jonathan Kent; he was sitting in the hidden room the son of Jor-El and Lara of the House of El.

Lois had not seen Clark for a whole day, she had expected that to be the case but it did not stop her heart from missing his presence. Lois awoke the next day, dressed in a dark blue gown with golden embroidery and immediately made her way to the quiet library to read. If she couldn't be with Clark she could at least be close to him. Lois opened the novel which she had been using to help Mary and Catherine really refine their reading skills. Since the two had no problems with their speech the ability to read can much easier then they expected.

_The previous day Lois and even caught Catherine reading a book on her bed. _

_Lois smiled and asked her, "What are you reading?"_

_Catherine jumped slightly, startled at the sound of Lois' voice. She blushed slightly holding the book up, Lois knew it well. "Romeo and Juliet my lady."_

_Lois smiled taking a seat on the slightly hard bed, it was nothing like the one Lois slept on. "Are you having any problems?"_

"_It is a challenge but I'm doing better than I ever have before your lessons." Catherine said honestly._

"_I'm glad Catherine." Lois smiled sincerely. "What do you like most about the story?"_

_Catherine smiled bashfully before breaking eye contact with Lois. By her reaction Lois had an idea what drew Catherine into the story. "I like the forbidden romance my lady."_

_Lois smiled, she knew a thing or two about forbidden romance first hand. "Have you ever been in love Catherine?"_

_She watched the young girl shake her head. "It's not allowed my lady."_

"_What's not allowed?" Lois questioned._

"_The Queen's ladies are not allowed to marry." Catherine said softly. "So I've decided I shall never love and save myself the heartache."_

_Lois frowned. "Everyone deserves the right to love, and to be loved Catherine. I'll see if I can change the King's mind about this rule."_

Lois was pulled out of her day dream when she heard small tappings coming from the wall next to her. Lois smiled softly at the sound she leaned forward reaching her arm out before softly tapping on the wall. She couldn't help the rush she felt when she watched the secret door begin to open. Lois grabbed the plate of food she had brought in with her and stood up, walking towards the door.

Her heart pounded at the sight of him, he looked different, mature, confident, powerful. No words were exchanged, Lois crossed the secret threshold, Clark closed the door before turning to her. "How'd you know it was me? If it had been anyone else it could've been bad news."

Clark smiled closing the gap between them, cupping her face gently. "No one ever goes in the library except you. Trust me this is the quietest corner of the palace."

"Well then I guess that is good for us huh?" Lois questioned watching as his eyes darkened with desire. "I… I brought you some food, I figured you may be hungry."

"How long have I been here?" Clark questioned, his voice growing huskier with each word.

"A little more than a day." Lois answered wrapping her arms around him. Lois looked up in his eyes, she could get lost in those eyes. They were the most enticing shade of blue speckled with green, and when they darkened with desire, they were dangerous. Lois pulled back knowing that she was falling under his spell. "You need to eat something Clark."

Clark reluctantly walked over to the table where the food was placed taking a seat. Lois smiled as he stabbed a piece of meat with a fork and took a bite. She stood behind him and slowly placed her hands on his broad shoulders, rubbing slightly. "Have you found anything of interest in here?"

"I haven't had a bit of sleep, there is so much to take in. So much about government and politics, how the House of El ruled the country. It makes me even more angry with how Zod has ruined what was such a respectable place that people looked up to. I just don't understand why this room exists, the King must not know about it, I doubt anything would exist if Zod and his father took such extreme measures to wipe the history of the House of El out." Clark shook his head taking a sip of the wine she had brought him.

"Perhaps this was a safe room for your father and mother, maybe only their closest advisors know about it and that's why all this remains here. Hoping one day that you would find it." Lois said softly placing her head on Clark's shoulder.

"Perhaps." Clark said distantly.

"Is everything okay Clark?" Lois asked.

"I've just been thinking, ever since I found out about this news I feel as though I'm a different person. Sitting in this room, taking it all in and learning everything… I don't feel like Clark Kent anymore, I feel like the son of Jor-El and Lara, and I don't know how to feel about that." Clark admitted.

Lois sighed moving to his side. "Clark listen to me. This changes nothing about the man you are. You may be the blood of Jor-El and Lara, but that takes nothing away from Jonathan and Martha Kent, they are the parents that raised you, the only ones you've known."

Clark placed his forehead on hers, "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Maybe you and I are souls entwined, I know what you need to hear, just as you know what I need." Lois smiled softly as Clark went back to his food. "One of my ladies is reading Romeo & Juliet for the first time. She said she likes the forbidden romance of it. I could only think of how I seem to be living in that story. I only hope we have a happier ending."

"I've never read it." Clark answered Lois, his eyes locking with hers. He smiled at her shocked expression.

"You've never read it?" Lois said completely in awe. "Clark it's only one of the best love stories in the world. A story of two star crossed lovers who fall in love. Their families are enemies but it doesn't stop them. They marry, but it is not a happy ending. Romeo finds Juliet "dead" in a crypt but she has only taken a tonic to make her appear dead. Romeo drinks poison to be with her. When Juliet awakes she sees him, takes his dagger and stabs herself."

Clark looked at Lois, now his expression was shocked. "That's a love story?"

Lois chuckled. "It is. You'd have to read it."

"I guess so." Clark conceded still not believing what Lois had told him. "Speaking of your ladies, I hope they did not mention anything of my visit a few nights ago."

"No, not at all. Catherine and Mary are loyal to a fault. They may gossip among themselves but they wouldn't say anything to anyone else in the court. One of my first days here a friend told me that they were not spies, but my seamstress' were. She also told me that you had no spies." Lois smiled at him.

"Who is this friend?" Clark questioned.

"Chloe Sullivan, her husband is the knight. Aside from you she's my only true friend at court." Lois said sadly.

"I've seen her around, she didn't seem to fear me as much as the others do." Clark chuckled.

"No she didn't seem to be frightened on that day, not like my ladies were." Lois smiled getting up and walking over to Clark before kneeling down next to him. "But she is the only who told me you were called The Lion. Oh if she could only see how un-lion like you are."

Clark leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. "Oh is that so?"

"Mmmhmm." Lois sounded, her eyes searching his. "A lion wouldn't care about hurting a ladies feelings. You've apologized to me twice since I've known you. Also a lion would never let little old me be the aggressor."

"Is that so?" Clark questioned watching as Lois' eyes were almost daring him to prove her wrong. Clark let out, what could only be described as a growl as he pulled Lois to her feet before picking her up, leading her over to a bookshelf in the far corner of the room.

Lois let out an excited yelp when she felt her back connect with the bookshelf. This was certainly a new Clark, and she liked him. Clark leaned up and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Usually his kisses were nothing less than soft and passionate, this one was indeed filled with passion but also had a hint of dominance and aggression. Lois kissed Clark back in the same manner not missing a beat. This was frenzied and it excited her beyond belief.

Clark's mouth drifted from her lips to begin licking and biting at Lois neck. He smiled against her soft flesh feeling Lois' heart beating rapidly beneath his tongue. Lois was panting above him as he held her around her waist, she cradled his head against her as he assaulted her sensitive skin. He gently sucked at the spot beneath her ear which made Lois immediately moan, "Clark" she panted in a breathy voice.

Without warning Clark let go of his grasp on Lois causing her to fall to her feet, her legs shaky from the heightened state his kisses sent her to. Clark grinned at her dazed look and not wasting a moment he was back capturing her swollen lips. She let out a moan before she threaded her fingers through his thick hair. Clark's tongue slipped out and gently bathed Lois' lips before she parted her own to let him in. Usually the two of them played a game of cat and mouse, once second Clark would be in control, the next Lois would be. But not this time, this time Clark was in control and showed no signs of letting up, he was proving to Lois that just because he wasn't the brute and aggressive Lion with her, he could be the Lion in other ways. She was now becoming desperate for his touch, she knew Clark felt that, and was thriving on it.

Clark pulled away from Lois leaving her breathless, her chest was heaving, her breasts obscenely pushing against her corset. Clark bit his lip before dropping to his knees in front of her. Lois wasn't sure exactly what Clark was up to until he reached for the fabric at the bottom of her blue gown, he began lifting it slowly, making Lois feel like her heart was going to explode.

"I like you in blue Lois." Clark said breathily as he placed a light kiss to her ankle, making his way up her leg. "And I love that I can feel your muscles tremble under my lips."

Lois moaned out throwing her head back against the bookshelf as Clark kissed and licked his way up her leg. She inhaled sharply as he reached her upper thigh before he pulled back and began kissing the other leg from the ankle. Lois thought she would die of madness, his soft touches to her legs were driving her insane with desire. Lois tried not to look down, for fear that the sight of what Clark was doing to her would be too much. Unfortunately Lois wasn't thinking properly and allowed her head to roll, her eyes landing on Clark who was holding up the blue fabric of her gown up against her corset, his thumbs slowly rubbing the tops of her breasts.

Clark looked up at her with a spark in his eye, he reached Lois' upper thigh, Clark pulled back which only caused Lois' to whine out before he parted his lips before attaching them to the inner part of her thigh sucking harshly on the sensitive flesh there. Lois' hands traveled downward covering Clark's on her corset. Clark took the opportunity to remove his hands from her allowing Lois to hold the fabric of her gown up. Clark's hands teasingly trailed down her body before coming in contact with her soaked center. As if the feeling of him sucking her thigh wasn't enough the feeling of his skilled hands rubbing against her, like he did not too long ago in the lake of the Kent estate, was absolutely divine.

Lois instinctively rocked her hips against his hand before she saw Clark pull away from her thigh with a grin on his face. He had left his mark on Lois, on her upper thigh laid a dark purple mark from the assault of his lips. Not done just yet Clark removed his hand from Lois' womanhood, and before she could even whine out in disapproval he replaced his hand with his mouth, his tongue swiping from her opening to her hardened clit.

"Ah!" Lois shouted out at the foreign feeling. Lois had never even known this was possible, but not only was it possible it was happening to her. Clark gently continued to lick Lois before his lips latched around her clit, sucking softly. Lois pulled on his hair in response. "Clark!"

Clark kept the movements up, continuing to suck and lick her in all the right places before Lois cried out, gripping his hair harder than she ever had before. Clark happily lapped up all the juices that flowed from her enjoying the taste of sweet and savory which was so Lois. He removed his mouth from her before looking up at her face, a contented smile playing on her lips. Clark stood to his feet before hooking his finger under her chin causing Lois to open her eyes, which were now too darkened with desire. Clark leaned in his lips close to her own before he whispered, "Mine" And captured her lips gently. When Clark pulled away Lois' eyes fluttered open. "So, am I still un-lion like?"

Lois pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, wrapping her arms around Clark's neck. "Oh no, I'm afraid I've woken the sleeping lion."

Clark and Lois both let out a chuckle before Clark cupped her cheek. "You should go. I'll leave the room soon after, stretch my legs a bit."

"But Clark…"

"Go." Clark winked at her before he opened the door for her. And Lois exited the room.

"I owe you one." She smiled before turning to sit back in the library and desperately attempt to be able to focus on her book after what just happened in the secret room.

Lois watched as Clark exited the room and without saying a word he walked out of the library and entered the hallway. She went back to her book before she heard a feminine voice from out in the hallway, one she had never heard before. "Kal-El? Is it really you?"

Lois raised from her seat and peeked her heard around the door frame. She saw Chloe standing with another woman, who looked to be slightly older, dressed in a black cloak even though it was the dead of summer. She had flowing straight long blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'm Kara…" she paused. "Zor-El."

Clark and Lois' eyes both widened in shock.

**So what did you all think? Another bomb gets dropped haha! Also the love scene was a bit different than I've ever written before, more aggressive I guess you could say, so I'd love to know what you all thought of that. **

**Loved it? Hated it? Concerns? Ideas? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some comments and let me know333**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

Clark stood before the blond stranger in stunned silence. He knew he needed to react in some way, but it felt as if he was stuck to the place where he stood. Lois was no better she her eyes going back and forth between Chloe and the blond stranger, Kara.

"Zor-El?" Clark questioned emphasizing the part of her last name which depicted the house she belonged to.

Kara took a step towards the stunned man, it was as if she was staring in the eyes of a ghost. She nodded slightly, "Yes, I'm your cousin Kal-El."

Clark's head was spinning, as if the news that he was the heir to the Kryptonian throne was not enough to grasp within the last day or so now a woman who was a member of his house was standing before him in the palace. "How is that possible? I thought Zod killed all the members of the House of El?"

"My family and I fled north when the opportunity was presented. When my father heard that Jor-El and Lara were assassinated and that Zod's father was leading a revolution by force to take the throne for himself he did what he had to do to protect his family. Kal-El I always thought you were dead." Kara spoke softly.

"I… I have so many questions for you." Clark said in disbelief.

"And I will happily answer them, but first, do you have somewhere the two of us could speak and not be seen? If I am seen in the palace I will be killed immediately." Kara asked her newfound cousin.

"Yes, I do." Clark said matter of factly before turning back toward the library. Clark passed Lois, he gently took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze, not wanting to display any more public affection for their own safety. Lois watched as Clark and Kara disappeared in the library leaving her in the hallway very confused, with a very quiet Chloe.

Clark closed the door of the secret room leaving him and Kara alone in the bright candlelight. Kara looked around the room astonished at all the books that still remained of the House of El. She tore her eyes from them and took a seat looking up at the son of Jor-El and Lara, her curiosity was far less important than his own. "How old are you?"

"I am almost thirty. I can remember when Lara was pregnant with you Kal-El," Kara smiled happily, "I'd never seen anyone quite so happy. I remember I used to put my ear to her bulging stomach to see if I could hear you. I would talk to her stomach, introducing myself to you. I had no brothers or sisters of my own, I was so excited to meet you."

"I was told my mother kept her pregnancy private?" Clark asked.

"She did, word spread that she was ill and that was why she hid herself away. Only your father, my family, and her most trusted ladies and doctor were allowed to see her and only a handful more knew the truth. I was young at the time and didn't understand why she wasn't screaming to the people that she was with child. She had miscarried a few times prior to reaching full term with you. I was with her the night she went into labor, she was so scared Kal-El. By that time Jor-El started to suspect traitors among his advisors, you see Zod's father was a close advisor to your father. They were very good friends so much so that when Zod was born your father gave him property and titles. Zod's father was one of the few men who knew of Lara's conditions and their plans to place you in safe keeping with the Kents. Your mother and father knew that when they arrived back at the palace they were walking into the lions den. Especially when Zod's father greeted them upon their arrival with an armed guard of two hundred men, immediately arresting them. They were murdered a few days after."

"I don't understand why Zod's father was so hell bent on taking the throne from Jor-El if they were friends." Clark thought out loud.

"Men want what they can not have. Zod's father was so close to the throne he could taste it. He got in your fathers good graces, he lied, schemed and backstabbed his way in until the throne was literally his. We can not be sure, as we were long exiled in the north by then, but we suspect that Zod murdered his father to overtake the throne at fourteen. Like father like son." Kara explained.

"Why didn't the people do anything to resist the new King? They didn't find it odd that another member of the House of El did not take the throne, obviously they must have known you and your father were still alive!"

"People did attempt to revolt against the new King, saying that his blood was not royal and he was not in line for the throne. But when you begin to savagely murder, torture, and burn the people that stand against you it's not surprising that people simply stood back. The new King placed all new advisors beside him, exiling all others to the North out of some sense of mortality. Some lucky people heard about the North and how the royalty or advisors that supported the House of El were exiled there. They thought the brutal winters, lack of animals, and leaving us in isolation would kill us, but they were wrong." Kara smiled looking up at Clark. "Kal-El, you have no idea how many people still have faith that the true heir to the throne is out there. I would never have believed it until I saw you today, I never would have thought Zod would keep you alive, but he stupidly has. Kal-El there are 30,000 people in the North ready to stand behind and fight for you."

Clark's eyes widened as soon as she mentioned the number of people. "Thirty thousand? Even after twenty years of no proof of an heir they still have hope?"

"Our numbers have grown larger over time. There are people like myself, father and mother, who knew first hand that you were born. Because we are members of your House they stand by us. Kal-El when I ride back and tell them that you are indeed alive and healthy, we could help right the wrongs that have been done to our family." Kara stood up placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"What has Zod done in the North? Lo… the Lady of Metropolis who is due to marry him when he returns received a letter in which he described that he was killing people." Clark asked.

"Zod has killed people, but the number he seems to be embellishing. We've been making noise in the North hoping to draw his attention and now we have. He's been spending most of his time in brothels anyway." Kara replied.

"Brothels?"

"Yes, he has made no mention of plans to marry." Kara replied simply. The statement alone made Clark's blood boil, how could a man disrespect his future wife in such a manner? To not even acknowledge that he was betrothed yet sleep with loose women every night. "Kal-El? Are you okay?"

Clark pulled away from her. "Yes, fine. How soon could you get back to the North?"

"I can be back North by tonight, we've discovered underground caves that make the journey much quicker. Kal-El, you must come with me, the men and women who are willing to fight for you must see you in person."

Clark shook his head, "No, I can't come with you. I can't risk Zod possibly discovering me and loosing the battle before it has ever begun." Clark paused and walked towards the table in the center of the room grabbing the portrait of his father. He held it up to Kara. "Here, take this with you for the men and women to see. Tell them I swear on my life that I will return Krypton back to the way it was when my father ruled, and his father before him."

"You sound like a King already Kal-El." Kara smiled proudly. Not only had she found her cousin alive, but she found a strong and confident man fit to be a King.

"Perhaps I could meet you in these caves and we can discuss news on either of our ends. We need to do this soon, if we take Zod by surprise perhaps this will be easier than we suspect." Clark stated. He wanted to not only catch Zod off guard but also do it as quickly as possible. The possessive nature that Clark hadn't had until recently screamed out that he needed to take down Zod before a marriage occurred between him and Lois. Kara smiled once more.

"Have you been reading about the battle of Metropolis?" Kara questioned.

"In great detail." Clark smiled brightly. "Now where are these caves?"

Lois narrowed her eyes at Chloe. She took a step towards her, her dark blue gown flowing behind her. "Did you know this entire time?" Lois asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Not the entire time. I didn't know what King Jor-El looked like but between you asking me about the House of El and my friend Kara telling me that an heir was out there I sort of put everything together.

"And you didn't tell me?" Lois questioned. "You told me I could trust you."

"But I wasn't entirely sure until Kara showed up here today and responded the way she did. She's not supposed to even be within the walls of the palace I was leading her out and we just so happened to bump into the two of you. I was actually on my way to talk to you about some things when she stormed into my room. Lois believe me, you can trust me." Chloe said sincerely. Lois simply crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what exactly is your agenda?" Lois asked. "Where does your loyalty lie?"

"Well I may have only been a child when the House of El was overthrown but they were responsible for my parents getting together, my father was a squire and my mother was a lady of the Queen. And Zod is the reason why I was given up and sent here to serve, because my family was out on the streets and poor. When you asked me about the House of El I know you and I could possibly work together but you seem to be ten steps ahead of me, you already found the heir." Chloe pointed out.

"And what of your husband? He's the closest knight of the King, how does he feel about your loyalties?" Lois asked.

"He supports them, because they're his loyalties too. You see my husband has the ear of the King, if he knows Zod is going to shed blood of those loyal to the House of El he tries to divert it as best as he possibly can."

"In my letters from the King he said that a lot of blood had been spilt." Lois informed her.

"Well my husband can't save everyone Lois." Chloe said sadly, she wished that he was able to. "But our close proximity to the crown allows us freedoms and opportunities to try and help overthrow it, and restore the rightful heir to the throne."

Lois remained silent. She and Chloe were in similar situations. Both close to the King and both deceiving him drastically.

"That's the thing about a King that rules the way Zod does, ruthlessly, he creates an unstable environment, people trying to stay afloat for their lives. And when you have such a large amount of people trying to balance,"

"You never know who you can trust." Lois finished the thought for her.

"Exactly." Chloe smiled. "And sometimes deception can taste so sweet when it is done right. How does your deception taste Lois?"

Lois paused for a minute glancing in the direction of the library, "Heavenly."

"What is going on between the two of you anyway?" Chloe questioned playfully. She had a slight idea but didn't know exactly how far gone the two were. Chloe knew it was a dangerous line they walked but so was the one she was walking. Lois turned to her friend and smiled.

"I'll just say that I do intend to marry the King… the true King, that is if he'll have me." Lois said deviously. She and Clark hadn't had the time to talk about what would happen if Clark was restored to the throne, if he would want to remain alone, or unmarried. Lois hoped for her sake that they could take Zod down quickly, she knew that if she had to lie with him her entire soul would leave her at that moment, after experiencing what she had with Clark Lois knew that there was no way she could ever lie with any other man, even one she was supposed to marry.

"I think Zod will be in for quite a surprise when he returns." Chloe chuckled before turning to exit the darkened hallway which they stood in.

It had been an informative day for all, and even though it wasn't according to the plan the chance meetings only set the wheels faster in their motions. Kara rode out of the palace not long after her conversations with Clark, disappearing into the underground caves to ride North to tell the people that had stood by them for so long that there was indeed an heir to the throne, that he was alive, and desired nothing more then to take his throne back and restore Krypton to the paradise it had been not too long ago.

**Bam! This chapter had a lot of exposition in it, a lot of details so I hope you all still found it interesting! Loved it? Hated it? Ideas? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The following night, as the sun was setting Lois made her way to the tower that Clark had taken her to the night they shared their first kiss. She wanted to see the sunset from the highest point in the palace. The sunsets, which should have brought Lois a sense of dread for each day that ended she was a day closer to Zod returning. But for whatever reason Lois couldn't think that way, only that with every night brought her another day with Clark.

Clark had been bouncing around ever since Kara had left the palace, he had been in the secret room, out to the caves Kara had told him about, and around the palace openly on very rare occasion. Lois was so proud of Clark's vigor, after his initial hesitation to the news he quickly embraced his fate and was making great efforts to take back his throne. Lois reached the door in the cold stone tower, she placed the torch she had carried to light the path in its holder before pushing the door open allowing herself to be bathed in the remaining sunlight for the day.

Lois was still in awe over the array of colors that were set ablaze in the dusk sky. She gently leaned on the stone barrier, it was a rather cold summer night, Lois was thankful for the long sleeved light orange gown she had worn that day. She never really had the opportunity to take in something as simple as a sunset when she lived in Metropolis. _"Sunsets are for dreamers, and I didn't raise a dreamer,"_ she could hear her fathers voice as clear as day in her head.

Lois was raised by her father only, her mother died in child birth and the baby had died not long after. Their deaths had a drastic effect on Lois, but more so on her father. Sam Lane was a man of the army, he had always been the tough not soft type, but when Lois' mother died it was as if he'd hardened completely. That was when the beatings started…

_Lois ran down the hallway giggling, covered in mud. She had gotten into a friendly wrestling match with the stable boy's son. He had bet her that she couldn't pin him, the two ended up falling into a mud pool but Lois had won._

"_Lois!" Her father bellowed, the five year old immediately stopped in her tracks. Lois turned on her heels to face her father._

"_Hi daddy." Lois smiled up at him innocently, her white teeth looking even brighter due to her face being mud covered. Her smile quickly faded when she saw her fathers familiar scowl, he was no pleased._

"_What did I tell you about dirtying yourself with that disgusting boy? Ladies do not play in mud!" Samuel shouted at the young girl._

"_He's not disgusting!" Lois defended. "He's my friend!"_

"_And you've ruined another gown. Lois do you have any idea how much a gown like this costs?" Sam said angrily._

"_Then don't buy me expensive gowns!" Lois stood her ground pushing past him. She thought she was in the clear too before her father wrapped his hand around his arm and harshly pulled her into a vacant room. After a few moments the only things that could be heard were Lois' screams._

Lois was abruptly pulled out of her memories when she heard the door behind her open. Her heartbeat increased slightly, if she had been found by a guard than her little tower of solitude was ruined. She opted to ignore the sound and continue looking out over Krypton. Lois would have continued to do so if a pair of strong arms hadn't wrapped around her midsection, rocking her back and forth slowly. "I thought I might find you up here."

Clark's voice brought comfort to Lois, she hadn't been expecting to see him as often as before and the fact that he knew where to find her made her smile brightly. She turned her head to look up at him, leaning into his embrace. "I guess I'll have to find a new place then, I wouldn't want to be too predictable."

Clark chuckled at Lois' always teasing manner. "Enjoying the sunset?"

"Mmhmm." Lois nodded her head. "It's nice to be able to take in little things like this now. I guess you never really know what you're missing until you experience it."

Clark furrowed his brows, Lois smiled at the look of confusion on his face. "I wasn't exactly allowed to watch the sunsets. My father wanted me to be a realist and he said that sunsets were for romantics and dreamers. When I was little I was to be asleep by five o'clock at night. My father said my rest was important."

"Tell me about it…" Clark encouraged.

"About what?" Lois questioned placing her hands over his which were still wrapped around her lower stomach, resting near her hips.

"Your childhood. You know more about me then anyone, and yet I feel I don't know as much about you as I would like." Clark whispered in her ear."

"Just how much would you like to know?" Lois asked him playfully.

"Everything." Clark whispered huskily in her ear placing a soft kiss to the shell of her ear. Lois shivered before shaking off the feeling and beginning to speak.

"Well as you know I was raised by my father, I was quite sheltered for a very long time, my closest friends were some of the maids in our home, I was friends with a stable boy's son but my father banished him from our home after we got into one too many mud fights and he found out I had kissed him. I spent a lot of time being educated and learning about different cultures, which I can safely say is the one of two things my father did right." Lois explained. "As I grew older my father presented me at court where I seemed to flourish. I was held in the highest regards of the King, I wined and dined at the palace, and became the most eligible woman in Metropolis, but I was still very lonely. The people who had befriended me only did so because I was respected by the King. I would go home after the balls and banquets and fall asleep alone and would remain so until I was called back for another.

When I was young my father would read me fairy tales about prince charmings and knights in shining armor. I quickly found out that they did not exist in the upper classes of society. And one day the King called me into his meeting room and told me of his desire to wed me to Zod in order to seal the peace treaty that our countries had signed."

Clark's hold on Lois tightened as she told him the story of her life. It pained him to know she was lonely and living with such a strict father. "What was the second thing?"

"What?" Lois asked him.

"You said your father educating you was one of two things he did right, what was the second?" Clark embellished on his previous question.

Lois paused before turning around in his arms, she wrapped her arms around his waist looking up into his eyes. "He allowed me to be sent here. If I hadn't come here I'd never have met you."

Clark smiled brightly, kissing her softly on her forehead. He loved this woman, for all the hardships they had gone through in both of lives it had lead them to each other at that moment. If one thing had gone differently perhaps they would not have met and then where would they be? Clark hooked his index finger under her chin before smiling and lowering his lips to her soft full ones. Lois smiled and immediately got lost in the kiss, forgetting everything around them as she usually did. She sighed softly as he deepened the kiss loving the feeling of his lips on her own, it felt as if she was home in his embrace. Clark pulled back slightly, whispering against her lips, "I love you Lois Lane."

"I love you Clark Kent." Lois smiled up at him, her eyes seeming to sparkle.

"Lois I want you to know something…" Clark started.

"Okay." Lois said softly her eyebrow raising in question.

"If for some reason my plan fails, and I don't live to regain the throne…"

"Clark you can't think like that." Lois stopped him instantly.

"No, you need to know this." Clark said defiantly standing up a bit straighter taking her hand in his. "If I don't live you should know my plans, what I desire more than anything in the world. If everything goes according to plan I want you to uphold the promise made to Krypton and marry the King." Lois' eyes widened a bit. "I want to marry you Lois, I want you to sit with me on the throne as my Queen, to rule with me as my equal, help me make decisions."

"You want me in your life even after you take the throne?" Lois questioned. Now it was Clark's turn to look startled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to marry you Lois? There is no one else I would want to accompany my through life as my companion." Clark spoke passionately.

"I just thought that maybe… I don't know… that you would want to rule alone with nothing to hold you back." Lois stuttered fidgeting slightly.

"You would never hold me back Lois. I feel stronger when you're around me. Before you came into my life I was living this dismal life, completely oppressed. Because of you I've discovered my true heritage and my birthright. Lois I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Clark said softly. Lois couldn't believe that she would actually question if he wanted her in his life, they were a perfect fit, and alone only half of a whole. She smiled up at Clark who returned her grin kissing her softly before pulling her to lay down next to him, watching the night sky sparkling.

"Are you scared Clark?" Lois questioned her hand finding his own in the darkness.

"Of what?"

"Of what will happen when Zod does return? If your plans to get back your throne will work?" Lois said softly.

"No." Clark said finally.

"You're not?" Lois replied slightly taken aback.

"No, because I know I'm doing the right thing. If it doesn't work out and I don't regain my throne I will have died for the right reasons. There's only one other thing I would die for Lois, and that's you. And I will happily die in an effort to stop your marriage to Zod." Clark admitted.

Lois sighed happily slowly inching closer toward him, she cuddled up to Clark's side, placing her hand gently on his chest rubbing softly. Clark placed his hand over her own. "And you should know that I would happily die if it meant restoring you to the throne. I want to help you Clark, just tell me how I can."

Clark smiled and kissed her softly. "Just for now, let's leave tomorrow til tomorrow and just have this."

Lois closed her eyes and nodded her head lightly. She whispered, "Okay" into the night sky before resting her head on his chest sighing contentedly.

**So I realized in a skim through of this story that we didn't know a whole lot about Lois' backstory. So I wanted to give a little insight to how Lois was raised and her past. Also I wanted Clark and Lois to have a heart to heart, show where they stand no matter what. Did you like the callback's to SV and the Superman movies? **

**So what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? ideas? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

Many days had passed, the plan to restore the rightful heir to the throne was in full effect. Clark and Kara had many meetings at the caves. Clark knew he wanted to have a large amount of men behind in in the palace before Zod returned.

"_Give me three hundred of your strongest men." Clark told Kara. He had spent many nights coming up with the perfect plan, a hopefully perfect plan. He used Lois as his sounding board in the nights they spent together. He would throw an idea at her and she would tell him, honestly, what she thought. If she thought it was perfect she would say so, and if she could see a slightly better way she would suggest a slight revision which Clark would take into consideration. They were a true team. "I'll place them secretly throughout the palace until everyone is in place."_

_Kara looked at Clark curiously. "But Kal-El how will they go unnoticed? Surely that amount of new men in court is going to cause attention."_

_Clark just smiled, "You leave that to me."_

_Lois walked through the back gardens of the palace. Her eyes were constantly searching for what she had been waiting for. She was in a gown designed for her by Zod, the one she had worn the day she arrived in Krypton. She had her ladies tie her corset even tighter that morning, she wanted to be a distraction to any man that crossed her path and with her assets on such a display as they were, she was just that._

_Her eyes fell on Clark who stood at the door back into the palace. He nodded before disappearing. Lois smiled, stood straight and laid eyes on the guard that had been patrolling the gardens all day. His eyes were not forward and Lois immediately put herself in his way. He didn't bump into her that hard but she exaggerated the collision by falling to the ground and letting out a moan._

"_Forgive me my lady I did not see you!" The guard said panicked bending down towards her. She wiggled her body subtly and smiled when his eyes quickly went to her chest. He quickly shook his head, ridding himself of whatever thoughts he was having when Lois moaned out again. "I didn't hurt you did I?"_

"_My… my leg hurts." Lois cried out reaching for her leg for show._

"_I'm so so sorry." The guard said genuinely, Lois almost felt bad for what she was about to do._

"_I'm sure I'll be okay. Could you help me to my chambers? I think I'd like to lie down." Lois pretended to wince._

"_Of course." The guard said helping Lois up. He placed his arm around her so she would barely have to put any weight on her "hurt" leg. She limped for show, purposely pushing her chest into the guard's side. They walked through the palace until they turned the one corner to get to Lois' chambers, that particular hallway usually vacant. As soon as they turned the corner Clark appeared from the shadows a soaked cloth in hand which he quickly placed over the guard's nose and mouth. With little struggle he was passed out._

"_You sure that won't kill him?" Lois questioned looking down at Clark who was knelt down._

"_Positive, it only renders them unconscious for twenty or so minutes. Just enough time to do what we need." Clark smiled standing up, leaving the unconscious man on the floor. He looked her up and down, "Did you have to wear that dress Lois?"_

"_Well I couldn't walk around dressed like a nun, these men need to be distracted for our plan to work." Lois pointed out._

"_I'd rather you dress as a nun…" Clark said under his breath._

_Lois ignored the comment. "And you will take him to the prisoners quarters which are currently empty?"_

"_Yes and give his armor to one of the men from the North." Clark smiled proudly._

"_Well go on then." Lois smiled nodding her head in the direction he needed to be going. "I'll be around, find me when you're ready."_

_Clark pulled her to him in a searing kiss that left Lois breathless. Clark quickly pulled away before throwing the unconscious man effortlessly over his shoulder, making his way to the lower levels of the palace. Their plan was officially in motion._

That plan continued for over a week and a half. Lois would distract unknowing men, be them guards, grooms, servants, anyone that was undoubtedly loyal to Zod. Then Clark would take advantage of their distraction and place them below the palace giving their clothes to the men from the North. Slowly but surely the palace and surrounding areas were surrounded by men who were loyal to Clark, or as they called him Kal-El. No one loyal to Zod was walking the palace grounds, Chloe had helped out immensely pointing out the spies of Zod's, they were the first to be taken captive. Of course everyone would be released after the overthrow was successful or failed. If it was successful and they chose to stay they would have to swear their allegiance to the true King, if they did not they would be banished.

That night they were preparing a feast in honor of all of Zod's men inside the palace walls no longer being there. It would be a feast to toast the hope of a new future, a brighter future. Clark had been getting to now the men that supported him, some were in awe with how much he looked like his father, and some were eager to know what his plans were when he took the throne. Their optimism was contagious, Lois could see Clark becoming even more confident in himself, it made her happy. She knew from growing up with her army driven father that no battle could be won if you were not completely confident that there was no way you could lose.

Lois certainly had never felt so free within the palace, it was as if she was in her home, a real home. Even in Metropolis she was watched every second she was awake. To know that she could be caught kissing Clark in the hallway and not loose her heard over it was a nice feeling. All the men that Clark had brought in from the North knew of Lois, and knew how important she was.

Lois stood in her dressing room as Catherine and Mary helped her get dressed for the evening feast. She had opted for a glittering silver long sleeved gown trimmed with lace.

"Have there been new people at the palace lately? I feel like I'm seeing so many new faces?" Catherine asked as she laced Lois' corset tightly.

"I don't even pay much attention to them, the guards here are so harsh I try to be invisible to them." Mary shook her head pulling out the gown Lois had chosen. "Have you noticed anything my lady?"

Lois had opted not to tell her ladies what exactly was going on. If for some reason their plan did not work out she did not want Catherine and Mary to face execution because they had been in on what was planned. Lois touched the fabric of the silver dress before smiling, "No, I'm afraid I haven't. And besides the only face I need to notice is my betrothed."

Mary and Catherine shared a smile as a knock resonated throughout the room. Mary had rushed over toward the door blocking any sight of Lois from prying eyes as she opened the door slightly. "My lady is dressing."

"I have a letter for the future Queen." The man spoke handing a letter over to Mary. She abruptly closed the door before walking over to Lois handing the letter over to her.

"A letter with the King's seal my lady." Mary informed her.

Lois opened the letter and began reading as the dress slipped over her head.

_My Jewel,_

_We're leaving the North today, I am sending this letter to you immediately. We should arrive home in two days time. I hope the seamstress have sewn a wedding dress for you. I want to waste no time in making you my wife, I have already waited too long. I can not wait to possess you utterly._

_I'll keep this short and save the rest for when I see you in the flesh. _

_Your King,_

_Zod_

Lois smiled folding the letter back into the small composition she had received it in. "The King will be arriving in two days time."

"Then you will soon be married. Why haven't the seamstress' started making your wedding dress yet?" Catherine questioned.

"Oh they are, they know my proportions and we've discussed at length what I want it to look like." Lois lied as Catherine finished dressing Lois. She turned to her two ladies. "I don't want the two of you in the dining hall for long tonight, get you food and then leave, this is a feast being held by the guards I'm assuming in honor of the King returning, I do not want you two to be subjected to their drunken advances. Get your food and then bring it back here, understood?"

"Yes my lady." They both agreed before disappearing from her sight. Lois quickly made her way to the dining room her eyes immediately scanning the room. Aside from the women that had come from the North there was only one other woman present in the room, Chloe, who was seated at the large table filled with food. Lois continued to scan before her eyes landed on Clark who was sat at the head of the table. He immediately stood acknowledging her arrival, all conversation suddenly ceased and all the men stood up out of respect as well. Lois smiled softly before approaching the table, the chair on the other side of the lengthy table was empty but she stopped walking towards it when Clark approached her.

"Would you do me the honor of sitting beside me tonight?" Clark asked in his deep voice. Lois' eyes fell on the chair that was next to Clark's at the head of the table, a small purple wildflower was placed over the white plate.

Lois smiled up at him, rubbing her thumb over the part of his hand that covered hers. "Of course."

Clark held the chair out for Lois, as she sat down he pushed her chair in for her before taking his own seat. When the two of them were seated the other men followed suit and sat as well. Quickly conversation began to flow once more, food and drink was placed in front of them. Lois leaned over to Clark taking the letter she had received from her pocket showing it to him. She whispered, "A letter, from Zod."

Clark took the letter gently from between her fingers and opened to reading the script. A smile appeared on his face, he stood up, conversation ceasing once more. "Zod will arrive in two days time. We all know what needs to be done. Together we will take back what has been kept from me since I was born, and we will rebuild Krypton back to what it was before this tyrannical rule."

The men all cheered, clapped, and toasted to Clark's words. Clark took a seat after making his announcement. Clark sipped on his wine as one of the first men to arrive at the palace not too long ago leaned over to him. "Is this woman the future Queen of Krypton?"

Clark took Lois' hand in his, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. He gazed at her lovingly. "That is the plan."

"I've only seen that look once before my Lord. When your father looked at your mother." The older man smiled. Lois' brows raised.

"You knew Cl… Kal-El's mother and father?" Lois asked him.

"I served them loyally for twenty eight years, his grandfather ten years before that. Jor-El and I were very close. I still feel a burning hatred in my stomach when I think of what Zod's father did to him. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer,' he always used to say. I see his son has adopted the same philosophy but it seems to have backfired on him." The old man nodded over to Clark with a grin. "You are so much like your father, I wish you could have known him. But you also have something else that your father never had."

"What's that?" Clark asked.

"I… I can't really explain it. Your father thought things through to a fault dreaming up fifty different ways something could happen. You have your head on straight. You seem to be more sure of yourself." He spoke honestly. Clark smiled.

"I believe I owe that to the man and woman who raised me, my father and mother trusted them with my life, they raised me to the man I am now." Clark praised, the older man smiled in approval.

Throughout the night it felt like every man came up to Clark and Lois to swear their unyielding allegiance to them. Lois had never seen such loyalty before in her life, it made her feel safe, which was something she never felt in Krypton unless she was with Clark or in his arms. Chloe approached Lois and Clark.

"This is incredible, the fact that you were able to get everyone here in secret without any suspicion. You are truly a King I would follow to the ends of the earth." Chloe said to Clark.

"Well thank you Lady Sullivan. I trust you wrote to your husband to tell him of our plan." Clark replied.

"Yes, and he burned it as soon as it was read. One of the advantages of being in Zod's favor is that he is given a great deal of privacy when duty doesn't call." Chloe smiled.

"Thank you for helping us know who was a spy and who was not Chloe. You truly are a friend." Lois stood up and hugged the blonde.

"And I hope to continue to be once all the wrongs have been righted." Chloe pulled back from Lois. "But I'm afraid I must be off to bed, my condition seems to be taking quite a toll on me already."

"Your condition?" Lois asked, her brows furrowing.

"I am with child." Chloe smiled. "The doctors just informed me two days ago. I wrote to my husband yesterday, I hope he receives the news before they began their journey back."

"Congratulations Chloe!" Lois said excitedly. "I'm sure your husband will be ecstatic with the news."

"Thank you my Lady." Chloe bowed her head to Lois and then Clark. "Your Majesty."

Clark nodded his head slowly, he still was not completely comfortable with his new title yet, it would take some getting used to. He thought it would be much more realistic when they had finally defeated Zod.

Slowly the men retired to their chambers, a few remaining wanting to drink as much wine as possible. Lois leaned over to Clark, smiling seductively. "Shall we to bed my love?"

Clark raised a brow before taking her hand in his and escorting her out of the dining room. Lois pulled his arm in the direction opposite of her chamber. "Uh Lois, I know you've only been in Krypton a short while but your chamber is that way."

"Mmhmm, but _your _chambers, are this way." Lois smiled continuing to pull him in the direction she wanted.

"Lois! Lois we can't." Clark stuttered slightly just before they reached his chamber door. Lois didn't utter a word in reply, she simply pushed the door open and lead him in. She had only ever been in his bedroom once before but she knew the path by heart. Lois turned to Clark, taking her hand in his.

"Clark, I know we can't think like this but if for some reason this plan doesn't work and Zod defeats us. I… Clark I can't allow myself to die without knowing what it is to love you completely, with every inch of myself." She said passionately looking up into his soulful blue eyes. "Make love to me Clark."

**So what did you all think? I wanted to jump ahead a bit because I didn't want chapters to get stagnant. Did you think it was too easy of a fix? I hope you all enjoyed it! Especially since I didn't update yesterday, but I think we all see what's coming up next. Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions for me? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Lois looked up at Clark with what he would describe, if he didn't know any better, as innocent eyes. Clark looked down at her he couldn't help but run his fingers through her curled dark tresses. Clark had always thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on but with the moonlight shining in through his room mixing with the golden glow the candles gave, it was as if she was glowing like a mystical pixie from a fairytale.

Clark searched her eyes for absolute assurance, validation that this was exactly what she wanted. He didn't want her to feel rushed or pressure in any way, even though it was Clark's first time as well, this was completely about Lois. Lois grew impatient with Clark's silence and grazing eyes, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him that much closer toward her. She stood on the tips of her toes desperately attempting to be eye level with Clark. Lois smiled and repeated, "Make love to me Clark."

Five words, five simple words repeated were all it took to snap Clark from his curious surveying of Lois. Who was he to refuse her? The corners of his mouth slowly raised to a soft smile, Lois' eyes sparkled in realization before she returned his smile. Clark slowly moved in and captured Lois' lips. Lois' released a relieved sigh and Clark moaned in response to it. She moved her hands up his strong muscled back, holding onto him for fear that she would open her eyes and it would have all been a dream.

Their lips danced together in a seductive rhythm, their tongues bathing each others, exploring the inviting caverns of their mouths. Lois pulled back for air slightly tugging on his plump bottom lip. Clark looked down at her with hunger in his eyes, without thought he wrapped his arms around Lois, picking her up off the ground. Instinctively Lois wrapped her legs around his waist, the fabric of her silver starburst gown riding up exposing her thighs. She gently cupped the sides of his face as she gazed down at him with love in her eyes. Lois lowered her head to capture his lips as he lead them over to his bed blindly. "Mmm." Lois moaned as she felt her back make contact with one of Clark's bedpost.

She pulled away from his lips resting her forehead against his own, her shallow breaths brushing stray strands of Clark's black inky hair off his face. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." Clark replied. The amount of love that dripped from his words made Lois' chest feel tight, as if it was impossible for her to love him anymore. Clark tentatively leaned up and kissed the sweet spot just under Lois' ear. She threw her head back letting out a moan in appreciation, her fingers latching onto his soft shaggy hair. Clark smiled when he felt her heartbeat increase under his lips as he kissed, sucked, and gently lapped at her sweet spot. Feeling her reaction to him alone made Clark's arousal grow even harder in his trousers.

Lois began to struggle against Clark, without uttering a word he knew exactly what she wanted. Clark bent his knees and gently placed Lois on her feet. She smiled her mischievous "Lois" smile before surging up and capturing his lips, her hands finding their way up and under his overcoat which she quickly pushed off his shoulders before discarding it onto the floor. Without breaking the kiss she began to push his white loose undershirt up off of him, before finally breaking the kiss to pull the fabric over his head leaving him shirtless before her.

Clark didn't move an inch as Lois simply eyed him appreciatively. Slowly she leaned forward and began planting soft kisses on his smooth golden chest. Clark allowed his eyes to flutter closed as she continued to lavish his chest with her kisses. The kisses remained innocent until Lois placed her lips against Clark's nipple causing him to jump slightly. Lois chuckled softly before pulling back biting her lip innocently.

"You little wench!" Clark said playfully before pulling Lois flush against his hardened body. His right hand moved around her to the back of her gown where it was laced tightly. Clark's fingers found the lace of Lois' gown, he found the tie and pulled teasingly.

"Mmm…" Lois smiled up at him as he looked down at her while continuing to unlace the gown. "Perhaps you should tame me."

Clark's eyes widened momentarily before he grinned, partially because he had unlaced her gown, but mostly because of her proposal. There truly was no other woman in the world like Lois Lane. Clark remained silent as he pulled the gown from her body, the fabric falling gracefully to the floor to join Clark's coat and undershirt. He nuzzled his nose against her own causing Lois to grin, "I think I may have to."

Lois giggled happily as Clark loosened Lois' skirt before pushing that off her curved hips, leaving her bottom half bare to him. Clark's eyes seemed to blaze with fire as he turned Lois around, her hands falling onto the bed, Lois let out a startled yelp before she felt him quickly making work of her corset. She couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement coarse through her veins. When they had entered his chambers earlier Lois had been the aggressor, the one pushing for more while Clark seemed hesitant. And now Clark was the one allowing his passion and lust to lead him. Clark expertly had her corset undone before pulling it from her curvy form and throwing it on the floor. Clark admired Lois' naked back for only a second before he placed his hands on her curved hips turning her to him slowly. Lois was happy to oblige with the pace he had set. He held her at a distance allowing his eyes to drink in the sight of her. He wanted to remember absolutely every detail about this moment, every touch, every look, every sound.

Lois allowed his eyes to have their fill not feeling self-conscious in any way. Clark had already seen her nude in the crystal clear water on the Kent estate, and he had seen her partially nude in the secret room she had discovered adjoined to the library. She never had to feel self doubt around this man. Lois reached out and gently wrapped her small fingers around the laces of his trousers, pulling them softly. Lois instantly felt his erection straining against his trousers, she smiled at his reaction to her. Lois kept her eyes on his, which were still taking in the sight of her, that is until fear seemed to glaze over them and his hand covered her wrist, stopping her actions completely. "Lois, wait…"

"Clark?" Lois questioned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"What about the superstition?" Clark asked his eyes meeting hers. Lois' eyes searched his trying to put everything together.

"Metropolis' tradition that if a man and woman are intimate before their wedding night they will not conceive any children." Clark said tentatively.

Lois cupped Clark's cheek before smiling. "Clark it's just a stupid superstition. Women in brothels become pregnant constantly and they are not intimate with their own husbands." Clark remained silent. "Are you saying you not only want to marry me, but you want me to be the mother of your children?"

Clark smiled softly, Lois continued to tease him, "Are you blushing Clark Kent, "The Lion?"

Clark practically growled before releasing Lois' hands allowing her to push his pants off his waist. Clark grabbed Lois behind the knees and back and carried her over to his bed before gently placing her in the center of it. She loved how she could use the nickname he had been given at court to set a fire ablaze within him. It had proved useful for her.

Clark's gaze was now like a predator stalking its prey. He crawled up the bed towards her, he smiled before pressing kisses on her stomach. Lois arched off the bed and gasped at the contact. Slowly Clark made his way up to Lois' aching breasts, as his lips closed around a nipple Lois released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Clark lavished the rosy puckered bud with attention while his hand palmed the other one, his index finger and thumb rolling her other nipple between them. "Clark!" Lois gasped at she threaded her fingers though his hair, holding his head against her breath encouraging him to continue licking and sucking at her. Clark happily indulged her, from the first night he had seen her skinny dipping in the lake he had loved her breasts. They were perfectly teardrop shaped, heavy and beyond soft. She could feel the heat pool between her thighs, he was driving her mad with desire and Lois was certain if he continued his play with her she would come undone before they ever became intimate. Lois could feel his erection pressing between their stomachs, she reached her hand between them to relieve him of some tension but he immediately stilled her hand. Clark looked like sin personified as he reluctantly pulled away from Lois' breast to meet her eyes. He shook his head before placing Lois' hand on his chest, "No."

"Why?" Lois asked confused.

"Because this is about you." Clark said simply before capturing her lips with his own. Clark knew that Lois was driving him mad, it was his first time with a woman and he knew any extra attention she graced him with, he wouldn't be able to last, and he would never do that to Lois. As long as Clark continued to focus his attention on Lois and pleasing her, he was somewhat able to ignore the unrelenting ache between his legs.

Lois' concern and slight disappointment was quickly washed away when his lips made contact with her own. Her body was on fire, she knew if the two of them were not joined soon she would die of want. She smiled softly into the kiss before she hooked her leg over Clark's hip and before he knew what was happening Lois had him on his back while she straddled him, his erection just behind her. Clark looked up at her smiling before admiring her goddess like body appreciatively. Clark stroked her flat stomach and the sides of her hips. He could practically feel her soften beneath him. Clark reached up and with his index finger guided her eyes to his own, "My star, my Lois."

Lois smiled down at him, "Clark, I can't wait anymore."

Clark knew she was more than ready, he could feel the wetness between her thighs against his naked skin. He went to push her back onto her back as she had been positioned before but she stopped him shaking her head negatively. Clark curiously looked up at her watching as she sat up moving herself back before taking Clark's erection in her hand which was glistening from the precum that had accumulated at the head. Lois placed his tip at her opening before Clark halted her hips. "Lois, I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled down at him, her curls all falling to one side before placing a finger against his lips. "Shh." Clark couldn't help but admire Lois' bravery. He had fully intended to control her hips, and how quickly he entered her. He watched as Lois bit her bottom lip allowing Clark to slip into her slowly. Inch by inch Lois would take a moment to get used to the feeling of being stretched as she never had before. "Lois?"

"I'm fine." Lois said almost in a high pitched voice. Clark knew she was in some pain. Clark quickly sat up, eye to eye with Lois. He kissed her lips gently, slowly feeling her relax and soften under his touch. He pulled back softly. "Allow me."

Clark pulled out of Lois slowly before flipping her onto her back and slowly easing into her again. Lois looked up at him with interest and desire as she allowed him to take control. Clark braced himself when he felt himself come in contact with her hymen. "Lois I'm sor…"

Clark didn't have time to finish his sentence before Lois moved her leg up nearly over his shoulder which caused him to sink deeper into her, pushing through her barrier. Lois cried out in pain and Clark stilled immediately, his heartbeat picking up out of fear. He quickly did the one thing he knew that seemed to make her relax. He kissed her softly, slipping his tongue into her warm mouth to distract her. It didn't take long before the fire was set ablaze once more between them, only this time it was as if it was a hundred times hotter. In that moment Clark had understood what he was missing, but it wasn't just the endless feelings of pleasure that seemed to be going through him, it was the intimate connection he was experiencing with Lois, it felt as if in that moment he had become a whole person.

He waited until Lois gave him a sign, and slowly the pain began to fade from her lower regions and she slowly rocked her hips against his. Clark took the hint and carefully thrust his hips within her. She cried out in pleasure allowing her hands to travel down Clark's back before she rested her hands on his ass. "Oh god Clark!"

Clark smiled softly before he peppered kisses on her chest before kissing her. He cupped her cheek while holding himself up with his other hand.

"Harder!" Lois cried out as she started to feel her stomach bubbling with pleasure, a feeling she was familiar with from their other stolen intimate moments. Clark was happy to oblige her and picked up the pace of his thrusts, Lois bucked her own lips to meet his, their skin slapping against one another, a sound that drove both Clark and Lois mad with desire.

Clark could feel Lois' inner walls begin to constrict and tighten around his member and cried out from the foreign feeling, Lois was already extremely tight, but when her body began to shatter under him it was utter heaven.

"Clark!" Lois cried out as she felt herself fall over the cliff of passion. What she had felt before from the orgasms he had given her was nothing compared to this one. This made her feel as if she was soaring high above the clouds. She ran her fingers down his back scratching him slight in the heat of the moment.

Clark couldn't hold back any longer a few more thrusts and the feel of her body around him and he came undone. He locked his swollen lips with hers as he continued to pump into her feeling himself explode within her. Lois trembled beneath him at the feeling of his hot seed releasing within her.

The two collapsed in a heap of pants and perspiration. Clark rested his head on her chest which was rising and falling at a rapid speed. "Lois that was…"

"Amazing? Sinful? Perfect?" Lois questioned with her eyes closed.

"Heaven." Clark said contentedly wrapping his arms around her small form.

"I like the sound of that." Lois smiled before a small smile played on her lips. "Except…"

Clark's head shot up. "Except what?"

"Well I just feel like, that's it? That's what all the fuss was about? That's what I've been forced to protect?" Lois said teasingly while Clark's eyes were widened a bit from shock. Lois leaned up and flipped them over so she was now on top. "Let's do it again."

Clark sighed before she kissed his lips, smiling as she felt him harden beneath her. She fully intended to take every moment of their night to make love to him until she was physically unable to. After what Lois had just experienced she knew there was nothing in her life that would ever give her as much satisfaction as making love to Clark Kent, her lion, her lover, her soul mate.

Five hours later the two of them finally could no longer do anything except fall asleep tangled in each others loving embrace.

The following morning the sun had risen shining across the bed of the two lovers. Each smiling softly in their sleep, Clark's arms were protectively wrapped around Lois while her head rested on his chest, her leg thrown over his own. If one looked quickly they would perhaps think they were indeed one being. Lois sighed in her sleep nuzzling closer to Clark.

Unfortunately their peaceful slumber was interrupted when Clark's door was thrown open causing Clark to shoot up into a sitting position and Lois to abruptly wake. Her eyes traveled toward the door and her heart stopped.

In the archway of Clark's door stood Zod, a menacing look on his face before he coldly spoke, "Well well, what do we have here?"

**Well what did you think? Dying to know=] Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

Lois grabbed the sheet that had pooled around her waist and quickly covered herself from Zod's angered gaze. He seemed to be directing all of his attention towards her. Clark took the time to slip his trousers on before approaching Zod. But as soon as Clark opened his mouth Zod drew his sword and without blinking stabbed Clark through his stomach, the pointed end of the sword exiting through Clark's back. Clark dropped to his knees as blood flowed from his mouth.

Lois seemed to be trapped, she couldn't move even an inch. Zod smiled softly before approaching her, he ripped the sheet from her grasp leaving her bare before him. "Now you're mine." He grasped Lois by the hair before throwing her back on the bed horizontally before slipping off his overcoat…

"No!" Lois screamed as her eyes shot open and she shot upright in bed. Her heart was beating so quick Lois thought it might explode, her breathing was ragged as her eyes surveyed the room. It was just as it was when she fell asleep in Clark's protective embrace, the morning light just peaking through the windows and no sign of Zod anywhere.

"Lois?" Clark asked looking up at her curiously, a hint of fear in his eyes. He had woken when she abruptly pulled away from him and shot up in bed, Clark admired her creamy skin for a few moments. He remained silent until he saw her begin to tremble. He saw her shoulders shaking softly and swiftly sat up in bed wrapping an arm around her. "Are you alright? What's wrong my love?"

"I…" Lois started her voice shaky. "Clark I just had the worst nightmare."

"Shh, it's alright." Clark soothed rubbing his hand up and down her soft naked arm. He hated seeing her so upset. "Tell me about it, when I was little my mother told me if I ever had nightmares to tell her about them when I woke up so they could never come back."

Lois turned and cuddled into the side of him, allowing Clark to be a comfort to her. She placed a head on his shoulder. "It felt so real. You and I were laying in bed together, much like we were when I awoke. But… Zod appeared in your doorway waking us both. Clark he looked so evil, and you got up to try and fight him but he… he…"

"He what?" Clark encouraged. Lois pulled away from him before getting on her feet walking over to a covered window in the corner of the room.

"He stabbed you in the stomach. You fell to the floor dead and then he threw me on the bed saying that now I would be his." Lois explained. "I screamed out and then woke up."

Lois watched as Clark's face quickly softened. He too stood from bed and walked over toward her, grabbing one of his cloaks before reaching her. Clark wrapped his cloak around her, enveloping her completely. He pulled her toward him. "I would never allow that to happen Lois."

She looked up at Clark and smiled softly, reaching up to trace the angles of his face. "I know that Clark but what if… that was an omen?"

Clark straightened and stood strong before her. "If it was then I guess the fates are in store for a shock when they see what the outcome of this battle will truly be."

Clark had always been a strong and confident man but the air surrounding him when he spoke those words send a shiver down Lois' spine. "You really are sure that this is all going to go the way we plan for it to huh?"

"Confidence seems to be contagious." Clark said simply. "And besides I'm not just fighting for what is mine by birthright, I am fighting for you and our future. That alone is enough to put things into perspective for me. I will do anything for you, to keep you, you are my whole heart and I will do anything to keep you by my side."

His honest passionate words made Lois' heart swell. Clark Kent, or Kal-El was truly not of this world. He was the man she read about in fairytales, the man she had always dreamt of but was resolved in never finding. But perhaps it was destiny that the two of their paths crossed and they were drawn together. Lois smiled softly, "When you speak like that, how could I ever possibly not believe every word you say?"

Clark smiled down at her before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. He wanted to rid her of every fear, every doubt, and perhaps he could only do that for a short while. But when he heard her sigh happily and her body soften beneath his touch he knew it was worth it. By now the sun had risen casting a golden peach glow over them. Clark unhanded the cloak allowing it to fall to the floor before Lois jumped up, wrapping her legs around Clark's waist. Without breaking the kiss Clark wasted no time taking them back to bed.

Sometime later Lois sat in a warm bath relaxing after her long night. Her foot was propped up on the edge of the bath, stretching out happily. Mary and Catherine had been worried about Lois, when they awoke she wasn't in her bed. Playing with the rose pedals floating in the water Lois looked up at the two girls. "Forgive me for startling you two. I had too much wine last night and ended up falling asleep in the library while reading a book. I didn't wake up until this morning when I realized what I'd done."

"We thought perhaps you had been kidnapped my lady." Catherine reached for the red vile which she had always used constantly during Lois' bath.

Lois chuckled softly, "No, no. I am perfectly well, better than well actually."

"I think perhaps I may need to drink the wine you did last night my lady you are glowing, positively radiant this morning." Mary complimented.

"Awe, well thank you." Lois smiled halting Catherine's hand before she could pour the red liquid into the tub. "May I smell the other scents?"

"Oh, of course my lady." Catherine said uncorking each of the bottles allowing Lois to smell each unique scent that had gone unused in the time she had been in the palace. Lois smelled each scent, handing them back to Catherine as she finished.

"I'd like to try the blue one today." Lois smiled handing the blue vile to Catherine.

"But… my lady his Majesty the King returns home tomorrow." Catherine spoke tentatively not wanting to overstep any lines.

"But today he is not… the blue vile." Lois ordered leaning back. Catherine nodded her head and poured the clear liquid into the warm tub. Lois could instantly smell the fresh slightly fruity scent as it spread throughout the water. Much better than the strong heavy floral scent Zod had apparently preferred. "Today I feel rejuvenated, almost as if it's the first day of the rest of my life."

"As long as you are happy my lady." Mary smiled happily. "And I'm sure when the King comes back you'll be even happier."

"Absolutely." Lois smiled deviously.

After her bath Lois had dressed in a bright yellow flowing gown. In Metropolis yellow was the color of celebration and happiness, it only seemed fitting for her. As she walked the halls the men bowed their heads in respect to her, Lois smiled in recognition. Lois turned the corner to find Chloe who was smiling. "He's in the gardens."

"Thank you." Lois smiled as she and Chloe began their journey to the gardens. Lois looked ahead while Chloe kept stealing glances at Lois. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Chloe chuckled. "Well except the glow one only gets after a night of passion."

Lois stopped in her tracks. She turned to Chloe with a slight smile playing on her lips. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh yeah." Chloe chuckled before continuing to walk. "So I guess he does indeed intend to marry you when he takes the throne."

"He does. I had told him previously that I wouldn't pressure him if he wanted to rule on his own, but he assured me that's the last thing he wants. He wants someone to share the throne with him, a true companion just as I always wanted." Lois answered.

"I'm happy for you Lois. When I see how you and Clark look at each other it reminds me of my husband and I." Chloe spoke genuinely.

"And I'm sure you can't wait for your husband to return tomorrow to tell him of your news." Lois smiled. Chloe placed a hand over her lower stomach smiling softly.

"I'm very happy. I hope your majesty understands that I will not be able to assist you tomorrow. I feel as in things may grow violent and I don't want to risk the safety of my child." Chloe spoke.

"Of course. I would have it no other way. I shall place you where I place my ladies Mary and Catherine, you shall all be safe." Lois reassured. Chloe smiled as the two of them reached the gardens. She smiled as soon as she laid her eyes on Clark, he was seated by the lake and rose when she entered the gardens. Lois approached him openly, and no one even looked twice at their openness towards each other.

"You look beautiful my darling." Clark kissed her cheek taking a deep breath. "And you smell great."

Lois smiled up at him. "Just something new I tried."

"Would you go for a ride with me?" Clark questioned holding out his hand to her.

"Clark… do you think that's the best idea?" Lois questioned. "What if Zod returns home tonight and you are not here?"

Clark smiled at her concern. "I've received word from Chloe's husband, they are still a day away. So will you?"

"Sure." Lois smiled taking his hand as the two of them rode out of the palace and towards a destination that Lois was unaware of.

They rode for what seemed like hours. The sun began to set across the rolling plains of Krypton and Lois couldn't help but take it all in. Clark slowed his horse down a few strides ahead of Lois, she pulled her horses reins and listened carefully. "Clark? That sounds like the sea?"

Clark smiled and simply clicked his tongue twice to get his horse to move once more. Lois followed suit trying to find any clues as to where they were. When she and Clark came to the top of a hill her eyes widened, to her side was the beginning of a dense Kryptonian forest, and before her a calm sea reflecting the Kryptonian sunset, its waves gently lapping the sandy shore. Lois dismounted from her horse and walked out towards the water. She slipped her shoes off and stood just at the edge of the tide. Clark came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Do you like it?" Clark asked softly.

"It's beautiful." Lois said turning her head to see his face which was illuminated by the purple and green sunset. "I didn't know Krypton had any seas."

"This is our lone one, it isn't on any maps to keep outsiders away. It is too beautiful of a place to be contaminated by too much humanity." Clark whispered. "I know how much you love the sunsets here, so I thought on the night before our lives change forever I would show you the most private place in Krypton."

Lois smiled happily leaning back into his embrace. "I love you Clark Kent, Kal-El, your name makes no matter to me. You are mine and I am yours, and I will be until my dying breath."

Clark and Lois walked hand in hand along the shore as the sun continued to set, painting the sky with even more colors. The calm waves bathed their feet leaving what looked like sparkling diamonds in their wake. Suddenly Lois halted Clark.

"What's wrong?"

"I have an idea." Lois smiled boldly reaching behind her to unlace her corset.

"Lois." Clark warned.

"Oh Clark it'll be for old times sake. Come skinny dip with me in the ocean, and make love to me in the sand until we can do nothing more but allow our horses to take us back to the palace." Lois said suggestively gazing at him with loving eyes.

"Who am I to refuse you when you speak to me like that, or look at me like that?" Clark questioned playfully as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

Somehow Lois had managed to beat him into the water and greeted Clark with a splash of water when he reached her. The two played their cat and mouse game until Clark grew tired, snatched her leg toward him and began kissing her. And from there, there was no going back.

Tomorrow would be the moment of truth. The moment where they would live and see Krypton rise again or where they would die at the hands of a false King. Only time would tell, but at that moment Lois and Clark knew nothing of politics or worry, simply the comforting feel of each other and the passions and pleasure they brought out in each other.

**Okay don't throw things at me! Zod walking in on Clois was actually my first idea of how to bring him back, but then decided against it. I hope you enjoy how I do that when it occurs!**

**So what'd you think? Loved it? Hated it? Ideas? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Lois had woken once again in Clark's protective embrace. He was sitting up in bed, while her head rested on his muscled stomach. Tiredly she looked up at his stoic form. His thumb caressed her upper arm slightly, his jaw set in place. Lois reached up tucking a stray piece of hair back in place, caressing his cheek as she did. "Good morning."

"Morning." He said softly gazing down at her.

"No matter what happens today I love you. And I will love you forever." Lois said warmly, sensing that he needed to be reassured. He smiled softly in return placing a tender kiss to her forehead and then her lips.

"I love you too Lois. Forever." He breathed out the last word, it hung in the air between them casting a sense of comfort between them. Reluctantly Lois sat up in bed and flipped the sheets off of her.

"I must return to my chambers, I want to get Mary and Catherine somewhere safe, and Chloe also." Lois said pulling her skirt up tying it tightly before she picked up her corset and turned her back to Clark, silently asking if he would tie it for her. Clark sat up in bed allowed his hands to gently stroke Lois' soft milky skin before beginning to lace the corset tightly.

"Chloe? Why Chloe?" Clark questioned.

"She is with child Clark, I wouldn't want her risking the safety of her baby." Lois answered gasping every few words due to the corset's tightness.

"Of course. Where will you take them?" Clark asked finishing lacing Lois' ivory corset. She turned to him with a smile on her face.

"To the private room in the library." Lois spoke kissing his soft lips before bending down to pick up her gown slipping it over her head. "I shall see you later, when Zod returns I will be with you."

Clark watched as Lois walked to his door, he felt a tightness in his chest before he jumped from his bed, pulled her by her wrist and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Every word he wanted to say but couldn't, every bit of what he was feeling for her he put in that kiss. If fate had pulled them apart he would be content with their final display of intimacy. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you." Lois repeated softly before slipping out of his chambers making her way to her own. She had managed to enter her chambers moments before Catherine and Mary awoke. Lois pretended to have just woken up and pushed back the drapes slowly.

"Good morning my lady." Both girls said in unison curtseying to Lois.

"Good morning." Lois put on a sleepy voice smiling at the two girls.

They stuck to the standard morning routine, breakfast, bathing, dressing, a short reading lesson. As the reading lesson concluded Chloe had slipped into Lois' chambers with a subtle smile on her face. Mary and Catherine curtseyed as she entered the room. Lois placed the book down approaching Chloe. "Zod and his men should be here within the hour. Clark and his men are stationed at the entrance waiting for them."

Lois nodded her head, "Then we should waste no more time." Lois turned to Catherine and Mary. "You two trust me right?" The girls nodded her head. "Okay, I need you to follow me. Something horrible may happen today and I need you two to be safe. You are two of the closest friends I've ever had and I don't want to see you harmed. I'm going to take you and Lady Sullivan to a safe place within the palace."

"My lady, what's going to happen?" Mary asked fearfully. Catherine wrapped her arm around her friend, also scared.

"All shall be explained in due course, but I need to know that you three are safe. If something does go wrong I do not want you too held accountable for my sins." Lois said honestly as she placed her hands on Mary and Catherine's shoulders. "Now follow me."

Lois exited her room and was greeted with the sight of the small number of women from the North that had made the journey with their husbands waiting for her out in the hallway. The girls stopped asking questions and followed Lois, with Chloe walking behind them and the rest of the women following her. They made their way to the library where Lois pulled the book from the wall and the secret door popped open. Her ladies and even Chloe's eyes widened at the reveal and Lois pulled the door back. "No one knows about this room, except one other person. You will all be safe here. Do not exit unless myself or Clark Kent are here to let you out. Is that understood?"

"Clark Kent?" Catherine spoke in a frightened tone.

"Understood my lady." Mary spoke over her. Lois nodded her head looking between all of the women looking at her with a mix of hope and fear in their eyes.

"I do hope I see you all again." Lois said strongly as she closed the door hearing it latch back into place. She took a steadying breath before she exited the library and made her way to the entrance of the palace where Clark and his men stood waiting.

As Lois approached them her heartbeat increased slightly. She had seen all of the men scurrying around the palace since they had entered but this was the first time she had seen them all together in their armor and in formation, it was quite an intimidating sight. Lois approached them and they acknowledged her accordingly, finally she laid her eyes on Clark. He looked so powerful in his glittering silver armor which had only a few scratches in it from years of various battles. His red cape, which was attached to the metal, flowed gently in the breeze behind him.

He smiled softly upon seeing her. "Are all the women secure?" Clark asked, his voice authoritative, it made a shiver run down her spine.

"They are." Lois nodded at him. "I told them to not leave the room unless you are I are opening the door."

Clark nodded his head. One of the men standing next to him, the first man that had been snuck into the palace, spoke. "Perhaps you should join them my lady. Things may get a bit bloody here."

Lois placed her hand in Clark, entwining their fingers together. "I am resolved to live or die amongst you all. I am the reason why this is all happening, I will not cower."

Clark smiled proudly at the woman at his side. He leaned down and whispered softly. "You are armed though correct?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be a general's daughter if I wasn't." She smiled then winked at him.

"Zod and his men are approaching!" A young boy positioned in the tower overlooking the ground surrounding the forest called out to them. Lois could almost feel the anticipation and anger rise around her. Clark brought his hand which still held her own up to his lips kissing her knuckles gently.

"I love you." He said boldly.

"I love you too Clark." Lois gasped as the palace gates opened revealing Zod and the hundred men he traveled to the North with. Now it was time for Lois' heartbeat to increase even more at the sight of him. His beard was fuller and his face worn an angry expression, most likely from not being worshipped when he entered the palace.

Zod's cold steely eyes narrowed as he took in the sight before him. Three hundred northern men dressed in armor, weapons on full display and Clark at the forefront of them all standing next to Lois. Zod's gaze landed on Lois, looking at her from the tip of her head down the deep vibrant red dress she wore to her hidden feet. He scoffed before dismounting off his horse. He approached Lois and the surrounding men all drew their swords, including Clark.

"And here I thought I would receive a warm welcome from my loving betrothed." Zod chuckled before his voice dripped with anger. "But I guess I should have known you'd spread your legs as soon as I was gone. How many did you lie with? Ten? A hundred? All the men who stand before me with their swords drawn?"

"You will hold your tongue Zod." Clark spoke in a voice that Lois had never heard before it almost frightened her. "This is not about Lois. This is about me."

Zod's gaze drifted from Lois to Clark. He couldn't hold back the smile that played on his lips. "So I guess you finally opened your eyes huh Kal-El?"

"Your reign of terror is over Zod. I'm here to reclaim my throne." Clark took a step towards the much smaller man.

"Guards!" Zod called and immediately all of his men, except one dismounted from their horses and drew their swords. Before Lois could even blink steel was clashing against hard steel and blood was flying in the air. A few men rushed her and Lois pulled her sword out and quickly defended herself before taking each of them out. Lois had always known how to use a sword and finally it had come in handy. Sometime thereafter she saw three men taking on Clark and Lois quickly lifted her gown, pulled her knife from her garter and rushed towards them. Just before she got to him she was pulled back, the feeling of coarse facial hair rubbing against her cheek. "Did you think I would let you go so easily?"

Lois let out a helpless cry as he began to pull her against her will.

Clark and his men had quickly taken out the majority of Zod's men with ease. Clark had a man on his knees about to serve the last blow before his death when he heard Lois cry out. His head immediately shot up looking in the direction of the gallows where Zod stood with Lois.

"Looking for this Kal-El?" Zod called out mockingly. Clark shoved the man he had been about to kill into the sandy ground, blood spilling from his mouth from the beating he had endured.

Clark surveyed the damage done, from what he could see three of his own men were injured while all but three of Zod's men were dead. "Stand down." Clark called out to his men and began approaching the gallows where Zod held a knife to Lois' throat with one hand and groping her with the other.

"She's mine Kal-El. She's mine by contract. And I will see it through." Zod spoke kissing Lois' face causing her to grimace in disgust.

"She belongs to no one." Clark growled. "Least of all you!"

"Oh and you wish she belonged to you don't you Kal-El? Just because you've defiled her and planted your seed within her doesn't make her yours. It only makes her your whore." Zod seethed lowering the knife from Lois' neck to her stomach. "Perhaps if there is a child growing in her womb I should do you the honor of cutting it out and giving it to you."

Zod pressed the blade hard against Lois causing her gown and corset to split before the blade pressed against her skin and blood began to flow from it.

Clark began to shake with anger and in an instant he rushed the stage catching Zod by surprise. Lois fell crying to the ground placing a hand over her bleeding stomach. Clark's men quickly rushed over to her getting her away from the stage of the gallows. Clark stood above Zod practically growling in anger. "That's it, get angry. Let your anger rule you! Just like Jonathan Kent did." Zod smiled up at Clark. "And because of that it made him weak, and I killed him."

Clark pulled back quickly, and the men around him all heard this confession. "Ah you never put that together I see. I knew if I got rid of Jonathan Kent then I would break you, and I did. It only took the whore to open your eyes."

Clark leaned down and pulled Zod up by his collar. "You and your father are responsible for taking both of my fathers from me! You are the false King, the traitorous King, the throne was never yours and you turned this paradise into a glorified graveyard!"

"Then kill me Kal-El, I'm sure it'll make you feel better." Zod said manipulatively. Clark's blood boiled, he wouldn't allow Zod to control his life any longer.

"I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to lock you in the gallows to allow the citizens of Krypton to see what a mockery you are. And you shall remain there until a trial is held for you and your fate is decided. If your sentence is to hang on the gallows then that's what shall happen. You don't control me anymore." Clark seethed before pulling his fist back and punching Zod square in the jaw, teeth and blood flying from his mouth.

"You don't think the people of Krypton will stand up to defend me? I am their King." Zod shouted.

"You and your father were only their King for a handful of years and you've brought Krypton down to its knees in that time. You seem to have a glorified view of yourself. There are thirty thousand people in the north who stand behind me, the true heir to the throne, the only heir of Jor-El and Lara." Clark said as he pulled Zod up and threw him into the open stocks before locking them shut and began to walk away from him. The sun had set long ago and their mission had been accomplished. "Oh, and you should thank Lois. She not only told me about my true heritage but she's also the reason why your hunched over in the stocks awaiting a trail and not being drawn and quartered by my hand at this very moment."

"Ah!" Zod struggled in the stocks, but they didn't move an inch. "This isn't over Kal-El!"

"I think it is." Clark smiled as he walked away from Zod and quickly rushed to find Lois.

"Lois! Lois!" Clark called, his voice echoing through the palace.

"In here Kal-El." An old friend of Clark's called to him, Chloe's husband.

"Thank you James." Clark said before entering the room finding Lois being tended to. Lois looked over toward him smiling softly. Clark rushed over to her side grabbing her hand in his. "Lois, how are you doing my star?"

"She's fine, we've placed some natural herbs over the wound and stitched it up. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal, just draw enough blood to be scary." The doctor spoke soothingly.

"Thank you." Clark nodded at him before gazing down at Lois. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"I'm fine Clark." Lois smiled softly. "Zod is a coward if he has to hide behind a woman and not face you like a man. I'll be healed in no time. Where is Zod? What did you do?"

"Zod is in the stocks as we speak. Once we are married and our coronation has taken place we shall get our advisors together and he shall stand trial." Clark explained.

"Why didn't you… kill him?"

"Every man deserves a trial, it was something my father always practiced and I shall do the same. As much as I want to scatter his body parts across the face of the Earth I will not." Clark said softly brushing her hair off her face.

"So it's over? You have what's always belonged to you?" Lois questioned.

"I have that, and much much more." Clark smiled before slipping next to Lois in the small bed. "Although I do fear things are going to get very hectic now."

"And you shall handle it better than anyone. The hardest feat is behind us, there are only good things ahead of us my King." Lois smiled closing her eyes as she laid her head on his chest.

"As long as you're by my side I know I'll be able to handle anything, my Queen." Clark teased softly wrapping his arm around her. "Lois I was so worried when I saw him cut you in the stomach. If he would have done any fatal harm to you, I don't know what I'd have done, it was hard enough holding back after seeing you bleed so much and be rushed away before I could tend to you."

Lois didn't respond, Clark's brows raised, Lois always responded to him, even if he didn't want to hear it. He looked down at her and saw her eyes closed and her breathing slow and even, she was sound asleep. "James." Clark called.

"Yes your Majesty?" The knight appeared.

"I want to thank you for your loyalty, and you shall be rewarded for it. But now I want you to go to the library and pull out the book the Teachings and Wisdom of Rao. It'll open a secret room, you're wife and the children of the North are in there." Clark advised. "I think your wife has some news for you."

"Yes your Majesty." James nodded in respect before leaving the room, Clark could hear his footsteps get farther and farther away. Clark smiled down at Lois before whispering to her sleeping form.

"This is the first day of the rest of our lives together my love. I know that things won't be easy from here on out, and there will be trials for us to face, but as long as we're together we can overcome anything."

**Don't worry guys this definitely isn't the end of the story! There are still things I want to tackle with it=]**

**So what did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Too easy? Ideas? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

The following days had swept Lois and Clark up in a whirlwind. Lois was still ordered to be in bed, not wanting to reopen the wound she had gotten from when they had taken down Zod. She was going completely mad. Of course Clark would come and visit her but he too was busy with his new kingly duties. Clark had chosen a handful of advisors leaving space to fill for others down the line as they proved themselves. Slowly but surely the men and women loyal to the House of El that had been exiled to the north made their way back to the heart of Krypton. Lois wished she could have been with Clark to greet them when they arrived.

Word had also traveled to the common men and women of Krypton of the news of their new King, a descendant of the House of El. While some were skeptical and held no shame in voicing their concern others were relieved that Zod had been overthrown from his thrown.

Zod still stood in the stocks, his treason and shame on full display for the citizens of Krypton to see. The people certainly didn't hold back from showing their feelings towards him. While some took pity and gave him food and drink, others threw rotting food at him and spat on him.

After the battle for the throne Clark and his men had gone to the prisoners quarters and released the men and women who were loyal to Zod and his spies. They were informed they could stay and swear their allegiance to the true King or they would have to move on and start their life somewhere else outside of Krypton. All were grateful to be given the choice but only a handful swore their allegiance to Clark. "My allegiance is to Krypton, no matter who is in charge" one older man swore.

When Lois had returned to her chambers from the medical bed she explained to her ladies exactly what had happened in the month that Zod was away. Mary and Catherine both related it to something one would read in a work of fiction but laughed at how blind they had been.

"I should have known something was going on when you two grew close, Clark Kent never allowed anyone to get near him. And he was feared among almost everyone." Mary explained to Lois.

"You two are like Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending." Catherine sighed happily after hearing Lois retell the story.

Clark and Lois had decided together that it was best that Clark have his coronation before they were married, simply to get that taken care of before anyone would come in while there was no technical King of Krypton. His coronation was to happen in one day's time. Then the two would marry and Lois would have her own coronation as Queen of Krypton.

But that was all the last thing on Lois' mind at that moment, she had tried to occupy herself all day with books or lessons with Catherine and Mary but it was to no avail. She needed to get out of her chambers, a breath of fresh air, something. Wincing Lois pushed herself up in her bed when she heard the door to her chambers open. Her back was to the door and she could not see who it was. "Is everything okay my Lady?" Mary asked stepping towards her immediately.

"No everything's not okay. I know I've been ordered to rest but I need to get up and walk around, something, I'm going insane!" Lois spoke theatrically.

"Well… you have a visitor my Lady. Perhaps that will lift your spirits." Mary smiled softly.

"A visitor? Who?" Lois questioned hearing heavy footsteps approach her. Just as Lois was about to turn around she heard soft quick footsteps as well. Almost instantly she was greeted with a young angelic face framed by dark brown hair. She instantly smiled opening her arms. "Christopher!"

The young boy smiled cheerfully, his cheeks red, before climbing up onto bed with Lois hugging her tightly. "Not too hard there little man." Clark's voice sounded from next to the bed. Lois, whose arms were still wrapped around the young boy smiled up at Clark and mouthed, 'Hi.'

"Clark came and told me you were sick. What's wrong Lois?" Christopher pulled back from Lois, his eyes sadly looking up at her as he sat in her lap while Clark took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Well earlier this week an evil man tried to hurt Clark and I. He took me by force and held a knife to my tummy." Lois explained as she watched the little boy's face go from horrified to angry. Lois pulled her loose nightgown up showing him the healing wound. "But I'm okay now. Just a little sore."

"Who did that to you Lois?" Christopher said angrily. "I'll make sure he knows never to do that to you again!"

Lois and Clark both chuckled at the boys vigor. "We don't need to worry about him anymore." Clark replied rustling the boys dark shaggy locks.

"And besides," Lois spoke, pulling Christopher closer to her, "The man couldn't hurt me, what he didn't know was that I made a promise to never leave you. And I intend to keep that promise."

Christopher's face lit up as he snuggled into Lois' side that wasn't injured wrapping his small arms around her. Clark took the opportunity to lightly kiss Lois on the lips. "How are you feeling today."

"Pain wise? Fine. Mentally I need to get out of here." Lois chuckled before gazing down at Christopher who seemed so content in that moment. "But this was a nice surprise. I guess this is where you have been all day?"

Clark nodded his head. "I figured he'd want to see you, and I wanted my mother to be here for the coronation tomorrow. You do know that I won't be upset if you can't…"

"Stop it right there. I wouldn't miss your coronation for the world Clark. Zod would have had to of left far worse than a scratch for me to be absent." Lois spoke passionately.

"And I know better than to keep Lois Lane from anything she has her heart set on." Clark smiled.

"Soon to be Lois Kent… or El… how is that working exactly?" Lois asked Clark.

"I don't really know, it feels weird being called Kal-El, but it does sound more King like than Clark. I don't know we'll figure it out." Clark chuckled softly before glancing down at Christopher who was fast asleep next to Lois. "Looks like the day of travel tired someone out."

"He's young he's allowed to be." Lois smiled brushing Christopher's hair gently with her fingers. Clark watched the scene before him in awe. Lois had always been so natural and maternal with Christopher, he knew she would be a great mother when the time came.

"You know… I've been thinking, about what Zod said." Clark said softly.

"What part?"

"How he said if there was a child growing inside your belly he would cut it out before he had you for himself." Clark grimaced even thinking of Zod doing that. "Do you think there could be?"

"What a child?" Lois asked him before he nodded his head. "Well I guess there could be, we were intimate. But I've felt none of the signs. But that's a good thing right? That way we won't cause a scandal of conceiving a child out of wedlock."

Clark chuckled, "I guess you're right."

"One day my love." Lois assured him cupping his cheek softly.

"I actually have something else to run by you." Clark spoke after kissing the inside of Lois' wrist.

"And that is?" Lois asked him.

"What if Christopher stays here with us?" Clark asked trying to study her reaction. "We could give him the best education, everything he missed out on in the early years of his life."

"You mean adopt him? And raise him as our own?" Lois asked looking from the young innocent boy sleeping at her side to the completely tainted man smiling down at her with love on his eyes.

"The Kent's adopted me and took me in, and I turned out okay." Clark winked at Lois.

"But Clark what about your mother? Didn't you say that she loved having Christopher there because she was lonely in her home. I wouldn't just want to take him from her." Lois spoke thoughtfully.

"I spoke with my mother this morning when I arrived at her home she is more than okay with us taking him in." Clark eased Lois' worries. Lois looked down at the boy.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"We let him decide. If he would rather live out in the country with Martha then we allow him that." Lois kissed his forehead before leaning over and taking Clark's lips.

"Okay then, we allow Christopher to choose. But something tells me he's going to side with me on this one." Clark smiled confidently watching as the boy began to stir after his short nap. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked up at the two sheepishly.

"Sorry." He blushed.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Lois chuckled at the young boy. "Traveling all day can be exhausting."

"Christopher come sit here." Clark patted the spot next to him on Lois' bed. The boy gently crawled over Lois, careful to mind her wound before sitting where Clark had shown. "Lois and I have a question to ask you."

The little boy frowned slightly before looking down at his hands. "Okay."

Lois' heart broke for him this boy had been so badly damaged by his past that he was always nervous that he would be betrayed and left behind. Lois had vowed that for as long as she lived he would never feel that pain again. Clark hooked his finger under the boys chin. "Lois and I were wondering if you would like to stay with us at the palace, and live with us."

Christopher looked from Clark to Lois confused. "Forever?"

Lois chuckled, "Yes forever."

"So you two would be like my mommy and daddy?" Christopher asked.

"If you'll have us."

The little boy lit up and attacked Clark with a hug. "Yes! Yes, yes yes!" he said happily. He turned to Lois and wrapped his arms around her neck peppering her cheek with kisses. "Momma!"

Lois was slightly taken aback at the reaction she had to Christopher calling her that so openly. Her eyes teared slightly as she kissed the boy's hair hugging him back tightly. "My Christopher." She looked back to Clark and whispered "I love you."

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Krypton and Kandor, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" The day of Clark's coronation had arrived, something that he never expected he would have but here it was all the same. He stood in the center of the large and crowded room dressed in the many robes and silks that were required in a Kryptonian coronation. When Lois had seen him that morning he ordered her not to laugh, but it was too no avail. He looked more massive than normal and utterly ridiculous. He wore no crown yet and held the scepter and orb in his hands as the Archbishop spoke.

"I solemnly do so promise and swear." Clark answered the archbishop.

"Will your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments? Will you to the utmost of your power make swear to help the people of Krypton for the better?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Rao and God?"

""All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me Rao and God." Clark answered as the archbishop placed the royal crown on Clark's head. Clark then walked to the center of the throne room where he turned and sat in the plush throne to cries of "God save the King."

Clark wanted the ceremony to be over but it was not. All of his advisors and men of the realm swore their loyalty to him. Bowing before him and stating "I will be faithful and true, and faith and truth will bear unto you, our Sovereign Lord, King of this Realm and Defender of the Faith, and unto your heirs and successors according to law. So help me Rao and God." And then the knights and the men who were to protect and serve the realm under Clark would approach and swear, "I do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship; and faith and truth will I bear unto you, to live and die, against all manner of folks. So help me Rao and God."

Lois knew one thing for sure she was not looking forward to reliving it all over again when she had her coronation after they were married. When the ceremony was finally over fireworks were set off from the highest points of the palace, canons were fired and church bells were rung. It was the dawn of a new era in Krypton. One that would outshine any before it.

Later that night during the celebration after the coronation Lois and Clark were seated at a large banquet table, Christopher seated in Lois' lap and Martha to Clark's left. She leaned over to whisper, "I am so proud of you Clark. I know you are not my blood but you are my son, and always will be."

Clark took Martha's hand and kissed her knuckles. "I may be of the House of El's blood line, but I never knew them. You are the mother I know, and I will always love you and make sure you are taken care of for the rest of your life."

"Yuck!" Christopher grimaced after taking a sip of Lois' wine. Lois, Clark and Martha all shared a laugh.

"Good you remember that when you're older." Lois smiled at him before popping a grape in her mouth.

"You are going to be an amazing father Clark, and an even better husband." Martha smiled at her son.

"Thank you." Clark nodded, her hand still in his own. "That means a lot coming from you mother."

"And you have found the perfect woman to walk through life with as your companion." Martha continued. "She is going to keep you in check, and be the peace you come back to after a long day."

"She will be." Clark smiled gazing at Lois.

"When are you to be married?" Martha asked.

"The doctor says Lois should be healed in a week and a half, so we're hoping in two weeks we can be married." Clark replied happily.

"Then I shall see you again in two weeks time." Martha replied before kissing her sons forehead and standing up.

"Are you retiring for the night?" Clark asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm not as young as I used to be, and I still am accustomed to your father's sleep schedule, early sleeper, early riser." Martha smiled fondly. "Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Mom." Clark called.

"Goodnight Martha." Lois turned to Christopher. "Say goodnight to Martha."

"Sweet dreams Grandma." Christopher spoke sweetly. He had fallen into calling Lois, Clark and Martha their family titles so easily it was as if it had always been this way.

"Christopher, would you mind if I stole your mother for a second and danced with her?" Clark asked the young boy who had taken up residence on Lois' lap as soon as she sat down.

"Sure Poppa." Christopher smiled before crawling down off of Lois' lap. Lois turned to Mary and Catherine who stood behind her.

"Could you two watch him for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Of course my lady." They smiled at her as Clark extended his hand and lead her out onto the floor. Clark had to be dressed in the royal color of blue and Lois dressed to match, wearing sapphire jewels to accessorize. There was no doubt in anyones mind that they were the King and future Queen of Krypton. As the music played on the two danced the night away. It was the first of many nights to come, and the first night of a lifetime of being able to be so open with each other in public.

"I don't think we've ever danced together before." Lois spoke as she circled him.

"I'm not much of a dancer, only on special occasions." Clark smiled as he took her hand and spun her outwards away from him.

"You're quite good at it." Lois chuckled softly as he lifted her up off the ground to the beat of the music.

"Well you know what they say about men who can dance well." Clark winked at her.

"Clark Kent!" Lois scolded. "Becoming King has made you entirely too bold."

Clark and Lois leaned in toward one another at the end of the dance and Lois whispered, "And it's true…" before leaving him happily shocked in the dance line before he rushed off to grab her in an embrace.

"Perhaps we should retire for the night." Clark suggested.

"Perhaps we should." Lois smiled up at him before they bid everyone goodnight and disappeared from sight.

**So what did you all think? This was definitely a feel good chapter. I thought it was necessary after the bit of emotional rollercoaster the past few updates have been! Loved it? Hated it? Ideas? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**

**Oh! Also, those vows during Clark's coronation are actual vows from (slightly tweaked to fit the story) England's medieval coronation's!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

The night before Lois and Clark were to be married was certainly interesting. The couple had insisted on no lavish celebrations in honor of their marriage, but their friends at court wouldn't allow them to not partake in certain Kryptonian traditions. Lois, Clark and Christopher were in the back gardens after just meeting with the representatives of a small village on the border of Krypton and Metropolis. The meeting was certainly a reality check.

_The men women and children that stood before Clark and Lois looked absolutely emaciated. Soot and ask were plastered on their skin and their clothes were in shreds._

"_And what brings you here today?" Clark asked sitting on his throne while Lois sat by his side, sharing her own throne with Christopher._

"_Your Majesty," One taller man spoke out, "We are here today to plead with you. We are citizens of the village Mala on the Krypton and Metropolis border. We once had the largest marketplace in Krypton and even the people of Metropolis were allowed to pass though. We were able to flourish and sustain ourselves. But when the false King and his father took the throne they revoked our license for a market and took all of our livestock, and then when they went to war with Metropolis we could no longer gain our supplies from them. We've barely been able to survive. We pray you could find it in yourself to give us our license back so we could build ourselves back up again."_

_Lois frowned as she looked upon the starved and desperate men and women. She had no clue how any ruler could deprive their citizens of their basic needs only so he or she could gain wealth. That was one thing Lois and Clark had recently discovered about Zod and his father's rule: they drained Krypton's economy dry in order to become more wealthy themselves. Krypton's treasury was overflowing with gold, jewels, and other means of wealth, while its citizens starved. She looked to Clark who was going over all possible solutions quietly to himself. He turned to Lois and she nodded, knowing they were thinking the same thing._

"_You are hereby granted your license for the marketplace. We shall also provide you with a handful of livestock and an advance of a thousand dollars to build your village back up on. I've read a great deal about Mala and I know just how profitable your market was in the past and I hope to see it do even better in the future." Clark spoke his tone final._

_The men and women hugged each other and breathed a sigh of relief with Clark's ruling. "Oh thank you, thank you your Majesty." An older man spoke. "Your father would be so proud."_

_Lois smiled at the compliment and looked to Clark, this time he was the one to nod his head. Lois stood up, "Before you go, please help yourself to a meal. You all look famished."_

"_Thank you my Queen." They bowed to her before they were escorted from the room and towards the dining hall. Lois sat back in her chair, Christopher situating himself in her lap. Their advisors stood beside them nodding in approval._

"_I fear that won't be the last time we see a group of people like that because of the previous Kings." Lois said softly grabbing Clark's hand. "But you did the right thing."_

"_I just don't understand how anyone could be so selfish that they would slowly kill people just for wealth." Clark shook his head in wonderment. Christopher hopped off Lois' lap and climbed up on Clark's. Clark looked down at the boy with sorrow in his eyes. Lois knew what Clark was thinking, how Christopher's parents abandoned him because they could not afford to feed him. If Lois and Clark hadn't ridden past him that day he would have died of starvation. She shivered at the thought._

"_You helped those people Poppa, just like you helped me." Christopher smiled up at Clark before hugging him as best as he could. Clark rubbed his back slowly before turning to his lead advisor._

"_Are there any more people to see?" Clark questioned._

"_No your Majesties." He bowed to them._

"_Well then, what do you say you, momma and I go for a walk in the gardens. Maybe I'll even show you how to catch a fish in the lake." Clark smiled down at the young boy._

"_Oh please, please please!" Christopher smiled excitedly._

"_Well come on let's go."_

Christopher stood at the bank of the lake with his rod in hand. Clark had shown him how to cast his line out and told him to be patient. Lois sat and watched her two boys bond. Clark turned to Lois and took a seat next to her. "So since we can't seem to get out of tonight, do you know what the ladies are planning?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I am a little angry that I can't spend the night with you, as usual. I'm sure you and the men will ride out and kill something." Lois rolled her eyes while Clark chuckled.

"Probably. And don't worry I'm not thrilled about spending the night away from your arms either. But after tonight we never have to worry about that again." Clark smiled kissing Lois' forehead tenderly.

"Mmm." Lois sighed contently.

Later that night Lois was seated in the banquet hall with her ladies, Chloe, and a few other women she had gotten to know the past few weeks. Music had been playing, wine was flowing and they were dancing the night away. Chloe leaned over to Lois who was seated watching a few women dance. "Are you nervous?"

"About tomorrow?" Lois questioned. Chloe nodded her head and Lois just chuckled. "No, not at all. I just want it to be here already."

Chloe chuckled, "Well I suppose you got the most frightening part of being a wife out of the way not so long ago."

Lois smiled and blushed slightly. "It wasn't frightening."

"Because you got lucky, like me, and found a husband who truly loves you. Not all women are as lucky, you almost weren't so lucky." Chloe pointed out while Lois shivered at the thought.

"Your husband has taken my husband to be out to the woods. If he comes home with a scratch on his body I shall have your husbands head." Lois spoke trying to be intimidating but she and Chloe bust out laughing instead. "Come on, lets dance!"

"Last night as a free man Kal-El!" One man shouted chasing Clark through the dense forest. Clark looked up at the branches of the tree above to which he quickly climbed waiting for the man to come into view. When he did Clark jumped from the lower branches and tackled him to the ground before laughing. "You've bested me again your Majesty."

"Of course he did." James laughed approaching them clapping Clark on the shoulder. "Let's get back to the bore, it's roasting over the fire."

The men joined the rest of the group in a clearing of the forest. Clark sat down and grabbed a goblet of wine. He looked around to the men accompanying him. "Is anyone else here married besides James?"

The men shook their heads. "Marriage is a hindrance in my eyes Majesty."

"Why is that?" Clark questioned as he pulled the bore off the flame and began to cut it up.

"One is no longer themselves, you become half of the man you used to be before the woman came into your life. I'm happy sticking to brothels." He chuckled.

Clark shook his head. "Perhaps that is the case for you my friend. But I wasn't whole until I met my wife. She is the reason I'm standing before you today."

The men all made kissy noises and laughed at Clark's words, except James. "One day you fools will understand."

"All I know she must be one hell of a woman to have tamed the mighty and feared lion." A golden haired man spoke.

Clark chuckled. "I wouldn't say tamed, I do believe I am more feared now that I am King than ever before. She has made me deliriously happy however."

"Can I ask you a question your Majesty?" One friend asked.

"You may." Clark replied. "I may not answer you however."

"What is the story behind the young boy that is with you and your betrothed? Rumor around court is that he is your son."

"He is our son, though not by blood. My love and I have adopted him. We found him out in the country abandoned and starving to death. I was prepared to let nature take its course, but my love has a gentle heart and would not allow it." Clark explained.

"She will be a good Queen." Another man nodded.

"She will be." Another agreed holding his goblet up in cheers. "To the Queen."

Clark smiled and raised his goblet, "To the Queen."

The night was winding down and Lois was just about to retire. And she would have done just that if it hadn't been for the familiar voice echoing through the palace. "Lois! Lois! Where's my daughter?" Samuel Lane shouted.

Lois' stomach dropped, the music stopped immediately and the dancing halted. Lois looked out at the ladies and musicians. "I fear this won't be a pleasant sight, and this night should be cut short."

Everyone obliged except Lois' ladies who stood in the corner hidden in shadows. Lois turned and saw her father enter the hall. "What is this I hear about a new King overthrowing King Zod? And that you are with child?"

"The true King, of the House of El bloodline had reclaimed his throne." Lois defended Clark. "Zod is a traitor and waiting to stand trial. And tomorrow I shall be married to the true King."

"That's it." Sam huffed taking a step towards Lois. "I'm taking you back."

"Taking me back?" Lois shouted defiantly. "What happened to my father shipping me off to Krypton against my wishes because of duty. Well it was my duty to marry the King of Krypton, and I am following through with that duty." Sam took a step back. "I am staying here and marrying King Kal-El tomorrow. If you do not approve of that then you can disown me and forget I ever existed. Perhaps it would be more comforting for you. I know I shall live a far happier life without you in it, constantly talking down to me, making me insecure. I will be Queen of Krypton as you and the King of Metropolis commanded and the peace treaty between my countries shall be upheld."

"Momma!" Lois heard Christopher's voice filled with worry approaching her. Christopher ran in front of Lois standing between her and Sam.

"What is this Lois?" Sam shouted.

"This, is my son Christopher. King Kal-El and I have adopted him." Lois placed her hands on Christopher's shoulders.

"Unmarried and yet you've already taken in a child." Sam scoffed in disgust. "I have failed in raising you, and you have shamed me."

"If I have shamed you because of the life I lead now then I regret nothing. I would gladly walk the same path a thousand times over to end up where I am, and with the happiness I now have. I never want to see you again, not tomorrow on my wedding day, not when I give birth to my first child. This will be the last moment I see you, and after this moment I shall never think of you again." Lois spoke strongly, her head held high. She could see her father's eyes and the shock that laid there. He had never expected his daughter to stand up to him, and yet she had. Lois looked down at Christopher who was still scowling. "Come now Chris, let's get you back to bed."

Lois turned and left the room, Christopher's hand in her own while her ladies followed behind them. Sam Lane was left alone in the banquet hall stunned and silent. Lois felt no regret in her heart, only the feel of a huge weight behind lifted off of her shoulders. She finally felt free, and tomorrow she would become complete and marry the love of her life, her soul mate, Clark Kent.

**I definitely wanted Lois to stand up to her father, and show how her experience in Krypton has really allowed her to grow. Coming next, the wedding! What did you all think? Loved it? Hated it? Suggestions? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

Lois had woken the next morning feeling completely refreshed. After the altercation with her father Lois had felt as if she had finally reached the surface and was taking in air after diving too deep in a lake. She smiled down at the little boy in her arms, the little boy that she had found with Clark not too long ago, who looked to her as a mother, and who even tried to protect her from her father, even though he was not her blood Christopher was Lois' son. She gently brushed a strand of hair off his forehead and he stirred from his rest.

"Good morning handsome." Lois smiled down at him placing a kiss to his forehead. "Did you sleep better once you came in here?"

"Morning momma. Yes I did, the evil monster went away." Christopher said sleepily. Lois chuckled because his statement could have been taken literally and figuratively.

"I'm glad." Lois smiled down at him. "You know what today is don't you?"

Christopher nodded, "You're getting married today."

Lois smiled softly, "I am. You want to know a secret?" Christopher sat up and smiled nodding excitedly. "When I first arrived here at the palace I was scared to death. You see I didn't come here to marry your father, and I dreaded the day I was to be married to the false King. But he had to leave for a month and ordered your father to watch over me…"

"And you found me." Christopher smiled happily.

"Yes, we found you. You brought us closer together." Lois smiled at the boy.

"So now you're happy to be getting married momma?" Christopher asked and Lois simply smiled.

"I couldn't be more happy." Lois smiled at Christopher just as the drapes around her bed were pulled back revealing Catherine and Mary's smiling faces.

"Good morning my lady." Catherine greeted.

"I believe it's time we start preparing you for your big day." Mary smiled.

Lois sat up in bed and pulled Christopher up with her. The young boy giggled as Lois sat him in her lap. "And you must be readied too." Lois smiled and kissed his head before Christopher jumped out of bed and ran towards the dressing room with Catherine hot on his heels.

"He's certainly lively this morning." Mary smiled as the young boy disappeared.

"He is, as am I." Lois stood up happily stretching out. "I once dreaded this day, but now I couldn't imagine wanting anything more."

Mary and Lois made their way to the dressing room. "You two are very much in love."

"We are." Lois smiled before turning to Mary. "And you shall be as well one day. I could not bare knowing that serving me will keep you from experiencing what I feel for Clark, or Kal-El."

"Your Majesty I couldn't ask that of yo…"

"You're not asking. I am offering. Clark and I have spoken of it and I'm sorry but in this matter I'm not giving you a choice." Lois chuckled. "You and the husband of your choosing shall have mine and the King's protection and approval. Same goes for Catherine. But only when you two are ready. There is no rush."

Mary blushed softly. "Thank you your Majesty. I… I could never have asked for a more gracious mistress."

"You may serve me, but I do consider you and Catherine two of my closest friends. You two were always honest with me, even when it was in your best interest not to be. I thank you for that." Lois smiled genuinely.

"Today's your big day Majesty." Martha spoke as she entered the room where Clark was being dressed by his groom.

"Mother. You know you don't have to be so formal." Clark smiled happily as he approached her after slipping on a black overcoat. Clark wrapped his arms around Martha. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Clark." Martha smiled happily looking over his attire. "You look very handsome."

"I never thought I'd ever be married." Clark admitted as he ran his hands over the fabric of the coat.

"Well it's not as if you had many options." Martha chuckled.

"No I guess you are right." Clark shook his head. "I never imagined my life like this, but now that I have it I couldn't imagine anything else. Is that how you felt with dad?"

Martha nodded. "When I met your father I felt like I had found my soulmate. I knew we would never be the richest people in the land, or the most respected, but as long as he and I were together we could accomplish anything."

"That's how I feel now." Clark smiled.

"It makes me so happy that you have found happiness Clark. That's all a parent wants for their children. And when you were taken from us at such a young age I didn't know if you'd even live til your next birthday let alone be happy." Martha placed a hand on Clark's upper arm.

"Well things are better than ever now." Clark reassured. "All the hardships had led me here to this moment, to Lois, to everything. Actually Lois and I were thinking, why don't you live at the palace with us? It has to be so lonely at the estate."

Martha smiled softly before shaking her head. "The Kent estate is my home, it's the home your father and I created. My place is there. And besides I couldn't deal with people waiting on me hand and foot here, which is what they would do. I need my independence. And look at it this way, it's not a long carriage ride to the palace."

Clark knew his mother would most likely decline his invitation but he needed to extend it all the same. Martha wrapped her arms around her son before pulling away. "If you'll excuse me I want to see Lois before going to the hall."

"Mother." Clark called out to her.

"Yes?"

Clark signaled for his groom whom came back carrying a small chest. "I'd like for you to bring this to Lois. They are Queen Lara-El's royal jewels, Kara gave them to me, and told me that they have been passed down throughout the generations of Queens. I want Lois to have them now."

Martha nodded before taking the chest from her son. "I will. I'll see you when you walk down the aisle Clark."

Martha knocked on the door to Lois' chamber. Mary pulled away from Lois to open the door revealing Martha. "Lady Kent." She curtseyed.

"Please it's simply Martha." The older red head smiled before stepping into the room. She looked towards the dressing room entrance, her breath hitched in her throat when Lois' appeared. She was dressed in a white gown with a square neckline. It showcased Lois' natural shape but was still modest. Some diamonds were embroidered into the neckline but the gown itself was simple and elegant. When Lois walked it was as if she was floating on air. Her hair was down in loose curls which fell down the middle of her back and a simple white veil pinned in her hair. "Oh Lois, you look absolutely beautiful."

Lois smiled softly, "You think so? I feel a bit odd in white, but it's a Kryptonian tradition."

"White suits you, you almost look angelic." Martha smiled hugging Lois tightly.

"Thank you Martha." Lois smiled, a soft blush gracing her cheeks. "I have all these nervous butterflies in my stomach. I'm just worried that something will go wrong."

"Perhaps it is finally the day you and my son have a worry free celebration. Lord knows you've had enough troubles already." Martha spoke softly.

"I hope so." Lois shook her head. "After talking to my father last night I don't even have anyone to give me away."

"Your father was cruel to you Lois. Perhaps it's for the best." Martha said.

"Grandma!" Christopher's voice soon entered the room. Lois smiled as he jumped into Martha's arms.

"Well don't you look handsome!" Martha smiled looking at the boy in his white tunic, black overcoat and royal chain around his neck.

"You look pretty." Christopher smiled at Martha before turning to Lois looking sad. "And why are you being given away? I don't want you to go."

Lois smiled taking a step towards Christopher, she chuckled slightly before speaking. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart. When a woman gets married it is tradition for her father, or a man in her life to give her away to her husband."

"Oh." Christopher sighed relieved that Lois wasn't going anywhere. "Well… I'll give you away momma."

Lois smiled down at Christopher before kissing his forehead tenderly. "Awe, well thank you sweetie."

"Problem solved." Martha chuckled before looking down at Christopher, "I think you should go check on your father now that you're all ready. He's in his chambers."

"Okay." Christopher smiled happily before rushing out of the room towards his father.

"I have some things for you." Martha smiled at Lois.

"Oh?" She questioned as Martha picked up the chest Clark had given her.

"First Clark told me to give this to you. They're jewels from the house of El. Clark's biological mother wore them and they were given to her by his grandmother, and so on." Martha explained as Lois opened the chest and gasped at the jewels inside. She reached in and pulled out a necklace with large diamonds.

"Could you?" Lois asked Martha while lifting her hair from her neck. Martha clasped the necklace in place.

"Just what was missing." Martha smiled happily. Lois took the chest and placed it on the table near her bed. "Lois there's something else."

"Yes?" Lois turned around, a questioning look in her eyes. Martha reached down towards her hand pulling off a small golden band.

"I know it's not much, but this ring was given to me when I married Jonathan. It's an heirloom of the Kent's. And I know technically you will become part of the house of El, but Clark will always be a "Kent" to me, and so will you." Martha spoke warmly as she handed the ring to Lois who hesitated slightly.

"Martha, are you sure? I wouldn't want to take something from you that holds memories of your husband, they should belong to you, especially since he was taken from you so harshly." Lois said wearily.

"I'm positive Lois." Martha smiled slipping the ring onto Lois' thumb. "I have plenty of memories of Jonathan. This ring belongs to you now."

Lois' eyes glittered gently as she pulled Martha into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. When she and Martha pulled away from one another Martha was the one who broke the silence.

"Well I better go out to the hall and take my seat."

"Of course." Lois nodded her head watching as Martha left the room.

"Oh and Lois…"

"Hmm?"

"You are an absolute perfect fit for my son." Martha smiled warmly before disappearing from the room leaving Lois with a smile on her own face.

Christopher came and got Lois when the ceremony was about to start. He placed his right hand in her left as they walked towards the hall where the wedding was being held. "You look beautiful momma."

"Thank you baby." Lois smiled as they approached the hall. She could hear the music change signaling her arrival and her heart began to beat a little faster. She and Christopher turned the corner, the room was filled with people who were all standing but Lois was frozen in place. Clark wasn't there at the alter. Lois began to back away pulling Christopher with her when she felt a hand slide down her right arm before clasping her fingers. She slowly looked up to find Clark by her side with a smile on his face he nodded his head slightly and Lois did the same. Hand in hand, in hand Lois, Clark, and Christopher walked down the aisle. Clark's thumb rubbed soothing circles on Lois' hand and before she knew it they had reached the end of the aisle where the priest was waiting for them.

"Who gives this woman away on this day?" he asked.

"I do." Christopher smiled proudly as everyone in the room smiled. Lois kissed the young boy on the cheek before nodding her head in Martha's direction. She stood up straight before placing her hand in Clark's as he helped her up the stairs of the alter.

"You look beautiful." Clark silently mouthed the words to Lois.

"Thank you." She mouthed back just before the priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Rao and God to join together this Man and this Woman, King and his Queen in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Lois held her breath hoping that her father didn't rush in at that very moment to stop the wedding, but the room remained utterly silent and she felt herself being able to breathe a little easier. Clark smiled down at her, his blue green eyes shining with happiness.

The priest then turned to Clark and Lois while speaking. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For ye be well assured, that so many as be coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by Rao and God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."

"I know of no impediment." Clark spoke.

"I know of no impediment." Lois repeated.

"Kal-El, King of Krypton, Wilt thou have this Woman, Lois Lane Lady of Metropolis to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Clark beamed happily at his bride to be.

"Lois Lane, Lady of Metropolis, Wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Lois smiled brightly.

Now repeat after me. Clark spoke first, "I, Kal-El, take thee Lois Lane to my wedded wife, companion and lover forever. I pledge my body to you, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart."

"I, Lois Lane, take thee Kal-El to my wedded husband, companion and lover forever. I pledge my body to you, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart."

"The rings." The minister asked. Christopher approached the alter with two rings in his hands. He handed them to his parents before returning to his seat next to Martha.

"Bless these Rings, that those who wear them, that give and receive them, may be ever faithful to one another, remain in their peace, and live and grow old together in their love, under their own vine and fig tree, and seeing their children's children. Amen."

Clark slipped the glittering ring onto Lois' finger. "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor and worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

Lois then slipped Clark's band onto his ring finger and repeated. "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor and worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow."

The priest placed his hands over Lois and Clark's, which were already joined. "Those whom God and Rao hath joined together let no man put asunder."

"I do now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister smiled. "You may now kiss your bride."

Clark smiled happily letting out a chuckle as he wrapped Lois up in his arms, slowly lowering his head before capturing Lois' soft lips in a passionate yet modest kiss. Lois reached her hand up to cup Clark's cheek before breaking apart and smiling. They turned toward the crowd, hands joined together. "I present to you Kal-El, King of Krypton and Lois-El, the future Queen of Krypton."

The crowd before them burst out into cheers and applause. Soon they quieted down before Clark sat on his throne in front of the crowd, while Lois remained standing. It was now time for Lois to become Queen. The robes were quickly placed over her shoulders and tied. Once they were all in place she took a seat next to Clark in her own throne.

The priest and minister were soon replaced with the archbishop who spoke familiar words.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Krypton and Kandor, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly do so promise and swear." Lois spoke boldly, her voice resonating throughout the room.

"Will your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments? And if the King fell and you became the true ruler will you to the utmost of your power make swear to help the people of Krypton for the better?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of Rao and God?"

"All this I promise to do. The things which I have here before promised, I will perform, and keep. So help me Rao and God." Lois spoke gracefully as the Archbishop reached for the Queen's crown. Lois' heart swelled at the sight.

"Wait." Clark spoke halting the Archbishop from placing the crown on Lois' head. Clark stood from his throne and held out his hands. "Allow me."

The Archbishop nodded his head and placed the crown in Clark's hands. "With this, Saint Edwards Crown. I do solemnly crown you, Queen of Krypton." Clark turned to Lois with pride in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips as he placed the crown on Lois' head.

The Archbishop held the two scepters in his hands, which he handed to Lois. "And here are the two scepters of the sovereign, honor and grace be to our Queen Lois. May you prosper, go forth, and may you and the King have many children."

Lois was tempted to roll her eyes but held back as she sat back in her chair and held the scepters in her hands. "God save the Queen!" Resonated throughout the hall. It truly was a perfect day, and it was not over quite yet. The King and Queen hand in hand left the hall before entering the dining hall for their reception prepared to enjoy their time before they retired to bed, for their first night as man and wife.

**So what did you think? Again I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm back now and ready to wrap up this story! Loved it? Hated it? Ideas? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**Four Months Later**

Lois was seated next to Clark in the throne room. Her stomach was turning at the sight of the prisoner standing before her, Zod. He looked as if he had aged twenty years in the time he was held captive. Today was the day he would receive his sentencing. Clark and Lois both tried to put all personal vendetta's to the side when it came to Zod's case, wanting him to receive the most just punishment. Ten of Clark and Lois' council, including Kara (the only female ever placed on a Kryptonian council) sat in on the case taking in every word Zod spoke. Lois shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Are you okay my love?" Clark leaned over and whispered into Lois' ear.

"Yes, I just… I feel strange." Lois admitted. "I'll stay for the sentencing but then I think I shall lay down."

"Shall I fetch the doctor for you?" Clark asked concerned.

"No, I'm sure it's just something I ate." Lois swept him fear to the side turning to face Zod who was staring at her with hatred in his eyes. Clark nodded and signaled for his head of the justice system to begin the sentencing.

"Dru-Zod, of the house Zod, you are hereby stripped of all your titles, lands, and wealth. You've impersonated being the King of Krypton and kept the true heir Kal-El of the house of El from his birthright, which is treason. The punishment for treason has always been death while in the iron maiden, a slow painful death of bleeding you dry. His Majesty the King has suggested a swifter death for you. Do you have any last words before we reveal your fate?" The middle aged man spoke to Zod who was kneeled on the floor, with two guards at his side.

"I regret none of my actions. My only regret is not killing Kal-El when I had the chance, but I was weak, I wanted a brother. And that brother stabbed me in the back, and stole my betrothed. You don't deserve the crown." Zod spat at Clark. Clark didn't react he simply sat back in his throne and allowed Zod to get everything out.

"Zod you are sentenced to be drawn and quartered at dawn tomorrow. A priest will come to your cell in the morning to administer your last rights and your final confession." And there it was, the sentence was passed and the chapter of their lives dealing with Zod would be closed at dawn the next morning. Clark and Lois watched as Zod was taken back to his cell fighting every step of the way but in his weak state he was no match for Clark's guards.

"I'm going to go lay down." Lois stood up and turned towards Clark. Clark rose from his throne and cupped Lois' face in his massive hands.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Clark asked with worry. Lois wrapped her hand around his wrist, smiled softly and nodded her head. Clark kissed her lips softly before whispering, "I will come and check on your soon. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing my love." Lois chuckled over his protective nature coming through. Since they had been married Clark's protective instincts had really become prominent, he couldn't bare it if anything happened to Lois. Lois sensed his concern and quickly put a stop to it, or at least as best as she could. Clark sometimes worried too much for his own good.

Lois exited the room their council bowing in respect to her as she exited and made her way to her and Clark's shared chambers. Since the night of their wedding Lois hadn't slept in her old chambers, she and Clark were now living in the King's chambers. It struck their council as odd at first, very rarely did Kings and Queen's sleep in the same bed together out of the sheer desire to, most of the time it was only when marital duties called and even then one party would slip out of the bed in the course of the night.

Lois entered her chambers which had quite a different look then from when she had been in the bare room with Zod what felt like ages ago. Now the room was decorated and always had a warm and welcoming feel to it, the feel any bedchamber should have. Mary and Catherine curtseyed in greeting as Lois entered the room.

"My lady are you alright? You look pale?" Mary questioned Lois. Catherine took a step towards her lady concerned.

"I'm… I'm fine." Lois said softly before she began to sway on her feet. At the sight Catherine stepped towards her and wrapped her arms around Lois to steady the Queen. "Fetch the doctor Mary."

Mary disappeared from the room and Catherine lead Lois over to the bed to sit down. "I'm fine, there's no need for a doctor."

"Well, just to be safe my lady." Catherine urged as Lois laid down in the bed. "You're strong it's not like you to be faint. I'll get you some water."

Catherine poured Lois a glass of water which Lois sipped gingerly. After she had laid down she began to feel a little better, a lot less light headed. Lois wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually Mary appeared at the door with the Queen's doctor and Clark right behind them. Clark rushed to Lois' side taking her hand in his. "Lois, you said you felt fine."

"Well I did…" Lois started, "Until I came in here."

"Tell me what happened your Majesty." The elderly doctor spoke calmly trying to not allow anyone to panic.

"Well I wasn't feeling well earlier in the throne room, my stomach felt uneasy, I'm sure it was just something I hate. Then after the sentencing I left to lie down in here, when I entered I started to feel faint." Lois explained to her doctor. Clark was brushing her hair off her face, gently running his fingers through her dark locks.

"You felt faint you said?" The doctor repeated.

"Yes."

"Hmm…" The doctor sounded as he pulled Lois' shoes off her feet and examined her ankles, which were slightly swollen. "Have you been exhausted lately Majesty?"

"Well yes, but it's not like things have been smooth sailing here, we've had a lot of things to tend to." Lois defended her fatigue. And it was true, since she and Clark had been married it had been a whirlwind of damage control, going to the people of Krypton to meet with them and hear how they were affected by Zod's rule. There were some nights where she and Clark would just get home retire to their chambers and fall asleep immediately in the others embrace.

"Have your breasts been swollen or more tender than usual you Majesty?" The doctor asked boldly. Lois' eyes widened and looked to Clark.

"Hey don't look at me, they're not mine." Clark chuckled softly. He remembered the last night they were intimate, Lois had gone absolutely mad with pleasure when Clark gave attention to her breasts, Lois had always enjoyed it when Clark did that but never that much.

"Yes." Lois conceded blushing slightly as did her ladies.

The doctor nodded his head and looked up at Lois. One more question and all their questions would be answered. "And when was the last time you bled your Majesty?"

Lois started to squirm in the bed. Clark looked down at Lois, he knew it had been a long while since she had bled. "Um, well I'm not sure. As I said things have been very hectic at the palace."

"Two months my lady." Mary spoke up. Lois swallowed hard, that was one thing she didn't like about being Queen, everyone knew your business and your private life wasn't as private as one would hope. Lois looked up at Clark trying to gauge his reaction to what the doctor was hinting at. He looked startled but happy.

"Well your Majesty, if I had to guess I would say you are with child." The doctor smiled down at her then looked to Clark. "Congratulations."

Lois began to pant slightly, the news somewhat overwhelming her. Clark leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly. "We're going to have a child Lois."

"Are, are you happy?" Lois looked up at him gently caressing his face.

"Of course I'm happy!" Clark smiled down at her. "Are you?"

"I just… I can't believe it." Lois chuckled. "Sorry I'm acting strange, I guess I'm a little shocked."

"There is no need to apologize my star." Clark kissed her lips gently.

"I love you." Lois smiled up at him caressing his cheek. The two were lost in each other until the doctor cleared his throat.

"Forgive me your Majesties. There are some things I must tell you about pregnancy." The doctor spoke. "First my lady I would advise you to no longer ride on horseback, there have been instances where riding has brought on miscarriages. You should also have some loose gowns made up for you, as corsets will soon be obsolete. Fatigue and fainting can be common among women I'd advise you to take it easy. You can still go on as you do now but know your limits. The first few months are the most critical to get through. You also may experience some sickness and strange cravings, pay no attention that's normal. Other then that I'm only a call away."

"Doctor!" Clark called out to the doctor who was almost out of the room.

"Two things. And this goes for everyone," Clark said looking towards Mary and Catherine. He and Lois had discussed some things they wanted to be done if they had found themselves in this position. "Lois and I have discussed this a bit and we want this to be kept private until at least the third month, God forbid if something were to happen."

"Yes Majesty." Mary, Catherine and the doctor acknowledged their wishes.

"And one more for you." Clark pointed to the doctor. "In Lois' home country they say intimacy during pregnancy isn't okay and can hurt the child. Here in Krypton they say that there is no worry. What side is true?"

"Clark!" Lois shouted as she blushed bright red.

"Well I would like to know." Clark turned to his wife with a smile on his face while Mary and Catherine giggled.

"It's not true, intimacy during a pregnancy does not hurt the baby. However I wouldn't recommend it in the last week or so of the pregnancy." The doctor answered. Clark nodded his head.

"Thank you doctor." Clark nodded his head before turning to Catherine and Mary. "You two are dismissed for the day."

"Yes your Majesty." They curtseyed to him. Clark turned to Lois and smiled. "I want to spend the rest of the day with my wife." Clark climbed into bed with Lois and wrapped his arms around her gently rubbing her stomach as he whispered words of love and devotion in her ear.

**7 and a Half Months Later**

Lois laid in bed panting and sweating. She had spent the last two weeks cursing pregnancy and saying how she just wanted the child out of her, but now the time was here and Lois was scared. This was after all how she lost her mother and sister. Lois was big, very big, even her doctor said he had never seen anything quite like it. Clark however, the gracious husband that he was, said nothing about Lois' growth. Only that she was more beautiful at that moment then ever before. Lois knew he had to be lying but it was still nice to hear it. Clark had laid with her every night, resting his head against her growing stomach trying to hear the baby while telling it stories. Lois could not believe how attentive Clark was. She had seen many women in Metropolis grow big with child and their husband would quickly take a mistress and see their wives maybe once a day, but not Clark. Clark would make love to Lois whenever she asked, and be happy to do it, some nights he would just caress her until she was begging for pleasure, and other nights she would crawl on top of him and not give him a choice. Clark made sure to send every possible moment with Lois, especially in the past few weeks. Lois was late, very late, their child didn't seem to want to come out, until now that is.

Lois had woken up and felt a shooting pain go through her, and when she threw the sheets off her she saw that they were wet with fluid. She cried out and Clark quickly shot up from bed and fetched her doctor. And eight hours later that's where they found themselves. Lois still in bed, in pain, and pushing.

"You're doing great sweetheart." Clark cooed in her ear as he wiped her forehead with a cold towel.

"Clark." Lois panted. "I can't… it hurts so much."

"I know, I know it does." Clark frowned. "If I could take the pain away from you, you know that I would my love. It kills me to see you in pain."

"Ah!" Lois cried out as she pushed again.

"You're doing great your Majesty. I can see the baby's head." The doctor encouraged. Lois felt as if she was being torn in two, it was without a doubt the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life, she was sure death would be less painful. Lois gritted her teeth together and with a final push she saw the doctor begin to move and quickly wrapped a blanket around a newborn baby, which soon began to cry.

"A boy." The doctor, Mary, Catherine, and Clark all smiled but Lois just cried out in pain, not letting go of Clark's hand. "Oh God why does it still hurt?"

"Your Majesty the pain should be subsiding, the child has been born." The doctor said handing the child off to a midwife to be cleaned up before returning to Lois. Clark looked down at Lois with a frightened expression. Lois shook her head.

"No I still feel the same. Ah!" Lois screamed out as she felt the urge to push again.

"What's happening?" Clark asked the doctor as he tried to be a comfort to Lois as well.

"I… I don't know." The doctor said honestly as Lois tried to keep pushing and not collapse. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Clark barked.

"Unless there's another baby on the way." The doctor took a peak and his eyes widened. "Which there is…"

"What?" Lois and Clark both shouted at the same time.

"Lois you're giving birth to twins." The doctor informed. "Just keep pushing."

"Oh my god." Lois cried in pain just wanting it all to be over. "Clark. I don't know if I can."

"You're the strongest person I know Lois, if anyone can do this it's you." Clark tried to sooth her.

"I'm never making love to you again, never, until someone creates a pill or something that keeps you from getting preg… AH!" Lois couldn't finish her sentence before the pain shot through her again.

"Yes my love." Clark smiled kissing her temple as she continued to push.

Twenty agonizing minutes later Lois had given birth to her and Clark's second child, a baby girl. True to what the doctor said the pain did begin to subside slightly but Lois started to feel light headed. She had been in labor for almost nine hours. The doctor turned to Clark and Lois with both children nestled in his arms. "Your wife has given birth to the first set of twins ever born in Krypton."

Clark smiled and turned to Lois, who's eyes were closed and her head turned to the side. "Lois?" When she didn't respond Clark began to panic. "Lois!"

Her eyes fluttered open, she looked to see the window was darkened by night. She moaned out, her body still in pain and turned her head. "Poppa! Poppa! She's awake!" Lois heard a boy's voice cry. She looked to see Christopher curled up at her side and Clark sleeping on the other, his hand holding her own. She watched him stir and shoot up as Lois began to caress his face.

Clark pulled Lois into a hug immediately. "I thought I'd lost you." His voice shook as he spoke.

"What? Why?" Lois asked frightened.

"You've been unconscious for two days Lois." Clark said with dread in his voice.

"Poppa and I have been here with you the entire time momma." Christopher said softly.

"Two days? What? The babies… how are the babies?" Lois asked panicked trying to get out of bed to assure herself it wasn't a dream. Clark placed a strong hand on her shoulder easing her down onto the bed.

"The twins are fine, perfectly healthy. A boy and a girl, I didn't want to name them without you…" Clark trailed off. "I'm going to get the doctor to check on you."

Lois smiled as he left the room. She turned to Christopher and whispered to him. "I told you I wouldn't leave you."

The doctor soon checked on Lois and assured Clark that everything was okay, and nothing was wrong with Lois. He ordered for the twins to be brought to the room to see Lois. He sat down next to her. "I was so worried about you."

"Well I'm okay now, the doctor said so. I couldn't leave my boys or my babies." Lois smiled to both of them. In her head she was silently thanking her mother and sister, for whatever reason she thought they may have been the reason she was back and alive.

Catherine and Mary carried the baby boy and girl into the room, presenting them to Lois for the first time. She was in awe of them, so small and innocent. "Clark, look what we did." Lois cried happily giving each child a kiss on their forehead. She then turned to Christopher, "This is your brother and sister Christopher."

Christopher looked at the two children with curiosity. "Where did they come from?"

Lois and Clark looked to one another and laughed, shaking their heads slightly. "Another time, now for the task of naming them."

Lois looked to the boy she held in her arms, "What about Cain?"

"Cain's a strong name. What do you think Christopher?" Clark asked.

"I like it." He smiled.

"Now what about you?" Lois said looking to the baby girl with her royal blue eyes with soft flecks of green, they were a mirror image of Clark's.

"What about Ava?" Clark asked. Lois smiled.

"Ava. I love that." Lois replied happily as the two babies began to coo softly. She couldn't believe that she had been so fortunate, a fate which she fought at first had since turned a realistic fairy tale. She laid in bed with two babies nestled safely in her arm, a warm, loving, and devoted husband, and an adopted son that she loved like her own blood. At that moment everything was absolutely perfect.

**Well what did you think? I wanted there to be a bit of drama in this chapter and a skip to the future. Loved it? Hated it? Ideas? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know!**


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**5 Years Later**

"The King has returned! The King had returned!" A squire announced, this voice ringing through the halls of the palace. Clark had been away for two weeks. A small army of men that had remained loyal to Zod tried to stage a rebellion, Clark and his men rode out as soon as the news reached the palace. Time couldn't have gone by any slower for Lois in those two weeks, she had even tried to sneak out to the camp where Clark and his men had been but Clark knew her too well and she was intercepted before she could even leave the palace walls. She had tried not to let her emotions show as she didn't want to worry her children. Christopher was now ten years old and wise beyond his years. Cain and Ava the first set of twins ever born on Krypton, who were seen as some sort of sign of hope by the people of Krypton were now five years old. Lois even remembered after they were born and news spread of the twins she got a letter from her father.

_Dearest Lois,_

_I'm sure you do not want to hear from me but I received news that you had given birth to the King's heir, not only that but twins. I wanted to offer you my congratulations. I know I was against you marrying King Kal-El, but I guess this just proves that the two of you are meant to be together. The first set of twins would not be born to the King and Queen if they weren't meant to be gifted with them. Your children will change the world I'm sure of it._

_As I said I know you and the King probably do not want to hear from me, especially after I didn't even reach out to you after you had been married. But if you could find it within yourselves, I would love to see my grandchildren._

_Love,_

_Your Father _

_Samuel Lane_

Lois had kept the letter and after a discussion with Clark they agreed that Sam should be allowed to see his grandchildren, and if he stepped out of line then it would be the last time he would see them. But when Samuel Lane showed up at the palace it was as if he was a new man. Cain and Ava were both so full of energy Lois didn't know how she or their tutors kept up with them. Then there was three year old Farah who was the complete opposite of Lois, she was so introverted, quiet and observing one could forget she even existed. Finally there was the year and a half old Allister who was attached to his mother and father's hips. He wouldn't even sleep in his own bed with his nurse some nights, he wouldn't fall asleep unless he was nestled between Lois and Clark both. Lois was thankful that she was so active and never settled at all because she would have never kept her figure if she wasn't. Luckily for Lois all her pregnancies after Ava and Cain had been just one child and much less complicated.

As soon as Lois heard the announcement she was rushing out of her chambers through the palace towards the entrance. Lois exited the palace walls and saw Clark dismounting from his horse, a large crowd of people around him applauding him. Lois began to weave in and out of the crowd. "Make way for the Queen!" A man announced and the crowd parted before her clearing the path towards Clark. Lois picked up her pace as did Clark, when she reached him he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately. The people surrounding them clapped and cheered at their embrace.

"I hate you!" Lois said softly in a teasing voice. "Why did you keep me here?"

Clark chuckled and gazed up at his wife, his Queen, his everything. "I knew you would try and leave, that's just how you are. I couldn't risk you getting hurt, or god forbid if you and I had both been hurt. What would our children do?"

That was Clark, always the logical one while Lois reacted without thinking. She smiled happily kissing his lips once more. "Perhaps we should go inside. I can think of a few people that are very anxious to see you."

Clark didn't even allow Lois to walk back towards the palace, he kept his arms wrapped around her and carried her back, to the joy of the people surrounding them. It was such a different environment from when Lois first arrived in Krypton. The men and women in the town outside the palace were no longer starving and dirty but healthy and happy, and that was almost directly due to Lois and Clark's influence.

"Poppa!" Happy young voices cheered as Clark and Lois entered the palace and the door was shut behind them. He finally let Lois down as he kneeled down with his arms outstretched.

Ava and Cain reached Clark first, wrapping their small arms around him tightly. Ava was a complete and total daddy's girl, she was always following him around trying to find any excuse to be with him much to the chagrin of her teachers. Next was Farah who pushed her older brother out of the way to get to Clark. Clark chuckled. "Farah, be nice to your brother."

"I just missed you poppa." Farah said innocently before she too nestled herself into Clark's embrace. Clark reached over to Cain and tousled his hair playfully. Cain shook his head and stuck his tongue out to the back of Farah's head. Lois watched the exchange and chuckled as Christopher appeared at her side.

"Hey you, where have you been all day?" Lois questioned him.

"Out riding. Ever since Silver threw me I've been trying to get my confidence back up." Christopher shrugged. He had scared the wits out of Lois when he was thrown from his horse two weeks ago just after Clark had left. She was sure that he had broken his arm with how he landed on it but fortunately he had not and it was just very sore.

"And how did it go?" Lois asked placing an arm on his shoulder. Even though he was only ten he was almost as tall as Lois and for a woman she was of an above average height. She and Christopher were still extremely close, he would keep her company and have dinner with her every night Clark had been away. He knew how much his mother hated being separated from his father.

"It went well, I galloped with him today." Christopher smiled proudly. Lois smiled in return, she knew he was somewhat afraid after he had been thrown but he wouldn't allow the fear to stop him from riding.

"Good. I'm glad." Lois smiled before whispering, "Now go say hello to your father."

Christopher smiled as Farah and Ava finally pulled away from Clark. Clark locked eyes with his son and he smiled. "Hey dad." Christopher wrapped his arms around Clark.

"Have you been taking care of things like I told you?" Clark asked playfully as he hugged Christopher tight. Clark had told people countless times that even though Christopher was not his son by blood Clark loved him as much as he loved the children he shared with Lois.

"Of course." Christopher laughed pulling away from his Dad before leaning in and whispering. "Mom really missed you."

Clark looked up at Lois, who was just being handed their baby Allister, with soft eyes. "I know she did." Clark said softly before standing up and walking over to Lois and the baby.

"And how is our baby?" Clark questioned Lois as he placed a gently hand on the baby's head.

"Healthy." Lois said softly. "He's been keeping me up at night though, he doesn't sleep as soundly when it's just me in bed. So he keeps me up and drives me crazy."

Clark chuckled as Lois handed him the baby. He cradled his son in his arms and rocked him back and forth slowly. "So you've been keeping your mother up huh? She must really love you because she really loves her sleep." Lois chuckled at his words. "Maybe tonight you can be a good boy and sleep now that I'm home huh?"

"So are you back for good now Daddy?" Ava looked up at Clark with big wide puppy dog eyes, something she obviously picked up from him. Clark loved being a father, to everyone else he was King Kal-El who was given vast amounts of respect but when he returned to his family he was a simple father and husband.

"Yes Ava," Clark said softly as he smiled down at Allister. "I'm home now"

Later that night Lois and Clark laid in bed together coming down from the heights of pleasure that they had just experienced. Apparently Allister had listened to his father because he slept soundly in his chamber with his nurse. The alone time allowed Clark and Lois to spend some much needed time in one another's company. Lois curled into Clark's side feeling his heart beat beneath her fingers. "I'm glad you came back to me."

"Why wouldn't I have?" Clark asked gently brushing his hand up and down Lois' spine.

"I don't know, whenever anyone rises up in the name of Zod I always get a little nervous." Lois shivered slightly, her eyes grazing over his chest. "But it appears as though you've sustained no wounds."

Clark chuckled, "No, not a scratch on me."

"So everything's been taken care of?" Lois questioned softly.

"Yes. Everything is as it should be my love." Clark kissed her hair.

"You know, I'm not supposed to be this way Clark." Lois sat up abruptly in bed. Clark tried to keep himself from getting aroused once more from the sight of her body.

"What way?" Clark questioned now completely confused.

"The wife that stays at home while her husband goes out and puts himself in harms way. The wife that worries." Lois spoke rapidly, before taking a breath. "I hate you for making me like that."

"Lois I don't want to make you worry. Do you think I'm not worried when I leave for something like that? That it'll be the last time I ever see you or my children again?" Clark said calmly. "There's nothing wrong with worrying, or being a little vulnerable my star."

Lois sighed, "I hate that you know me like that."

Clark smiled and reached up placing his hands on her hips, lifting her off the bed and sitting her on his hips. Lois giggled happily, she'd never tell him, but when Clark took control of a situation it was sinfully invigorating. "I think it's my job to know you, my Queen."

Lois laughed before leaning down placing her hands on either side of his head as she began to rock her hips on him. "Do you really think we should be doing this Clark? It seems more often then not when we do I end up pregnant."

Clark chuckled leaning up to kiss Lois' tender lips. "Do you honestly think you could give this up?"

"Don't get cocky now Mister Kent." Lois smiled deviously down at him, "And no, I could never give this up."

Twenty Five Years Later

"I'm getting old." Lois whined as her gown was laced up.

"No you're not my lady." Catherine chuckled as she continued to lace the deep blue gown tightly.

"Oh no?" Lois laughed. "Let's see. In my time as Queen, which I received my crown when I was twenty years old I've seen you and Mary both get married and start families of your own. I've had four children, five if you count Christopher. I've seen Christopher married and have a child, Ava and Cain both married, today Allister is going off on a journey around the world, why he wants to go to places like Star City and Gotham I will never know. And Farah isn't married but has had seven books published, SEVEN! I'm almost fifty."

"What is my lovely wife crying about now?" Clark entered her dressing room. Catherine curtseyed politely.

"I'm old Clark, almost fifty." Lois repeated. "I have wrinkles! My youth is gone."

"Okay now." Clark approached Lois wrapping his arms around her lovingly. "Newsflash, if you're almost fifty, that means I AM fifty. And we're not old, we're entering the golden years of our life together. We finally have the palace to ourselves for the most part."

"Well Cain and Christopher are still here." Lois smiled up at him. Years ago it didn't take long before the question of who would be Clark's successor was raised. At first it was brought up amongst Clark, Lois, and their advisors. Clark considered Christopher to be his flesh and blood but their advisors were somewhat hesitant about letting an heir who wasn't in the El blood line take the throne once Clark had either passed on or gave it up. After weeks of it being brought up Clark and Lois finally went to Christopher and Cain and flat out asked them.

"_We have something that we'd like to discuss with you. It's been brought to our attention by our advisors but we can't seem to come to a conclusion. So we figured we would just come to the two of you." Clark spoke first. _

"_Do either of you have an idea as to what this is about?" Lois asked her sons._

"_I have an idea mother." Christopher nodded his head. Christopher had grown up, literally. He stood even taller than Clark, and that was saying something. He was built like a man in armor looked, intimidating in every sense of the word. He certainly followed in Clark's footsteps and had also earned the nickname of the Lion. Lois chuckled when she first heard the nickname be used, her Christopher was still the sweet boy she and Clark had found in the country years ago. His hair was long and dark, it often fell in his dark eyes which resembled coal. Christopher had much paler skin than his brothers and sisters, something that Ava loved to tease him about for whatever reason. _

"_As do I." Cain followed. Cain on the other hand looked like a spitting image of Clark. Lois joked that the first male heirs of the House of El must all look similar. He was tall and broad with sun kissed skin and dark blue eyes that were enticing to anyone. His dark hair was kept on the shorter side but due to it's natural curl it looked as unruly as Christopher's. Cain was unlike his brother in fierce nature, he was loved and respected among the people, and he was educated beyond his years. Cain loved to speak with the citizens, sometimes wandering the country to speak with them all while not revealing his identity._

"_The issue we're speaking of is about the successor of your mother and myself when we either abdicate the throne or pass on. Do either of you have anything to say on this matter?" Clark asked._

"_Cain and I have spoken about this." Christopher spoke first before his younger brother. "I do not wish to take the throne. Cain is your first born child and the true heir. If you see fit I would like to be apart of the army's, I know it is not in Krypton's nature to go to war or be violent, but we should at least be prepared if that time comes. Father you know I have a mind for battle."_

"_That you do." Clark chuckled. Christopher had loved to play with wooden swords with Clark when he was younger after Ava and Cain were born. Clark had taught him everything he knew and even enlisted a sword master for Cain to learn from a year later. Christopher had always taken part in tournaments and jousts when they were held, and he was undefeated. It was among the knights in the tournament that he received the nickname that his father had donned years ago. "And what do you have to say Cain?"_

"_If you and mother think I am worthy I will gladly take the throne father." Cain spoke, his voice was deep, much deeper than Clark's. As Cain grew up he was attached to Clark's hip, he wanted to be just like his father. Lois always enjoyed their interactions, it made her heart swell. Clark was an amazing father, it may have been because Lois' father was so cruel but she couldn't imagine a better father than what Clark was. He indulged his children completely, sometimes too fully, especially when it came to his daughters. They had Clark wrapped around their fingers completely, so much so that Lois had to make sure they were kept in check._

"_And you two are completely okay with these decisions? You'll harbor no ill will towards each other and make your mother and I want to pull our hair out. Because after this is put in writing it is done." Clark warned his sons._

"_Absolutely."_

"_Completely father."_

"_Okay then." Clark and Lois nodded their heads. Lois kissed each of her boys on the cheeks before they disappeared from sight._

"_See if we had gone to them first we could have avoided weeks of pointless discussion." Lois spoke and Clark could only laugh._

Allister saddled his horse and turned to his mother and father, he had already bid his brothers farewell. He was a man now, grown so much from the child Clark and Lois had held in their arms not so long ago. Out of all their children Allister looked the most different from the others, his hair was a bit lighter with red undertones, his eyes were wide and hazel, and his features were much softer than the other El boys. "Well I'm off."

Lois bit her lip to try and hold her tears back. "I don't know why you want to be a nomad my darling Allister, but know that I love you and there will always be a room available for you in the palace. I hope you find everything you're looking for, and help the world along the way."

Allister hugged his mother tightly. He had always been close to his mother, but he felt as if the world was calling him. He had such a moral center thanks to his parents, he wanted to go out into the world, free of titles and duty and help people in need as much as he possibly could. His brothers and sisters were already living their lives of duty and doing a lot to help Krypton. His duty was to the world. "I love you mother, you are my heart."

A tear slipped from Lois' eye and she pulled away. "Promise me you'll come back eventually, safely."

"I don't know if I can make that promise, but if I can I will be back." Allister said honestly. Lois choked back a sob and pulled away as Allister turned to Clark.

"She'll be okay. It's just an emotional day for her." Clark said softly.

"I hate to see her cry." Allister shook his head. "But I have to do what I feel is right."

"I know you do. And I am so proud of you Allister. You are your own man and you always have been." Clark held out his hand and shook his sons before tightening his grip and pulling his son towards him. "But if you do not come back and see your mother at least once before our death I'm sure she will find a way to resurrect herself to guilt you about it."

Allister laughed and looked up at his father. "Well then, I guess I will have to come back. Thank you for everything father."

"There's nothing to thank me for Allister." Clark smiled before hugging his son. Allister pulled away and mounted his horse. Clark glanced back at Lois who was openly crying. "Well I need to go and comfort your mother, but honestly, she's going to be comforting me too."

Allister smiled softly at the love between his mother and father, it was unlike anything he had seen in his life, and he wasn't sure he would ever see that in the future. "I'll write to you."

Clark nodded his head and watched his youngest son ride from the palace and soon disappear from sight. He sighed softly before turning to his wife who was crying in the arms of his oldest son Christopher. Clark approached her and she quickly left Chris' arms for Clark's. He rubbed his hands up and down her back to sooth her, whispering in her ear softly. "Come for a ride with me."

"A ride?" Lois questioned. "How can you think of riding at a time like this?"

"Just… please Lois?" Clark asked softly. She sighed, wiped the tears from her cheeks and followed him towards the stables.

Not too long after Lois and Clark found themselves at the sea that Clark had shown her the night before Zod had returned to Krypton, when Clark took the throne back all those years ago. The sun had just began to set. Clark hopped off his horse and assisted Lois in dismounting from her own. He entwined their fingers together as they walked along the coast. "How long has it been since you and I watched a sunset together?"

"Too long." Lois chuckled honestly as she looked up at the sky. Even after all these years her breath still caught at the sight of the sparkling stars, green, peach, and purple skies that Krypton had. "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful they are."

Clark's eyes were not on the sky but directly on Lois. Even after so many years she still took his breath away. And while she was aging, just as he was, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "I haven't."

Lois looked up at Clark, when she met his eyes she felt as if she was twenty years old again. She had no idea how he was able to do it, but Clark Kent could always make Lois Lane feel young, loved, and beautiful. She blushed softly. "Clark you don't have to say that…"

"I know I don't, but I am." Clark pulled her closer towards him, wrapping her up in his arms. "And I will continue to do so every day and night until my last breath. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and my reason for living. Without you I wouldn't be where I am, I'd probably be dead thanks to Zod. You've given me a life I never dreamt possible."

"I love you." Lois blurted out, blushing as the emotion overcame her. Clark smiled and leaned down to kiss Lois' lips, speaking just before their lips touched.

"And I love you. And I will until my last day." Clark pledged kissing her lips passionately. Lois ran her fingers through his thick black hair as she sighed in pleasure. Clark pulled away before he signaled for Lois to sit in the soft sand. As she did Clark took the spot next to her wrapping his arm around her as they watched the sunset. He wasn't sure how long they sat in silence but when the sky turned dark and green he spoke. "Just because our son left today, and our two daughters are no longer living at the palace, it doesn't change anything between us Lois. If anything it's more like when we were young than ever before."

Lois chuckled, "Oh yeah, and how is that Clark?"

"There haven't been any threats in a long time. Our children are grown and leading their own lives. That leaves you and I free to enjoy our own lives together." Clark grinned boldly. "We still have our duties, but I think we've earned the right to have our own fun."

"Earned the right to have our own fun, I like that." Lois smiled softly.

"So my dear Lois, how should we start having our own fun?" Clark asked as he leaned in and kissed Lois' neck just below her ear. She chuckled.

"Well I know how YOU want to start having our own fun." Lois rolled her eyes trying not to let the feelings he stirred in her win out. She still didn't understand how after all these years he could still want her as much as she wanted him.

"I am that predictable?" Clark questioned still not letting up with his kisses.

"Yes you are." Lois teased before moaning out as he gently sucked on her pulse point. She hated herself in that moment, for allowing him to have the upper hand.

"So are you." He whispered in her ear before wrapping his arms around her, but just as he was about to lay her down on the sand Lois retaliated and flipped him on his back as she grinned down at him.

"Oh am I?" Lois teased before leaning down to capture his soft lips.

It hadn't been an easy journey for the two of them, deception and lies had been the road they traveled together to get to where they were, but once united nothing could stop Lois and Clark the Queen and King of Krypton. Together they had brought Krypton back up to what it had once been, the respected and beautiful place where anyone could make a life of their own. Together they had created a family of strong, smart, and beautiful children that all had a place in the world, both parents knowing that each child would make a difference.

Together Lois and Clark's influence in the world would run far deeper than they ever could even imagine. By believing in their love and in each other they created a sense of hope in everyone, and an example for men and women to live by. Clark hadn't treated Lois like an object, he had treated her as an equal, someone that was to be respected. That was something that began to flow though Krypton, and throughout the world for ages to come.

Tales of their forbidden romance would be written in the history books and embellished, but their happily ever after was true, for always and forever.

**Well there it is, the epilogue to Heavenly Deception. As always thank you so much to everyone that read this story somewhere along the way, you are all the reason why this story continued on. Your words of encouragement, reviews, and critiques helped more than you could ever know! You're all amazing, and I hope you get another story up for you soon!**

**So one last time. Loved it? Hated it? Questions? Leave me some reviews and let me know! I'll respond to everyone! Thanks again everyone!**

**An NC-17 deleted scene will be up this weekend!**


	26. Deleted Scene NC17

**Hello everyone! So this was supposed to be up last weekend... fail on my part! Here's the deleted scene I promised you all. I hope you like it!**

**Deleted Scene**

**The Wedding Night**

After their large post wedding and coronation feast Clark and Lois danced as man and wife with their friends that had gathered. Lois' cheeks hurt from smiling so much, she honestly didn't think it was even possible to be so happy but in that moment she was at her peak. Christopher joined in occasionally when he pried himself away from the food table. Mary and Catherine were dressed in beautiful gowns and talking with two of Clark's men. It was an absolute perfect night.

Mandolin's were plucked and flutes sang through the hall as Lois stepped up to Clark in a dance. Clark grabbed Lois' hand and twirled her around him. "Did you ever think this was possible Clark?"

"Never in a million years." Clark smiled as he pushed Lois away before pulling her back tightly in his arms. "This is the best night of my life."

"Even better than your coronation night?" Lois questioned playfully.

"Even better."

"Even better than our first night together." Lois emphasized the last word to get her point across.

"Hmm… it's a close second." Clark grinned before lowering his lips inches from Lois' own. "Because I plan on making our first night as man and wife more than you could ever imagine."

"Oh do you now?" Lois chuckled up at him. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Patience my star, patience." Clark teased while Lois huffed and took her place across from him, curtseying signifying the end of the dance. Everyone clapped politely before Clark pulled Lois closer towards him. "Shall we to bed? It's growing late."

"Okay." Lois smiled happily as she placed her hand in Clark's as he escorted her towards the front of the room, everyone growing silent around them as they walked. Clark and Lois turned back to the crowd and Clark spoke.

"My wife, Queen, and I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate this happy day with us today." Clark spoke and the room erupted into applause. "But my love and I are ready to retire. Continue on, have fun in our absense."

Again the entire crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Clark led Lois out of the room, the priest that married them hot on their heels. They did not rush the walk to their chambers, simply enjoying the feel of each others hold on the other. It really astonished how the whole feel of the palace had changed in such a short amount of time, so much less oppressive. Now even the stone walls which Lois had once considered cold and offputting were warm and welcoming. When they finally reached their chamber door Lois looked to Clark, rolled her eyes and turned to face the priest. The elderly man stood before him holding up a few chains, some with crosses and some with charms that Lois didn't recognize. "May Rao and the Lord God bless your bedchamber." He said before turning to Lois. "And bless the Queen with fertility and the ability to produce an heir to the throne."

Lois bit the inside of her lip to stop from laughing, rolling her eyes, or snarling. As he finished his words he splashed some holy water on them unexpectedly. Lois and Clark nodded before turning to open their chamber door, once inside locking the deadbolts. Finally they both let out the laughter they had been holding in for so long. "THAT was a production." Lois laughed trying to catch her breath.

"Traditions." Clark chuckled as he shrugged slightly. Lois turned to him, pointing her finger at him.

"You know what really gets under my skin? The fact that they turn to the woman and pray for fertility and sons. As far as I'm concerned, you have just as big a part in that as I do!" Lois said passionately, her eyes casually drifted up towards Clark's when she realized he was not listening to what she was saying in the least. Her fiery words had definitely affected him as his eyes had darkened with desire and he closed the gap between them slowly like a predator stalks its prey. When he was close enough to her he reached out and swiftly pulled Lois into his arms.

"Clark!" Lois shrieked as he crashed his lips on hers. Gently sucking on his upperlip Lois moaned slightly at the feel of him. Clark pulled away from Lois, so quickly it made her head spin. He towered over her feminine frame, Lois met his gaze.

"Tonight I'm not Clark." Clark spoke huskily. Lois' eyes narrowed and she decided to play along.

"And who are you?" Lois questioned.

"Tonight I'm King Kal-El. And you are _my_ Queen Lois-El. I think it's time we have some fun." Clark grinned deviously before spinning Lois around and beginning work on her gown and dressings.

Lois couldn't think of a time that she had been undressed so fast, tonight Clark… Kal… was on a mission. And his end game was Lois. He had undressed her but didn't even take any item off himself. Lois looked up at him, blushing slightly. Clark growled and bent down to kiss Lois' lips feverishly backing her into the bed. Effortlessly he picked Lois up turned her around and set her on the bed, on her hands and knees.

"Clark?" Lois questioned confused trying to turn around feeling slightly vulnerable in the position she was in. Clark placed his hands on Lois' hips to steady her and hold her in place. Clark leaned down and smiled at the sight of her glistening sex.

"Kal." Clark said breathily before leaning forward and swiping his tongue from her opening to her clit. At the feeling Lois' arms seemed to turn to mush and she fell onto the bed, her hips still up in the air.

"Oh!" Lois cried out gasping for breath as Clark continued to sweep his tongue over her alternating from sucking on her lips and clit and then gently pressing his tongue inside of her. Clark happily lapped up the juices that were spilling from her while Lois cried out grabbing the sheets of their bed. He could feel his erection grow painfully hard at the combination of her mewls and the sounds of his ministrations on her body. "Kal! I'm… I'm gonna…"

At the first feeling of the beginning of Lois' peak Clark pulled away from her sex leaving her unsatisfied and confused. Her hips fell onto the bed in a soft thud before she turned around with fire in her own eyes. She quickly bolted from bed and captured her husbands lips, taking him by surprise. Lois followed his lead and swiftly began to undress her husband. She pulled his shirts over his head and began work on his trousers. She smiled when his erection sprang out, standing on end. Once the trousers were gone Lois hooked her leg around his hip and flopped him into his back. She grinned down at him deviously. "That wasn't very nice Kal."

As Lois spoke she took his throbbing member in her hand and placed it at her entrance slowly rubbing it up and down her slit causing him to moan beneath her. Lois couldn't help but smile, the man who had started the night in control was so easily swayed and relenting. Finally Lois allowed his hard on to slip inside her causing him to moan loudly as her tight channel hugged him. Slowly Lois began to rock her hips back and forth, Clark's hands ran over the curve of her hips and up to her breasts massaging them. "Does that feel good my love?"

Clark stayed silent simply pinching her nipples softly causing a gasp to escape Lois' lips but she remained focus, trying to forget the pleasure that was building between her legs as well. At his silence Lois stopped moving her hips and spoke, "Answer me."

"Rao yes Lois!" Clark huskily cried out. Lois simply shook her head.

"I thought you were not Clark tonight, but Kal-El… and I was… hmm what was it again?" Lois teased.

"My… my Queen." Clark sighed as Lois began to rock her hips on him again. She could feel his release slowly fall from his member and his hips begin to buck. Lois grinned to herself and just when she knew he was about to explode she lifted her hips completely off of him causing him to fall from her warmth. She smiled as his eyes bugged out of his head.

"See it's not fun when it's done to you." Lois teased. If she was being honest the ache between her thighs was almost unbearable from being on the brink twice without falling over the edge. Actually everything on her body ached, it was as if she was on fire and no one could put it out. Her arousal slowly ran down between her thighs. Clark's eyes flashed.

"Lois, my Queen, if I don't make love to you right now I'll go mad." Clark spoke passionately, sincerely.

"No games this time? No teasing?" Lois grinned.

"Maybe a little teasing but no games." Clark replied as he scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the soft bed below settling himself between her legs.

"No fun positions?" Lois taunted him placing gentle kisses on his neck.

Clark shook his head softly. "No… I want to make love to _my_ wife, and I want you like this."

Clark leaned down and captured Lois' lips, a contented sigh falling from her lips as she felt him enter her aching womanhood. Clark thrusted in and out of Lois at a slow sensual pace and when he bent his head down and captured a hardened nipple between his lips Lois cried out and arched her back allowing him to slide even further inside her. It was heaven, this was heaven.

"Oh my god." Lois cried out helplessly trying to grab onto anything to get out some of the feelings that stirred inside of her. She wrapped her arms around Clark's muscled back and softly scratched down towards his tailbone causing him to hiss. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer, not after being so close so many times previously. She gingerly placed her hands on his cheeks, raising his hungry mouth from her breasts.

"I can't hold on much longer." Lois whispered softly like a silent prayer.

Clark brushed her hair off her face smiling down at her. "Then don't." he whispered before kissing her eagerly and picking up the pace of his thrusts causing Lois to shake almost immediately. She held onto his back for dear life as she fell to pieces around him. "Kal!"

"Mmm… Lois!" A few more thrusts and Clark too fell over the edge, his warm seed spilling deep into Lois' womb. He softly fell onto Lois, his head resting on her chest holding her as her body still shook from her orgasm. Once both their breath had evened out and was back to normal, Lois ran her fingers through Clark's damp hair.

"Clark?"

"Hmm?" Clark sounded.

"If you're up for it… I think I'd like to meet Kal again." Lois whispered suggestively causing a shiver to surge up his spine. He raised his head, an innocent smile playing at his lips.

"Oh you would now?"

"Mmmhmm… he's a little daring. I liked it."

"More than Clark?" Clark frowned softly causing Lois to chuckle.

"You're the same person." Lois smiled warmly. "This is something we could have fun with my darling."

Clark smiled down at his wife.

"Now how about we try a new position, because after that taste I'm sure I can make love to you until the sun comes up."

Clark grinned and kissed her deeply before pulling back looking in her eyes and saying with all the love he was feeling for her at that moment. "I love you, and I'll always love you."

"You better." Lois grinned before winking at him and Clark pulled her up into a sitting position causing her to shriek. This was definitely something Lois could get use to, she was eager to explore the perks of being a married couple and wanted to try absolutely anything. She knew as long as Clark was in the equation, things would always be good.


End file.
